


A night to remember

by Cheekyshit



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 83,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekyshit/pseuds/Cheekyshit
Summary: - Just a cheesy little love story -If wentworth never happened, this could.





	1. Chapter 1

If wentworth never happened, this could..

 

Franky was late for class, again. Bloody alarm didn't go off, or had she just forgot to set it when she stumbled home early this morning after one of her rather often nowadays, party nights, where she had to sneak out of a random woman's bed before they woke up. A smile crept up on her face tho, because the girl from last night had been incredible hot, beautiful, stunning even. Not at all like the type Franky usually picked up, young, hot, eager, submissive. The woman from last night was different, although she doesn't remember everything clearly, she still had some great memories. It had been a good night indeed. 

She was annoyed she was late yet again and tried her best to enter the classroom as quiet as she could and sneak in to her usual place in the back right corner next to her best friend Boomer, she didn't even bother looking up while she said -Sorry I`m late Mr Matthews, forgot to set my bloody alarm didn't I..  
It wasn`t until she heard a chuckle and felt an elbow on her left arm, turning to face Boomer who tried to hold back her laughter and pointed her hand to where the teacher was standing.  
Franky followed the direction of Boomers hand and if this had been a cartoon, Franky's eyes would have popped out.  
It can`t be. It can´t be her. Holy fuck, it is. Holy fuck it is her.  
”Oy Franky, drooling isn't attractive. Close that mouth of yours will ya ” Boomers voice echoed in the room and got Franky to shake her head and slide down in her chair, clearly embarrassed. 

Bridget had her back against the door and was in the middle of her introduction of her new class in psychology when she heard the door open and heard someone trying to be as quiet as they could while sneaking in.  
-Gdday, nice of you to bless us with your presence this morning. Late night? She turned around and when she saw who it was her heart stopped beating for a moment. Jesus christ, this is not happening?  
Franky wasn`t at all the type of girl Bridget used to date. The bad girl persona, the tattoos, the cheeky attitude, but she was different, good different and she was so beautiful. Bridget have had a bad day and she just wanted to feel something, and oh my she did, she felt things she never felt before. Her mind where everywhere and nowhere when one of her students chuckled and asked her if she was okay, shaking her head she quickly came back to reality and kept going on with her lecture.

 

2 hours later the class was finally finished. If they got a test now about todays lecture Franky would have failed big time. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Bridget, she could see her mouth moving but she just couldn't focus on what she was actually saying, she was to busy checking her out and replaying yesterdays event in her head. Bridget was something else, from her black 3 cm heels, to her skinny black leather trousers that fits her so perfectly, her white blouse that`s tucked in the front but hanging loosely in the back, 2 bottoms open so you just get a little glimpse of her cleavage, and you have to imagine the rest, but that`s just it, Franky didn't have to imagine, she HAD seen it, touched it, kissed it, and truth to be told, she wanted to do it again, and again, and again. Then her face, oh her beautiful face, her smile, a smile that speaks a thousand words and lastly, those dreamy blue eyes, blue like the ocean and the sky at the same time. Even her name is classy, Bridget, Gidget, gentle, girly, gutsy, gorgeous Gidge, it has a nice ring to it actually. She`s stunning, beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.  
What the fuck??  
Since when am I the sappy girl who thinks and daydreams about another woman? I am fuck em and forget em, don't get to close, you`ll get hurt. Never, it had never happened until now.  
”Holy hell, I`m in deep shit” she muttered to herself.

When she finally snaps out of it she notices she`s the last one left in the classroom, she has no idea how long she`s been sitting there like a lovesick puppy. Bridget is standing in front of the chalkboard, erasing all the notes from todays lecture. Franky stands up, picks up her bag and starts walking to the front of the classroom. Bridget can hear a bag drop to the floor and 2 seconds later she feels warm, safe hands come to rest on her waist. She`s to excited and aroused to move or say anything, enjoying Franky`s warm breath on her neck. Franky leans closer, about to do something she`s never done before, kiss the same woman for a second time. She spins her around, now face to face, forehead to forehead, nose touching. They are both breathing heavy, hearts beating faster and faster in the same rhythm, almost to good to be true, fuck it feels like they fit so damn well together, already in sync with each other. Franky leans in, close enough for a kiss but also long enough if this is not what Bridget wants, she shouldn't have worried though because she wants it, ohh she wants it. Franky doesn't even have time to blink before Bridget's lips is on hers. The kiss is slow and passionate. When it ends, it`s because they both need to breath. Franky's hands move up to cup Bridget's jaw and she gives a quick peck to her lips before pulling back slightly;  
”Fancy seeing you here, did ya miss me?” she says showing off her trademark smile, the one where her dimples just pops out and her tongue sticks out a little between her teeth.  
”Mmmhh" is all Bridget can say before they lean in for another kiss, this time it`s fierce and hard and hands roaming everywhere, wanting to feel every inch of each other. When they pull apart, Bridget's eyes is darker and her eyes are locked with Franky's when she says;  
”Take me!”  
”Oh trust me Gidge, I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before..

The night before…

 

Bridget rarely went out to bars on weekdays, well not really any day at all, but yesterday she found herself at the Palmtree, a small gay friendly hipster bar, downtown Melbourne, waiting for her date. She wasn`t really looking forward to it but found herself sitting at the bar 15 minutes early sipping a glass of red, obviously shiraz. She was on her second GT, feeling slightly buzzed, when she realized she had been stood up. ”Well, this was fun” she thought and downed what was left in her glass before slipping of the barstool, ready to get the hell out of there. She was nearly at the door when she heard a crack underneath her and she fell as graciously as ever nose down. She looked around and her eyes landed on the black heel, that was now no longer attached to her shoe ”Ahh this is just fucking great, stupid fucking shit ass heel” she swore under her breath.

”Ey, don`t be so hard on her. Her twin looks great on your left foot. Real hot. You okay?”  
Bridget looked up and into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She was mesmerized. It took her a minute to realize that she was staring at her like a kid staring at all the candy in a candy store.   
Franky tried to hold her laughter in when she realized Bridget couldn't tear her eyes away from her, but she was also a little concerned about the gorgeous women, still on the floor by the way, and kneeled down and stretched her hand out for her, ”Let me help you up, get you off this dirty floor, clean you up a bit and….. and then you can buy me a drink, as a reward” she said with a wink.   
”A reward? For what?”  
”Eh, I don`t know, for saving your cute ass?” ”And hey, it´s not like you don`t get anything out of it, you get to continue stare at this” Franky said smiling, while pointing her finger at her herself.  
Bridget now averting her eyes down to the floor, her cheeks the color red, blushing like never before at being busted staring, but accepted Franky`s outstretched hand and in 2 seconds she was of the floor and in the hands of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. It felt a little uncomfortable though, with only one heel she was in an awkward position, Franky taking notice and put Bridget`s arm over her shoulder and almost lifted her over to the couch in the back corner.   
”Stay here, don`t you start limp away anywhere, be right back” Franky yelled over her shoulder while slightly jogging over to the bar to order some drinks.

Bridget looked over to the bar, finding Franky talking to the cute young bartender, she was clearly very fond of Franky, trying to find ways to touch her arm and laughing at everything Franky said. Franky leaned over, whispering something in the bartenders ear, before she turned around and pulling something out from a cupboard and handed it over to Franky.  
Bridget thought, what the hell am I doing here, maybe that`s her girlfriend, she just wants to buy me a drink because she feels sorry for me, and she`s what, at least 10 years younger than me? She pulled out her phone, thinking it was time to call a cab, and was just about to press the call button when Franky appeared, 2 glasses in hand, putting them down on the little table in front of the couch before settling down herself;  
”Are you trying to escape me?” she said trying to play cool but it was with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
”I`m sorry, thank you so much for helping me but I don`t want to ruin your night out, you should spend time with your girlfriend over there, not sitting here with me just because you are feeling sorry for me. And, I'm too old for this.”  
She was about to stand up when she heard Franky`s full on belly laugh, almost doubled over laughing.  
”Pardon me? What`s so funny?” Bridget said frowning.  
”Oh my god, you can`t think that right? Tell me you`re joking” Franky responded still laughing hard.  
”I don`t know, you looked cosy over there, she clearly thinks the world of you” sounding annoyed and jealous but didn`t really had any reason to be, because 1. Franky wasn`t her girl. 2. Franky can do what Franky wants to do and 3. they just met for god sake. Reaching for her handbag she felt a soft hand around her wrist, her heart beating a little faster.  
”Hey, that`s not my girl, never have been, never will be. Okay? I just wanted to have a drink with you and make sure you are okay, alright. If you don`t want to i`m not gonna force you to stay, I`ll even walk you out and get a cab for you”   
Looking up and into those piercing green eyes again, all she could see was honesty. In her profession she had learned how to read peoples body language but this women, I swear to god, her eyes speaks more than a thousand words. They were so intoxicating, so warm.

Franky had never been so drawn to a human being as she was to Bridget. She felt so confused. This wasn`t her…at all. She was the tough girl, the bad girl, the feisty one, the queen of one night stands. She actually never in her life felt any emotion towards anyone, okay, well that was a lie, she loved her mates to death and her cute little sister but that was about it. She didn`t have a clue to what was happening right now, and that feeling scared the shit out of her. She hated that feeling when she was in absolutely no control, where her heart and head started to fight each other instead of working together. She didn`t know what and how to feel. The only thing she did know, was that she didn't want Bridget to go, she needed Bridget to stay here, with her.   
Her hand was still around Bridget`s wrist, while her other hand reached down in her jeans pocket, pulling up 2 band aids and the broken heel. Bridget with a confused look on her face.  
”For your broken heel, I thought we could try to put her back on your shoe, where she belongs.”  
Bridget couldn't help but smile at this and she sat back down on the couch, picking up her glass of red wine with her;  
”You are adorable, and very very sappy” she said with a smile on her lips, that genuine smile that reached her eyes, that smile that was only reserved for the people she liked, and..  
In that moment, Bridget knew she was in deep trouble.  
”So you`re staying?” Franky said with the biggest smile on her face, while Bridget confirmed that she was indeed staying, and..  
In that moment, Franky finally knew what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just going with the flow, have no idea what I`m doing actually :)

Still the night before…

 

Bridget was thankful to herself for deciding to stay, the night that had started out worst way possible quickly turned around and became one of the best nights of her life. She felt so drawn to Franky and her charisma, her cheekiness, her stories, her laugh, well, everything about her really. She was intrigued to get to know every inch of her. They had been talking non stop the last 2 hours, sharing laughter, sharing drinks, stealing glances, gentle touches here and there, and for someone on the outside looking in, they seemed very much in love.  
”So, what`s your family like?” Bridget asked, wanting to know every little detail of her life.  
”I have a little sister, she`s 4, sassy little kid, but love her to death” Franky replied with love but also a hint of I don`t want to talk more about that.  
”And your parents, they must be very proud of you, studying to become a lawyer?”  
”I`m gonna get another one, you want one?” Franky said pointing to her finished glass and hurried over to the bar. During their conversation over the night, Bridget had become aware that there were some topics of Franky`s life that was off limit, she became like a closed book, avoiding the questions rather smooth with her cheekiness and flirty aura. Clearly family was one of those topic, and Bridget made a mental note not to bring it up in the near future. She was very confused and surprised when she looked over to the bar and saw Franky leaving thru the backdoor.

Over at the bar Franky felt like she couldn`t breath, she had no space around her, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, she needed to leave. She saw the backdoor and started to make her way out thru the busy bar. Once outside, looking around to make sure she was alone, she found a brick wall and made her way over, sliding down the wall, landing on her bum, head down while hugging her knees. ”Stupid, stupid, stupid, why can`t I just let my past go..real smart Franky, just leaving her in there. FUCK! ” she said out loud to herself. It was a chilly night, but she didn't mind, it felt good to her lungs. She took 4 deep breaths, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out, slowly coming down from her distressed state. She didn't hear the backdoor open and the light footsteps that followed. It wasn't until she felt someone sitting down next to her, arms touching that she realized she had company.  
”Are you okay? I`m sorry if I said or did something upsetting. It wasn't my intention” Bridget said in a whisper. Franky knew that soft voice, it calmed her down in a weird way. Slowly looking up, her eyes a little red stained from the tears that had fallen, she reached for Bridget`s right hand and took it between hers, rubbing gently with her fingers in soothing circles.  
”Sshh it`s all good. I just..”, she started but didn't finished because she didn't really know what to say, ”It`s ok, I get it, you don`t have to say anything” putting her left hand on Franky`s jaw, leaning in and gently gently pressing her lips against Franky`s`and at the same time as their lips touch for the first time, it feel`s like the earth stops spinning, time stands still. It`s slow, passionate, loving and… over. Franky groans at the loss of contact, those amazing lips no longer on hers. But she doesn't say anything, because well, for the first time in her life she has no words. The kiss was to short but it was amazing, the woman beside her was beautiful, and their shared kiss spoke more than any words in that moment could. It said, I`m here for you if you want me to be, you`re beautiful, all of you, I understand you, let`s just enjoy this night.  
”Let`s just stay out here for a while, I love looking at the stars” Bridget said while she slid down a little more, putting her head on Franky`s shoulder, her arm over her stomach, linking her hand in Franky`s. 

 

”You know, I have never done this before. It feels nice” Franky said with a shy smile while pulling Bridget closer to her, which turned out to be a difficult task because they were practically sitting on each other already. She just felt she needed Bridget as close to her as possible, she couldn't get enough of her.  
”Mmhh it is, it`s very nice, and you are very cuddly” Bridget responded with a playful smirk.  
”Ohh fuck off ” Franky said pouting, but her eyes said you are one of a kind.  
”Where`s your shoes Gidge?  
”First of all, Gidge? And secondly, they`re inside, still pretty broken despite the cute bandaids, oh dang it, my bag is still inside” Bridget said while jumping up on her feet and running towards the door in search for her bag, Franky right after her. Bridget was relived to see her handbag still on the couch where she left it, she just hoped her things were still in it, She bent down to grab it. Franky got a good look on Bridget`s bum while running after her. It was so beautifully shaped, looked so delicate in her fitted black dress that she just wanted to grab it and never let go. She was so busy day dreaming about her butt she didn't noticed Bridget had stopped and ran right into her, both of them ending on the couch. Bridget on her stomach and Franky on top of her. Franky took advantage of this and leaned in, her lips following the shape of her ear, whispering in a seductive voice;  
”Wooops, sorry about that”  
”Are you, really?”  
”Nah, not really” she said giving three gentle kisses on Bridget`s neck before climbing off Bridget.  
She held her hand out and said;  
”Get up you lazy woman, it`s time to dance”  
”God you are so demanding” trying to sound annoyed but deep down she felt a fire inside. This women had brought out feelings in her she never knew existed, she doesn't think she could have said no even if she wanted to. She was led to the middle area of the bar where the dance floor was.

It turned out Franky was a really good dancer, the girl got some moves. Her rhythm to the music was amazing and her own improvisation of watch me whip, watch me nae nae was just hilarious. Then a slow song started to play, Franky spinning Bridget right into her arms, lifting her up so Bridget was standing on Franky`s feet, she was still barefoot and Franky didn`t want to accidentally step on her and hurt her. Her arms around Bridget`s waist and her hands clasped together dangerously close to her perfectly shaped bum. Even with Bridget standing on her feet, the height difference was significant, but Franky loved it. Bridget were so short, so tiny, so perfect, so freaking cute. They moved together to the rhythm, it felt like they have done this many times before. Bridget had her arms around Franky`s neck and she rested her face on Franky`s chest, listening to her heartbeat, it was a a beautiful sound and she soon felt her own heart beat in the same rhythm, was that even possible? She started moving her right hand a little, caressing soft olive skin around Franky`s neck and down to her upper chest, and she could feel the goosebumps rising on Franky`s skin. She could hear the slight increase of Franky`s heartbeat and put her lips to her chest, right above Franky`s heart tattoo on her chest, looking up and into those dreamy eyes that she just couldn't get enough of.  
”You know, I never want this night to end”  
Franky, always the tough-bad-cocky girl, now, in this moment, or to be completely honest, since the minute she laid eyes on Bridget, soft like a little kitten;  
”It doesn't have to” she responded, cupping Bridget`s cheeks with her hands and leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that spoke all the words Franky couldn't say, words she couldn't find and describe simply because she had never felt them before.


	4. Chapter 4

Still the night before…(last one, I promise)

It was now 2 am and the bar was about to close up. Franky and Bridget was still wrapped in eachother, making out like teenagers on the couch. Neither willing to let the other one go. They knew it was time to leave when Bridget felt the bartenders, the girl who had the hots for Franky, wet mop on her feet, wanting to clean up so she could go home, obviously on her own tonight, and get some sleep. Bridget let out a high squeal and that got Franky to lift her head to see what was going on. Arms protectively around Bridget;  
”Was that necessary?” Franky asked.  
”Sorry, we`re closing up, time to mop away the dirt and throw out the trash” she said in a cocky voice, obviously not impressed that Franky chose that old lady instead of her. Franky was not amused, as a matter of a fact she was straight out angry.  
”What did you just say u fucking bitch? You should walk away right now before I..” she said before she felt Bridget lean in and whisper in her ear; ”Hey, it`s ok, she`s not worth it.” But Franky couldn't let it go, she hated people that messed with her friends (possible lover in this case) and continued; ”I should fucking..”. Bridget silenced her again by giving her a quick peck on the lips before whispering; ”Lets just leave, go home to my place and continue this amazing night in front of my fire place, yeh? You`ll even get a free squeeze of my bum. Sounds good?”  
Franky's focus was now solely on Bridget, not a trace of any anger left, which was odd, nobody had never been able to calm her down this fast.  
”Mmm, sounds tempting Gidge, but if that`s all you offer maybe I have to rethink my answer” she said with her cheeky smile.  
”You doofus, ok, I`ll raise you with a boob grab, and thats all you are getting out of me for right now”.  
”I knew you had more to give, let`s go you cheeky minx” she said with a triumphant smile.

They were standing just outside the door when Franky remembered that Bridget shoes were still broken and they had a 15 minute walk before they were going to arrive at Bridget`s house. She considered taking a cab but came up with another idea instead. She took Bridget`s handbag around her shoulder and her shoes in her hand, crouched down a little and said;  
”Jump on, I`m gonna give you the best piggyback ride of your life”.  
”Franky, I can walk barefoot, it`s no problem really”.  
”Nonsense, you never know what you can step in on these dirty streets. Just jump up”.  
Bridget sighed but did as she was told. She jumped up on Franky`s back and wrapped her legs around her waist to get more comfortable.  
”Ok my personal GPS, you lead the way. A kiss on my right cheek means I`m turning right and a kiss on my left cheek means left. Got it?”  
”You know my voice works right?”  
”But where`s the fun in that?” Franky said before she started walking down the road. Bridget laughing before saying;  
”Where do I need to kiss you to tell you your`re going the wrong way?  
”Ahh you goof, nobody likes a smartass” she pouted but turned and walked the other way instead.

20 minutes later they were finally at Bridget`s front door. It took a while longer then expected to get home because apparently Franky had some troubles with left and right.  
”It`s not my fault, it`s hard to concentrate when I have a gorgeous bird on my back” she said while Bridget opened the door and let her in.  
”Okay okay, blame me if it makes you feel better” Bridget smiled, linking her hand in Franky`s, grabbing some blankets and pillows from the sofa and leading her over to the fireplace. Putting the blankets and pillows on the floor, she went over to the kitchen, asking Franky if she would like something to drink.  
”I´ll have what you have thanks” Franky replied.

A couple of minutes later she sat down next to Franky, 2 glasses of red wine in her hands, giving one to Franky. After finishing their wine they were now laying on their backs close together, listening to the sparks from the fire. Franky rolled over on her side, hand supporting her face, facing Bridget. Her eyes were closed, she looked so comfortable, so fucking beautiful. Her body was smoking hot. Franky`s eyes started to roam and she wanted so bad to see what was underneath that dress. Franky coudn`t believe where she was right now. Did she actually died and come to heaven?  
Bridget had her eyes closed, feeling that relaxed, thinking about that she actually brought someone back to her place the first night they met, she hadn't done that since in her mid twenties. She couldn't blame it on the alcohol, because she wasn't that drunk, just a little tipsy. But it wasn't just someone she brought back was it. This woman, there were just something about her, something different, something real. She couldn`t point to exactly what it was that made her feel this way, she just felt so damn comfortable with her. She could feel Franky`s eyes on her, and she liked the feeling. She felt wanted, appreciated.

Franky started moving her right hand, tucking a blonde lock behind Bridget`s ear, gently caressing her way down her warm and soft skin. Hot damn, Franky thought, this women's body is out of this world. Her toned arms, twitching slightly under Franky`s touch, her soft and sun kissed skin, just gorgeous. Bridget, who still had her eyes closed let out a soft moan, a moan that set Franky on fire. She was so turned on that she could have literally orgasmed on the spot, right there right now. But she didn't want that, so she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to slow down her own arousal for just a moment. Her hand was on her way up from Bridget`s calf when she decided to take this further. She couldn't control herself anymore, she just needed to have Bridget like the the way she needed air to breath. Her hand took the dress up with her, feeling her distinct hipbones, perfectly shaped of course, everything about Bridget was perfect. She followed her hand with her mouth, leaving sweet kisses on Bridget`s leg, and she stopped just above her hip, where she found the cutest little freckle, that quickly became Franky`s favorite and she gave it a little more attention before continuing the rest of her journey. She heard Bridget mumble something but she couldn't make any sense of it;  
”What`s that Gidge? You okay? This okay?” Franky said while continuing her trail to her destination.  
”I swear to god, if you don`t do something soon I…just touch me..please, Franky, I`m begging you, please” Bridget demanded, sending Franky into euphoria. A woman like Bridget should never have to beg for anything in a moment like this. She was lost for words for what felt like the 28th time tonight, and when she came back to earth again Bridget had discarded her own dress, her bra, Franky`s shirt and Franky`s pants. Franky was dragged up Bridget`s body and their lips connected in the dirtiest kiss Franky ever experienced. Franky's eyes rolled back in her head, but she regained her focus and was now fully invested to give Bridget her well deserved release. Bridget was now completely naked and Franky had 2 fingers deep inside of her, she couldn't believe it, it was actually happening right now. It felt so good, so unreal, so fucking..  
”Holy fuck” Franky cried out when she felt Bridget enter her.  
”Ahh don`t stop, please don´t stop. Fuck Gidge, I`m so fucking hot for you, just…”

”Holy fuck Gidge, how can this feel so fucking right? I mean we just fucking met for crying out loud” Franky said, still tangled in each other in front of the fireplace, a blanket covering their bodies.  
”I don`t know Franky, but I feel it too, you are not alone in this”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to present day, continuation of chapter 1.  
> enjoy the ride!

Franky was sitting on the desk crying of laughter. ”Fuck! Franky, stop laughing and help me find my underwear, there`s a new class starting in this classroom any minute now” Bridget said, her face flushed after the incredibly hot encounter she just had experienced minutes ago. She was stressed out, felt an uneasy feeling arise in her stomach. A lot of different thoughts running thru her head. _Fucking hell Bridget, you just had sex at the school you teach at, with a woman 10 years younger than you! AND to put the cherrie on top, the woman who invaded every part of you the last 24 hours, guess what…. she´s your fucking student._  
”Franky for fuck sake, just get out of here, if anyone sees us like this, shit is gonna hit the fan”.  
Franky saw the concern and worry in Bridget`s eyes and felt like a douchebag, and though she usually was one, she never wanted to be that person to Bridget. So she eased of the desk, locating Bridgets panties on the windowsill, swiped them up in her hand and walked over to Bridget. Putting the underwear down in Bridget`s back pocket, she pulled Bridget into a loving embrace and whispered; ”Don`t worry, no one will ever find out what happened in here just now. I promise you” She leaned in and gave a quick peck to Bridget`s lips. Her eyes now staring at the floor, trying to find the courage she usually had but somewhat went missing when she was around Bridget; ”Gidge” Bridget wouldn't have heard it if they weren't standing so close together. ”Mhmm” she mumbled back. Franky now gazing into sea blue eyes;  
”When can I see you again?” she said with a shaky voice, scared that this was it, that this was the last time she would see her.

_Franky hadn't have the easiest of life. Her childhood was straight out fucked up. She was raised by an abusive mother that taught her that she was unlovable and an absent father. From a young age she started to build this wall around her, never let anyone inside, always keeping a distance between herself and others. She was used to fight her own battles and fight for herself. She wasn't particularly familiar with kind people, to expect good things and to be shown kindness. She never allowed herself to be the person she wanted to be. Of course, she had her friends and little sister, but she could count the people she truly loved and trusted on one hand. With Bridget though, the wall wasn't there, and that freaked the hell out of her._

”Is sunday to soon?” Bridget answered in the most loving way and Franky felt like she had just won the jackpot. ”Not soon enough” she said with the biggest grin on her face. She picked up her backpack from the floor and had one hand on the door handle when she turned around;  
”You are pretty spesh Gidge, I hope you know that”.  
And with that she was gone and Bridget took a minute to breath and recollect her thoughts.

Bridget was finally at home, cuddled up in her favorite sweater, an old oversized grey sweater she purchased when she travelled thru Europe in her late twenties. She bought a bigger size in hope of growing those extra inches she always wanted, but that dream never came thru, hence, it was still oversized. But as time went, she grew to like her length and saw a couple of advantages with it.  
A glass of red in one hand and her phone in the other, catching up with some emails she needed to reply. A typical evening at the Westfall residence. Her mind started to drift away and she found herself thinking about a certain beautiful brunette with a cheeky mind and rapid tongue. She wondered if she had taken water over her head. Could this really lead to anything? She could at least name a handful reasons to why this was a big no no.  
There was the the obvious student-teacher reason. The age difference. Franky`s cheeky and flirtatious persona that attracted way to many girls for Bridget`s liking. Their different lifestyles and so on.  
She found herself smiling because at the end of the day, it didn't fucking matter. Because if you have fallen for someone, well then fuck everything!

Franky didn't cope any better, although she wasn't at home, she was down at the bar on the corner of her apartment with her best friends Boomer and Liz. You all know Boomer, let me introduce Liz. She was a bit older then Franky and Boomer, but nevertheless, she was the glue that held them all together. They met Liz while doing some volunteer work at a legal aid firm 2 years ago, and they instantly hit it off. Liz was like the mum they never had but always wanted. They were celebrating another school week coming to an end. They talked about …well truth to be told, Franky had no clue, because she wasn't listening to Boomers chatter, her mind was occupied with thoughts of Bridget. She just couldn't get her out of her head. She couldn't believe the spark between them, the attraction they shared and the intimacy they already experienced.  
”Fuck Franky, that`s twice in one day I have to look at you drooling, close that mouth of yours will ya” Boomer said annoyed that her friend wasn't listening to her but also amused because she had never seen Franky daydreaming this much before.  
”Fuck off will ya” Franky said while punching Boomer on her arm. She suddenly got an idea, she wasn't sure if Bridget would appreciate it, but she had to do it. She had to see her, even just for a minute or two.

On her way over to Bridgets place, she started to think about the L word, a word she hadn't said to anyone since before the day her father left her, and that was over 25 years ago. _I wonder what it really feels like to be in love, to be loved, to love another person wholeheartedly, to give them all of you and get all of them in return_. With Bridget she felt things she never felt before, she felt different, good different, that much she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly that meant. She knew she was damaged, but in a way she had come to peace with that, that she might never be fully healed. She even joked about that her heart wasn't the color red, it was black, black like the night in a winter month. But that first night she met Bridget, when Bridget smiled at her, that genuine smile that reached her eyes, she was damn sure that a little piece of her heart started to change color.

She saw a dim lighting coming from Bridgets window, good god let her be home. On the little cute walkway leading up to her front door, she couldn't help peeking in thru the window, and what she saw, jesus fucking christ, fucking hell, give me strength. Bridget was wearing black hotpants that stopped just under her bum and a navy green sports bra. She had her hands on the floor, bum in the air and had one leg outstretched in the air, pointing towards Franky. Bridget was doing yoga, Bridget was doing YOGA HALF NAKED! If Franky was gonna die now was a really good time to do it, what a way to go. She had trouble to ring the doorbell, her arms felt like jelly and she couldn't stop shaking, so instead she just tapped the door lightly with her foot.

”Coming coming, just a sec” Franky heard Bridget yell thru the house and when Bridget opened the door, both of them stood speechless just lost in each other eyes. Franky's eyes started drifting along with a drop of sweat dripping further down, along her neck, down to her collarbone, where it stayed. Franky made sure she took a mental picture, this might be one of the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.  
Franky, Franky, FRANKY! Her eyes shot upwards to Bridgets eyes again; ”Sorry, what?”  
Smirking lightly; ”I said, what are you doing here?”  
”I don't really know to be honest, I just…..I just wanted to see ya. I should go” she was so embarrassed, she acted like a total moron. It felt like she was under a magical Bridget spell, a spell that left her with no control over herself, and if Bridget had asked her to do anything, she probably would have without a doubt. AND it was terrifying.  
She was halfway down the pathway when she heard Bridget speak;  
”You want to know something?”  
Franky turned around, both hands tucked in her pockets to keep them from shaking, she shrugged her shoulders, not really sure if she could take a rejection right now;  
”You showing up here like this…” she said pointing towards Franky.  
Oh god please don’t…  
”makes me very very happy”.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_A week later_

 

It had been the week from hell for Franky. She had been attending all her daily classes and all the work that comes with that, had to finish 2 essays, and on top of that, she had been volunteering at the legal aid firm 3 evenings as well. It was a miracle she was still awake considering she have had approximately 8 hours of sleep the last 3 days. She was also depressed, she hadn't been able to spend any time with Bridget since last week and it was eating her up. Luckily for Franky, Bridget was a gem of texting and they had some pretty amazing conversations over the phone. AND her psychology class was about to start, so at least she would get a pretty good view of Bridget soon enough.

Bridget's week had been pretty much the same as usual. Long days at the clinic where she held her therapy sessions, followed by the never ending paperwork when she came home. She only had teaching on Fridays, which happened to be today. She was standing in the teachers lounge filling up a freshly brewed cup of coffee. If she had to name one thing she couldn't live without, coffee would be the answer. It was her drug, and she would never ever give it up. She brought her cup and a pile of paperwork with her and started to walk over to the classroom. Today she was gonna surprise the class with an exam, a test to see if they were ready for the upcoming final exam that would take place in about 4 weeks time.

1 hour later, she relaxed in her chair behind her desk, studying her students writing away. Taking a sip of her coffee she picked up her book she brought with her, _surrounded by psychopaths_ , and started reading. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and read the text message;  
 **psychopaths, really? must be a hot read Gidge**  
Bridget looked over to Franky, that sneaky shit, who looked as innocent as a newborn baby. Bridget knew she shouldn't, but couldn't stop herself from replying;  
 **You have no idea**  
Another one;  
 **I cant stop thinking of you**  
another;  
 **You look incredibly hot today**  
and another;  
 **oh and babe, no phones allowed during tests**  
HOLY SHIT! Franky almost fell of her chair. She had to read them again and again. Did Bridget just straight out admitting she was thinking of Franky all the time, and did she just call her babe? What the fuck was happening. She knew Bridget felt something for her, she could see it in her eyes when they spoke and she could feel it in her heart when they touched, but still.

Franky was one of the last left, finishing her test just before the time ran out. It took her a while to get the texts out of her head and get her focus back on the test, but she did it and she was happy with her effort. When she put her finished test on Bridget's desk, she sneakingly dropped a piece of paper in Bridget's lap, winked at her, turned and left the classroom. Bridget's eyes on Franky's bum all the way out before she disappeared behind the door. She picked up the piece of paper that read; _thanks for making me sit thru this test dripping wet. you have no idea what your words do to me. you Bridget Westfall are fucking ace._  
She couldn't stop the smile on her lips and just as she was about to get back to her book her phone buzzed again;  
F - **i need you - tonight, your place?**   
**YES**  
Fucking ace indeed.

Kim was sitting at the front row, she had just finished her test and she was happy with her work. Psychology wasn't her favorite subject but she was a top student and just had to have the best grades, whatever it took. Kim also happened to be one of Franky's ex lovers. They hooked up one night a couple of months ago, and while it was just a root for Franky, it was so much more to Kim. So when Franky showed up to class the day after their night together acting like it was nothing, she was angry. She couldn't let it go. She wanted Franky, Franky didn't want her. She felt used and was committed to get her back one day. So when she saw the interaction between her teacher and her crush/enemy she couldn't believe what an opportunity that might have opened up. She just needed to gather some more evidence first.

Franky and Bridget were cuddled up on the couch, naked arms and legs tangled together, only covered by a thin sheet. They were sweaty, giddy and exhausted. Both equally excited to spend some time together, Franky barely even had time to set a foot inside the house before Bridget jumped her, and it was first now Bridget saw exactly how much she needed Franky. Jeans sprawled out on the floor, a bra hanging on the lamp, her underwear on the tv bench close to one of Franky's shoes. An old flower vase broken in half on the floor, and the lamp that usually stood beside the couch, also on the floor. She looked over to the kitchen and found Franky's other shoe on the kitchen island. _How the hell did it get there?_ Someone from the outside looking in would have said she had a break in.   
Bridget's hand were caressing the big beautiful blossom tattoo on Franky's stomach. She knew it had a story, because the first night they made love, Bridget could feel Franky tense up every time she came anywhere near it. Since then, she had been careful not to get to close to that area but wanted to show Franky that she was there for her, that she could trust her, lean on her. Gently following the branches with her fingertips, hearing Franky's breathing increase and muscles tense, slowing her movements;  
”I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. All of you. I just want you to know that you can trust me, that you can lean on me. I wanna be there for you, with you”  
Franky shut her eyes closed. _Is she a mind reader now? How the fuck does she do it? How is it possible that she knows the answer before I've even asked the question._   
”Had a shitty childhood. Dad left when I was 7, left me with mum who blamed me for everything” a single tear now running down her cheek. She thought that was enough to tell, wasn't going to say more about it, but once she started, she couldn't stop. She felt so safe in Bridget's presence.  
”She was abusive, started with meaningless words, she got worse, turned physical. Under those branches is 7 scars, 6 cigarette burns and one from a belt. I just laid there, thought I probably deserved it. When I turned 13 I couldn't take it anymore. Ran away from home, hung out in an empty shed just beside my school, stayed there 4 months. Then one teacher found out, I was in the system, ended up in a foster home”  
She couldn't look at Bridget, she didn't want to see the pity in her eyes, she didn't want to be weak, she didn't want to break completely in front of her, but she wanted to finish this.  
”It wasn't much better there, I stayed in 5 different homes in total, moved out the day I turned 18. Been on my own since then. I was stronger on my own, I was a lot happier. Met Boomer when i was 19, she's my best friend, let me stay in her apartment. Lived there since then, I owe her a lot”.

Bridget had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How can anyone do that to their child. How can something so beautiful and precious come from so much evil. Franky was a fucking warrior for surviving this, to come out of this on top. She dried her eyes on the sheet covering both of them, she needed to be strong, for Franky. She kept her hand just below the scar, but moved her other hand under Franky's chin, lifting her head up, so she could see Franky's eyes. Teary green eyes met teary ocean blue, _please baby, look at me_ ;  
”Franky, I'm so sorry that happened to you. But please believe me when I say that you are a fucking warrior for surviving it. Look at where you are today, what you achieved. You are beautiful, smart and kind. You make me feel things I didn't even know I could feel. We have know each other, what, 8 days now and it feels like you already have given me the entire world”. Finishing of that sentence with a passionate kiss, a kiss that, if Franky couldn't take in her words yet, instead would show her how she felt. Breaking apart only when they needed to breath. Franky cupped Bridget's hand with her own, guiding her hand up to her most sacred part of her body. An area no one have ever entered. Resting her forehead against Bridget's shoulder;  
”You know, no one has ever been aloud near this tattoo, ever. This is a first for me”  
Bridget gently caressing the skin, trying to erase the pain, kissing the pain away.   
She looked up between her kisses, Franky's eyes were shut closed, a tear running down her cheek and it looked like there was more to come. When she heard Franky silently thanking her after every touch, every kiss, she felt her own heart break for the woman underneath her, and in that moment she knew that she would do everything in her power to protect her, to keep her safe, help her heal and make her feel loved.

Franky ended up staying the night, another first for her. Bridget somehow made Franky feel so fucking safe, so comfortable and it was a feeling she grew to love. She never wanted to let go of that feeling anytime soon. They were still on the couch when Franky woke up, still pitch dark outside. She looked at the kitchen clock, 4.30 am. To early even for Franky. She snuggled back into Bridget's warm chest again, and before she felt the tiredness take her back to sleeping, she whispered to Bridget; _I think I'm falling in love with you._


	7. Chapter 7

 

Bridget was going to have a busy Wednesday, back to back sessions until 6, spinning class at 6.30 and then endless of paperwork after that. She liked keeping busy, she would always have mad weeks and then spending her weekends to rest up, relax and sleep as much as possible, because she just loved it. But that was before Franky entered her life. They only had the weekends together, to really spend time with each other, because their lives were so busy, and for that she wanted to be fresh, she needed the energy to keep up with Franky's wild charisma and cheeky personality. 

 

She had just finished the bike exercise and was dripping from sweat, she was exhausted. But she felt great! She loved to work out to the point to where she almost threw up, the feeling that she did everything she could, ever muscle in her body sore and her lungs almost exploding from tiredness. The best kind of workout. When she got home she went straight to her computer, starting to write some reports. She opened her mail to see if she had any changes to tomorrows schedule, but it looked all clear. She went to the kitchen to fill up a glass of red, when she heard a pling, signaling she had received a new email. She didn't recognize the address it came from, and when she read it she was confused. _-don’t get your hopes up, she will hurt you-_

Shrugging her shoulders, probably sent to the wrong address. Closing her laptop, she brought her glass of red with her and entered her luxurious bathroom, finally time for a bath.

 

Franky had been in the library with Boomer studying all afternoon. They had 2 exams coming up early next week and she really needed to ace those too, it was her favorite subjects, family and criminal law. The library was packed, seemed like everyone had an exam coming up. Boomer was laughing loudly at something Franky said and they got like 100 eyes on them, begging them to shut the fuck up. Kim had been there too, and was approaching the loud duo, eyes solely on Franky when she spoke;

”You guys coming to the student bar later? Supposed to be one hell of a party there tonight”

”Fucking right we are Kimmy” Boomer replied enthusiastically. Franky just rolled her eyes, tired of the grudge Kim had on her, she would never leave her alone, they shared a night together a long time ago and Kim just couldn't let it go, it annoyed the hell out of Franky. 

While Boomer and Kim kept chatting with each other, Franky wasn't that interested in what they talked about, so she took her phone and decided she would text Bridget.

**tell me something funny, I need something to cheer me up from all this fucking studying**

It didn't take long before a reply came thru;

**something funny huh? like that time I ended up in a random persons backseat because i thought it was my uber ride?**

starting of the text with 2 laughing emojis **you did not? thats fucking hilarious gidge.**

another reply;

**all worked out perfectly fine. satisfied?**

**more then satisfied, thanks spunky.**

 

Franky and Boomer was on the dance floor, having their own private dance competition, and so far Boomer had the lead. She was just the most free spirited dancer, her upper body was completely still, just moving her knees and legs around, it was hilarious to watch. Boomer thought it was time for some shots, so she left Franky on the dance floor while she went to the bar, thinking that some tequila would be perfect for tonight. Boomer loved Franky, they were like sisters, constantly messing with each other. She didn't know all of Franky's history, but knew she had have it rough while growing up, she felt the need to protect her always, even if she knew Franky absolutely could handle a lot by herself. But whenever she asked for anything, she would be there in an instant. It was the same the other way around too. They had became this inseparable dynamic duo. 

Over at the dance floor Franky felt someone getting closer and closer, she felt their groin on her leg, hands coming around her waist, and she did not like it. Turning around she came face to face with Kim, fuck, she's like a fucking cold that never will go away. Trying to be polite with her, she gently removed Kim's hands from her waist and asked her to keep her hands to herself.

”Why do you keep ignoring me, I know you want me. I could feel it in the way you fucked me senseless that night” she said with a wicked smile.

”Fuck off, just stay away from me, I don't need your drama right now” she said and went to find Boomer, she was desperately in need of a shot right now. Franky wasn't very fond of tequila per say, she just loved the little routine that followed by doing it. Salt, lime and tequila, here we go. 3 shots and some gossiping between them later, Franky headed to the bathroom. She was just about to wash her hands when she spotted Kim in the mirror, locking the door. _Poor little fucker, just give up._ Kim was leaning against the door, one foot up, arms crossed over her chest.

”Just tell me this, when you're fucking that old slag, at least its me you're thinking of right”

”What did you just say?” her hands turning white from gripping the sink so hard. 

”I know you're screwing that old bitch”

_How the fuck did she know? After that first encounter at school, they had been really careful, all mature content was strictly forbidden outside of Bridget's house. Fucking bitch, had she been spying on her, on them?_

”Sorry, don't know what you talking about” trying to sound nonchalant at Kim's accusation, but deep inside, just a single little thought of Bridget and how she made her feel, she just couldn't stop the grin appear on her face. Trying to get out of the bathroom, moving Kim with a little push. She was a little surprised when she felt Kim's fist hit her right under her eye, and she stumbled back a little, already feeling the warm blood running down her cheek. She did not see that coming, at all.  She was a little shocked to be honest, she never thought Kim would have the courage to go threw with it, she was all talk. Turned out, she also had a wicked right hook. She was tiny, but a scrappy little shit. She didn't want to fight her, so was on her way out when she felt Kim jump on her, grabbing her hair and clawing her with her sharp nails. Fuck it. She used her elbow to break loose from the grip Kim had on her, and it wasn't meant to, but her elbow made contact with Kim's nose, and she could her the bone crack, Kim fell to the ground holding her nose.

”You fucking bitch, you broke my nose” she cried out, blood everywhere.

”Well, you kind of deserved it. Now, leave me the fuck alone”

Boomer was around looking for Franky and suddenly Franky appeared in her eye sight, coming towards her, bleeding from a cut under her eye, and red scratch marks all over her face.

”What happened to you, you look like shit”

”Cheers Booms, I fill you in later. Lets get out of here, my fucking head hurts”

 

At breakfast the day after Franky filled Boomer in on what happened last night. To say Boomer was mad was an understatement. She had always liked Kim, thought she was a cool chick, but after hearing everything Franky just told her, she was shocked. 

”Fucking aye, she's a real nutcase huh” Boomer said. She was still curious about the ”old lady”, Franky hadn't shared that much information and she was curious so she continued her investigation Boomer style;

”So your not screwing some old slag then? Who's the chick then, the chick that made your common sense disappear and your mouth drool?” 

”Boomer, for fuck sake. Its not like that, she's not a slag, and she's not old. Im not telling you a thing right now, just leave it” she replied, pretty annoyed at Boomer for using Kim's choice of words that was meant to hurt Bridget, Franky's Gidget. The prettiest, kindest, sweetest soul Franky knew, and she couldn't take people calling her Bridget that shit. 

 

Bridget hadn't heard a word from Franky since their text-conversation on Wednesday. It was now Friday. She had tried to call her several times, but no answer. Texting was useless, if she didn't answer when it rang, she wouldn't reply to a text. She had texted her anyway **\- Franky, why aren't you answering my calls? Has something happened? Have i done anything wrong? Im always here if you need me, I hope you know that. I miss you xx -** She was worried about her. She didn't know what was going on, what had happened. Had she done something wrong? Her mind going crazy. She was walking down the corridor of the law building on the university when she spotted Boomer. She knew Boomer from all of Franky's stories that she had been sharing with her, and found her to be an interesting character. She walked up to her, surprised to not find Franky anywhere close. 

”G´day Susan. You have a minute?” 

”Yep, whats up doc?”

”Im not a doctor Susan, you can call me Bridget.” she said, she wanted to ask her about Franky but knew that she couldn't just ask her straight out, she had to be subtle about it.

”I just wanted to congratulate and tell you that you did really good on the test last week, one of the highest score in the class, actually you and Franky shared that position. So keep up the good work. You know where she is by the way, I want to tell her the news too” she said, feeling proud of herself for not giving anything away. She was a little stunned when she felt Boomer lift her up and giving her a hug, Bridget couldn't help but smile.

”Thanks Doc, eh sorry, Bridget, but for real? I was the best in the class? Thats fucking awesome, never been that before. Ehh, and Franky´s not here today, she´s sick. Í´ll tell her the news when I get back later, she´s gonna be stoked as well”

”Okay then. See you later at class” 

Bridget felt sad she wasn't going to see Franky later, she had missed her terribly. She had never been the person who had to rely on someone to function properly, but right now, she felt a little out of function. Franky had already become such a big part in her life, that she felt like she wasn't really complete when Franky wasn't there. _So Bridget, you have a choice to make, stay her and sulk like a little baby or do something about it._ Since her class didn't start for another 3 hours, she chose the later option. It was a bit risky, but since she knew Boomer was at school and wasn't gonna be there, she took the chance. 

 

Parking up just outside their apartment building, she took a moment to look around. It was actually a quite nice neighborhood, a lot of bars, shops, cafe´s and just across the apartment was a big park, with running trails and an outdoor gym. Walking up the stairs, stopping at the third floor, she found the apartment door immediately, thanks to the doormat **-just 2 poor students living her, feel free to leave food at anytime-**. She rang the doorbell and heard some movement from inside. When the door opened both of them stood speechless. Franky because Bridget was at her apartment. Bridget because, well Franky's face. Franky's beautiful face, now full of bruises, stitches and scratch marks.

”What happened to you?” Bridget almost whispered, concern in her eyes. 

Franky couldn't handle her feelings, Bridget's look just now, fuck, it was full of concern, worry, sadness, it was to much.

”You shouldn't be here” she said, trying to close the door, but Bridget stopped it with her foot.

”No, I shouldn’t. But I am. And we need to talk” she said in a stern voice. 

Franky was a little taken a back, she hadn't seen this side of Bridget before, the feisty and bossy side. She felt aroused and scared at the same time. 

They went to Franky's room, just in case someone else would show up, they didn't want to risk it anymore then they already were. Franky sitting on the bed, Bridget standing against the wall, a little distance between them. Franky knew she had screwed up, she usually did, but the tension between them in the room was unbearable.

”Im sorry, i wanted to tell ya but I didn't want you to worry. Im fine, its just a scratch” not able to look Bridget in the eyes, she couldn't handle the disappointment in her eyes. 

”What happened, who did this to you? And no bullshit..” 

”We were at the student bar Wednesday, me and Boomer. A fun night out after all the fucking studying you know. And it was, until Kim showed up. We hooked up one night a couple of months ago, it meant nothing, but apparently she can´t let it go. She´s obsessed with me and thinks that I want her, I don’t, I promise you” looking up slightly, afraid that what she said had hurt Bridget, finding nothing, she kept going;

”She tried dancing up close with me, but I left. Then when I was in the bathroom, she cornered me again, locked the fucking door and everything. She wanted me angry. She said some hurtful things..” tearing up, she continued;

”..about you. She fucking knows, I don't know how, but she knows about us. I just wanted to leave, so I pushed her from the door and tried to get out. She got lucky with her punch, it was unexpected. But I didn't fight back I promise, i just wanted out of there. Then she jumped me and started stabbing me with her fucking fingernails, I tried to get her off me and my elbow hit her nose. It wasn't my intention, but it happened” Franky finished, drying her eyes and nose with her sweater. Bridget had been quiet the whole time and Franky was afraid that this was it. She was sure she fucked it all up before it even had started. Bridget eased of the wall, walking over slowly to Franky. Standing between Franky's legs, she put her hands on her cheeks, gently stroking her bruised skin. She leaned in a little, searching for her green teary eyes;

”Why didn't you answer my calls?”

”I honestly don't know. I was embarrassed i guess. I didn't want ya to see me like this. Im sorry”

”Thats not a good reason you know. I was worried sick about you, i thought I had done something wrong”

”God no Gidge, you haven't done anything wrong. Im sorry, I should have told ya”

”Yes you should have. I care about you, a lot. You don't have to go thru everything on your own anymore, you can lean on me”

”So there is still an us? I haven't fucked everything up?”

”No you haven’t. Do you want there to be an us? Like you and me, exclusively?”

”I do. I really want that. Gidge, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I…” she couldn't get the last words out, instead she pulled Bridget closer to her, getting rid of the distance between them, and put her lips on Bridget's. God, she missed these lips. So soft, so gentle, so perfect. 

 

They were laying in Franky's bed, basking in the afterglow. They were a thing now. Of course, they still had to be careful, Bridget was still Franky's teacher, but they would make it work. But still, Franky had a freaking girlfriend, and she was smoking hot. She was so happy, she couldn't believe it. Bridget was hers, only hers. Her smile faded a little when Bridget said;

”So, how are we going to handle this Kim situation?”

 

Bridget wasn't quite sure how to deal with the whole situation she had ended up in. She never in a million years would have thought that she would have a girlfriend who was nearly 10 years younger than her, but that wasn't the real problem here was it. In a world with over 3 billion women, whereas 13 million of them lived in Australia, and in Melbourne specific, around 2 million. Out of all those women, she ended up falling in love with the one person she shouldn't even consider. She fell in love with one of her students. If that wasn't enough, she was now also being threatened about it. She thought about the whole situation for a while and felt like her hands were a little bit tied down. She couldn't deny her feelings, the heart wants what the heart wants. And it was not like she was a child predator or anything, Franky was an adult for fuck sake, 28 years old. She didn't lurk Franky in, she never manipulated her, hell even if she had wanted to manipulate Franky it would be impossible. Franky was her own person, strong enough to stand on her own two feet, never taking shit from anyone. Even a professional soldier would never get Franky to do something she didn't want to. _Love is a special and rare thing, and if you someday are lucky´enough to find the real deal, do whatever it takes to keep it_.


	8. Chapter 8

 

It was now 9.30 pm Sunday morning and Boomer was annoyed. She had been waiting for Franky for 15 minutes and not even the tiniest sign of her. Sunday mornings were their thing, they always started the day with a 30 minutes run in the park, finishing off their workout on the nearby outdoor gym. When they were done with their workout, they went to the little cafe on the corner of their apartment building, indulging in their freshly baked buns and perfectly brewed coffees. Picking up her phone, dialing Franky's number. It rang for a while before she was met with a  sleepy voice on the other line;

”Booms whats up?” she said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping goddess beside her.

”WHATS UP? Don't you dare whats up me, where the hell are ya? I been waiting for ya forevva..and also why are you whispering?”

”Shit shit shit, fuck I´m sorry Booms, I can be there in 15 yeh?”

”Nah don´t bother, not in the mood anymore am I..See ya when you get home if you even bother coming home” CLICK.

FUCK! Franky exclaimed louder then she wished for and held her hand over her mouth in a lame attempt to dampen the sound. She wasn't successful and felt Bridget started to move, stretching her body a little and without even opening her eyes, she pulled Franky into her warm body and into her embrace. Face to face now, Bridget with her eyes closed, still half asleep, asking what was wrong;

”Oh ya know, just me fucking up again”

”Babe, you are not a screw up. What happened?” 

”Booms is pissed off at me. We always spend our Sunday mornings together, working out and stuffing our faces with pastries, but I forgot” she said with a sad smile.

”Oh babe, I'm sure you can make it up to her. Why don't you invite her over for lunch, we can do a barbecue and chill out in the sun by the pool in the backyard?

”Im not sure that is a good idea. I haven’t told her yet…about you”

Then she went on to explain why she hadn't told Boomer yet. ”Firstly, I am gonna tell her, I just want to wait until we don't have to sneak around anymore. You see, I love that woman to death and she's my best friend, but she has the biggest most innocent mouth out there, I just want to be sure that if she accidentally says something and someone else gets wind of it, that it doesn't come back on you. Especially since we already have Kim to deal with. I don't wanna risk it, i don't wanna risk you.”

”Shh its ok, I get it. I agree with you” she said in that voice that was so soothing, so loving and it calmed Franky down immediately. 

”How about this then, let´s stay here just a little longer, then we can raid the kitchen and bake some goodies for you to bring back”

Franky leaning in and giving Bridget a loving kiss, ”Sounds perfect spunky”.

 

Bridget wasn't a rule person per se, but had three firm rules that she never ever broke. One: No getting out of bed before 9.30 pm on weekends. Two: Always start your day with a coffee. Three: Do yoga at least twice a week. She had a fourth too, red wine is an anytime of the day drink, but she felt that was so obvious that she didn't think of it as a rule, more as common sense. So while Franky started to gather the ingredients for the bake out, Bridget sipped her coffee, starting to feel alive again.

 

”GIDGE! Have you tried this?” Franky asked holding one of Bridget's newly baked muffin in her hand. 

”Not yet, how tasty are they?” 

Franky held the muffin up, inviting Bridget to take a bite, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Bridget gave Franky a quick peck on the lips before taking a bite from the muffin Franky had in her hand. The content was barely in her mouth before she spit it out again, running to the sink and filling her mouth with water. Franky couldn't contain her laughter, she laughed so hard she could barely stand up.

”What the hell was that? It was disgusting, it didn't taste at all like a muffin” Bridget said between intakes of water.

”Yeh I figured it would be. Gidge, you took soy sauce instead of soy milk” Franky said laughing so hard that she think she peed herself a little.

”YOU KNEW you little shit??” Bridget said while she started chasing after Franky.

She caught her after forcing her into a corner, she had nowhere to run. Wrestling her down onto the floor. She had one leg in between Franky's and the other one connected with Franky's outside thigh. Holding Franky's arms down over her head with her hands. She put some pressure with her leg on Franky's center, putting some friction between them. She could see Franky's eyes turning a shade darker. Lowering her head closer to Franky's ear;

”You thought that was funny huh?” grazing her teeth on her earlobe, before giving it a gentle bite. 

Franky's eyes shut closed, her arousal skyrocketed. Fuck, she was so turned on right now. Bridget was feisty, she knew that. But this version of Bridget, holy shit, it was so hot. All demanding, dominant. Bridget let go of her hold on Franky's arms;

”Please be a doll and leave them there for me”

Franky didn't speak, she had no words. She was too aroused to focus on anything else then Bridget's tongue on her neck. Bridget made quick work of discarding Franky's t-shirt. She took a moment to study Franky's naked body, taking in all her beauty. She was drop dead gorgeous. Olive skin combined with beautiful ink, just beautiful. She cupped Franky's breast and took her nipple between her teeth, sucking gently, before doing the same thing with the other breast. Feeling Franky's hand on her back she stopped what she was doing and found Franky's eyes;

”Did I say you could move them?”

Franky groaned, felt Bridget take her hands back to where they were supposed to be.

”Now, stay there” Bridget said in a demanding way before continuing what she was doing.

 

4 orgasms later, Franky was as close to unconsciousness as she could without actually be it. Holy fucking shit, Bridget had taken her to a whole new world and she had come so hard that she was sure the neighbors felt like there had been a little earthquake going on. Her body felt like jelly and her mind was blown away. She had well and truly been fucked senseless. Well done Gidge. 

Feeling Bridget on top of her about to go again, she had to stop her, she couldn't handle anymore.

”Fuck Gidge, I cant” she said breathless.

Bridget looked down at her, a proud smirk on her face;

”Just tell me this, are you ever gonna make fun of me again huh?”

”If this is the punishment, I might have to but…not for a while, I'm fucking rooted. You just fucked my brain out” she said, connecting her lips with Bridget, showing her how much she liked it.

 

On the way home, Franky stopped at a bakery, buying all of Boomers favorite cupcakes. It wasn't like she could come home with the muffin Bridget destroyed earlier, then she would never be forgiven. Entering their shared apartment she found Boomer on the couch, watching some crappy reality show. 

”What ya watching Booms?” she said praying to god that Boomer had eased off a little since they last spoke. And she had;

”Uh oh, come watch this, the hell is about to break loose, watch”

Both engrossed in what happened Boomer then spoke;

”You see that there, that´s Ryan, and that there is Lisa, they had a thing ya know. The blonde girl over there is Rebecca, and that kid who looks like Jesus over there.. ” she said pointing at the different people. 

”Rebecca and Ryan had sex last night, and Lisa just found out. Ryan denies everything, but that Jesus kid saw it and told Lisa. I hope they punch each other. Its so fucking stupid but I can´t stop watching” she said while her eyes kept flicking from the tv to the box in Franky's hands.

”Ahh Booms, this is crap, I can´t even keep up with what you just said” Franky huffed and sat down next to Boomer, giving her the box full of cupcakes. 

”You know, I´m really sorry for this morning. I totally forgot”

”It´s ok Franks. Did u bang your mistress? she said still trying to figure out what Franky was up to, or to be precise, WHO Franky was doing. 

”Aarrgghh Booms, don´t call her that. Í´m sorry, but I can´t tell you yet” her eyes pleading with Boomers, _please just drop it_.

”Okay, but you did ditch me for her, not just a game this one ay” she said, letting Franky off the hook for now.

_Ohh Booms, she's not a game, she's the fucking dream._

 

The week had passed by rather quick, and it was now Friday. It had been a typical week for Bridget, she had accomplished her weekly WWW. Work, working out and wine. Franky´s week had been more stressful, with two exams, school and working two nights at Legal Aid. She didn't mind tho, she loved working there, feeling important and actually make a difference for people, helping them. The exams could piss off tho, they were just a pain in the ass. The only downside had been that she hadn't seen Bridget at all and it had made her grumpy, or what was the word Boomer called her last night, thats right, cranky bitch. BUT today was Friday and her mood was about to improve since she would see Bridget soon.

Bridget had just left the library, collecting a book she needed for her class today when Kim passed by. Her face still bruised and her nose swollen, _jeez, Franky's elbow was lethal_ she thought. Bridget had started her class with congratulating her students about the test they did 2 weeks ago, everyone had passed. She had written the names of the 5 best test scorers on the chalkboard. Franky and Boomer both had 98%, Vera and Ryan 96% and Kim 91%. 

”Oy Franky, seems like you know how to talk about feelings and emotions after all aye?” Ryan shouted.

”Well, it wasn't an oral test now was it?” Franky cheekily replied, winking at him.

”I´ve heard rumors you had one of those too, screwing your way to a good grade huh” Kim said looking straight at Franky, a smug grin on her face. The class erupted in whistles and hollers and she heard some comments like - _good on ya Franks_ , _dropped ya pants did ya_ , _she's to hot for you -_ Her eyes searched Bridget's, pleading for forgiveness - _I'm sorry, I don't want this for you. I´m gonna fucking kill her._ Bridget's eyes met Franky's, she could see the hurt, her internal struggle, her anger, her plea. -  _Its ok Franky, we`ll fix this, you're not alone - we´re in this together_.

_”_ Shut the fuck up all of you, Franky didn't do nothing, she's just that smart, so fuck off all of ya” Boomer shouted and that shut everyone up. 

Franky extra thankful for her friend, nudging Boomer on her arm, mouthing a silent thank you. Boomer had always been there for her and would always be there for her no matter what. Boomer would take a bullet for Franky, without any hesitation. And they both knew the feelings were mutual.  

Franky was angry. She knew what she was to do wasn't gonna help the rumors, probably the opposite, but in this moment she didn't care. Franky picked up her bag and left the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

 

As soon as the class was over Bridget rushed to the empty teachers lounge and phoned Franky. She wasn't expecting an answer, so was a little surprised when she picked up after the third ring. She could hear Franky had been crying, she sounded deflated.

”Baby, are you okay? Where are you?” 

”Im outside your house. Can you come home?” she sniffled.

”I´m on my way babe, just stay put” she said, hanging up the phone. 

She drove as fast as she could, she even sped thru a red light, fuck it she thought, there wasn't any cars around anyway. She just needed to get Franky in her arms as soon as possible. 

Bridget started thinking about the word home, she had thought about it for a while, what it would be like to share her house with Franky. To have her close to her all the time, sharing and learning the little things that came with living together, to have Franky to be the last thing she sees before she falls asleep and the first thing she sees when she wakes up. It would be the dream. She could even picture it. _Franky in the kitchen, cooking up some new improvised recipe she had googled during the day, and greeting me with the most loving kiss when I get back from work, ready to spend the evening just indulge in the food, and each other._ _Or both of us on the couch, both engrossed in work, picking our brains. In the bath, talking about our days at work or school._

 

Bridget parked her car on her driveway, didn't bother to lock it, she had more important things to do. She walked around to the back of her house, to her garden, and she found Franky sitting by the pool, feet in the water. She walked slowly, trying not to scare her;

”Baby, you okay?” she asked, and felt like a big stone dropped from her shoulders when Franky turned and looked at her with those captivating green eyes, every damn time she sees those beautiful green eyes staring right at her, like she's the prettiest girl out there, she falls a little bit deeper. Franky patted the space beside her, indicating for Bridget to join her. What Franky wants Franky gets and Bridget joins her, as close as she can without ending up in her lap. They take a moment to just sit there, hands linked together. No talking, no pity, no sadness, just sitting there enjoying each others company. After a couple of minutes Franky takes a deep breath, and Bridget has come to learn that it´s Franky's signal, she's ready to talk;

”Im sorry I just left you there to deal with all of it alone, I just had to leave. I was two seconds away from ripping her fucking head off”

”Don´t, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm proud of you, you know, you did the right thing” she said stroking Franky's arm, resting her head on her shoulder. 

”Im not sure Gidge, she's a fucking nutcase, she's not gonna let it go. You can´t loose your job because of me, I wont allow it” 

”I wont babe. Im sure everyone has forgotten all about it before tomorrow starts” she said in a convincing way, but not so sure of it truth to be told. She knew these type of rumors and accusations could blow up and never be entirely erased. Truth or not. She didn't want to spend anymore time on talking about this tho, she wanted to make the most of the time they had together this weekend, then it was back to a full week of work and less if close to none time with Franky. 

 

She took Franky's hand and brought her up in a standing position, giving her a kiss. Finally, she felt it was a lifetime ago she tasted those lips. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and could hear herself letting out a loud shriek milliseconds before she, fully clothed by the way, felt the cold water on her body. When she appeared again, she saw Franky standing there with a big grin on her face. Even if she was a little mad, she couldn't deny that big grin. It was definitely one of Bridget's favorite features on Franky, she looked so happy, so content with that grin. She swam graciously towards where Franky was standing, reaching her hand out;

”Since you got me in here, the least you can do is to get me out of here” 

Franky still with the grin on her face reached down to help her girlfriend up. Bridget was halfway up when she decided that it was time for payback, so she pulled Franky's arm towards her and it made Franky loose her balance, ending up in the pool right beside Bridget. 

”FUCK, it´s freezing cold” she said shivering trying to hug herself warm. Bridget swam over to her, wrapping her legs around Franky, resting her arms around her neck. Kissing, starting out as  innocent but quickly turned to passionate. Passionate turned to hungry and hungry to dirty. Hands everywhere, wanting to touch every inch of each other as they possible could. Franky's hand started to make its way down to where Bridget needed her the most and she silently thanked herself for the brilliant idea of wearing a skirt. She couldn't stop the moan when Franky entered her. Oh god, she would never get tired of this. Her forehead against Franky's shoulder, gently biting her on her collarbone, trying to dampen the sounds that left her mouth, not wanting to disturb the neighbors. Franky kept a steady pace with her fingers, sucking and nipping between Bridget's breast, her blouse was open enough for her lips to find skin to caress. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside of Bridget. It felt like they had been meant for each other all along, it just took some time for them to meet, and now when they finally had, it was faith, destiny, just meant to be. For Franky it felt like she had finally come home. She was in awe of Bridget's beauty, her body, the sounds she was making right now and she could easily come just by watching her. She couldn't help the words that escaped her lips, it just felt right, it was on her mind and she couldn't stop it coming on, she deserved to know;

_I love you_

Bridget was so turned on that she wasn't sure she had heard it right. Had she even heard it? Was it her mind pranking her? Did she say it herself? Maybe she tricked her brain into hearing those three words, she wasn't sure, the only thing she was sure of was that she came harder then ever before. Franky kept thrusting, wanting her to have maximum pleasure, she never wanted this moment to end. It was to magical. Bridget held Franky close to her, never ever wanting to let go. She felt Franky tightening her grip around her, obviously thinking the same thing. 

”Its true you know, I do love you, I mean how can I not?” she said and she was surprised at how easy the words just rolled off her tongue. When she thought about it, everything felt easy when she was with Bridget, it was like Bridget somehow made her stronger, tougher. 

”I love you too Franky and not to sound cheesy or anything, but I have since the first day I saw you” she said and continued;

”You're so beautiful and kind, you make me feel so safe. I know we haven't known each other for long, but for me it feels like an eternity. Im not going anywhere Franky” smiling that Gidget smile.

”But if you go anywhere, I will follow you. There´s no getting rid of me now spunky” Franky replied cheekily.

 

Bridget was laying on her bed, currently on house arrest it felt like. She had been ushered in her about one and a half hour ago by Franky. She was up to something that cheeky thing. She could her Franky jog down the hallway, coming closer and closer, the bedroom door opened, Franky's head sticking in;

”You haven't fallen asleep on me have ya?” stepping inside before closing the door after her. Closing the distance between them, reaching her hand out for Bridget to take. Its not until now that Bridget can see Franky has a scarf in her hands.

”Can I?” Franky says, indicating to the scarf in her hand.

Bridget's heart rate speeds up a little, a mix of different emotions running thru her head. Excitement the strongest of them all;

”Yes” she gets out. Franky gently ties the scarf over her eyes, careful not to tie it to hard. Taking Bridget's hand in hers, leading the way.

Franky stopping her when they entered the kitchen. Taking her in. _Fuck, she was so beautiful. Black jeans on, hugging her booty and thighs just right, perfectly combined with a loose white t-shirt. Hair up in a messy ponytail, lips slightly parted, like she was trying to figure out what was going on. And the best, she's mine. Only mine._

Bridget was beyond excited. It was so fucking thrilling not to be able to see anything, her other senses becoming more aware of what was happening. So when she suddenly felt Franky whisper in her ear -you look so fucking beautiful- and following up with spinning her around and pressing warm soft lips to her own, kissing her like it was the last kiss they would ever have, she felt like every bone and muscle in her body went limp. Franky's strong arms held her in place, they always would, she would never ever let anything happen to Bridget. Over her dead body. She gently untied the scarf, removing it. Bridget still had her eyes closed, which Franky thought was super cute;

”You can open your eyes now babe” standing behind her, hugging her from behind.

Bridget opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her, melted her heart. 

Dim lightning, kitchen table neatly set. Two candles were lit. A bouquet of red roses in the middle of the table. She did a quick head count, 3 big plates combining a total of 12 different tapas dishes. _How is it possible to do all of this in in under two hours. She's wonder woman when it comes to cooking_ she thought.

”Fancy joining me for dinner?” she asked.

”Oh my god Franky, you did all this? For me? It´s so…romantic” she was in ave. She had never been treated like this before.

”I did”

 

”Oh my god Franky, everything taste amazing. I could easily get used to this” Bridget said taking the last garlic drenched gambas into her mouth. Just yum!

”Can you now? Planning on keeping me around then?” Franky responded, cheeky as always.

”I am, as long as you want me to” she said before taking the last zip of her wine. Standing up, taking Franky's hand in her own, leading her over to their bedroom. When they passed the kitchen counter Bridget grabbed the scarf, the same scarf that had been tied over her eyes hours ago.

”Now let me show you just how much I appreciated tonight, by showing you what I can do with this” Bridget said seductively and sliding the scarf over Franky's hands.

Franky's grin couldn't get any wider.


	10. Chapter 10

 

”Can ya drop me off over there Booms” Franky said pointing to a little cafe.

”Sure, but Franks, this is a fancy neighborhood, sure you're at the right place?” Boomer said confused, who did Franky know around here? Dropping Franky off, she parked her car further down the street, curious to find out what her best mate was up to. She saw Franky coming out of the cafe, 2 take away mugs in her hand, walking the other way. Boomer followed her with her car, keeping a distance so Franky wouldn't notice her, she had seen this on tv many times, and had always wanted to try it out. She pulled the car over, stopping when she saw Franky walk up to this cute little one plan house, white fence around. Her jaw dropped to her knees when she saw who opened the door. When Kim had said those things about Franky and Bridget in class, she didn't believe it, just some more bullshit coming out from Kim's mouth. But now, now she saw it, the big smile on Bridget's face the moment she saw Franky. The hunger in Franky's eyes when Bridget had opened the door. There was no denying it, it was true. She took a moment to really study Franky. Come to think of it, she had never seen Franky so content before, so carefree, so relaxed, so in love. A smile crept upon her face, she was happy for her friend. Starting her car and driving back home, she swore to her self that she will do anything to keep that smile on her best mates lips. She was gonna give Franky so much hell when she got back, but also, she was going to protect her, both of them actually, at any cost.

 

Franky didn't want to leave. She never wanted to leave Bridget. They had just had the laziest of all Sundays, haven't done anything productive at all but she loved it, because she had spent it cuddled up with Bridget on the couch, just watching movies all afternoon. 

”Come on Gidge, just this once. Rules are there to be broken ya know?” They had come up with the rule when they started their relationship, no sleepovers during the weeks. It was just easier that way, still sneaking around and everything. One look at Franky and she melted. She had lost the battle before it even started because she would never be able to resist Franky, she couldn't deny her anything, and she didn't want to either.

”Ok, but just tonight tho, alright? We can´t make a habit out of it, not yet”

Franky turned on some music, taking Bridget in her arms. Celebration time!

 

 

The week had passed by quickly and it was already Friday. Bridget was in the teachers lounge drinking a well needed cup of freshly brewed coffee, chatting with the other teachers when Mr Jackson came in, the principle of the school. 

”Bridget, can I have a few minutes with you before your class starts?” he asked and left as fast as he came. Bridget nodded, taking another zip before making her way to the principles office. Knocking, waiting for an answer before she opened the door, she sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs on the other side of the principles desk. 

”I usually don't pay much attention to rumors going on, but when a student comes up to me, genuinely concerned about another one of my students, I have to take it seriously” he started.

”Whats your concern Mr Jackson?” Bridget asked, an unsettling feeling starting to grow in her stomach.

”One of the students from your class came in here yesterday demanding me to fire you. She says that you're having an unprofessional and unetichal relationship with one of your students, Ms Franky Doyle. I am sorry but I have to ask you, is there any truth to this accusation?” he says, his voice a mix of embarrassment but still authoritarian. Bridget needed more information;

”Can I ask what this person means by unprofessional? And this person, who's accusing me, it doesn't happen to be Kim Chang by any chance?” she asked, now feeling a lot more angry then unsettled.

”It is actually, why? She says your taking advantage of Franky, promising her a good grade in exchange of sexual favors. So, is there any truth to this?” he asked again.

Bridget's head was in turmoil. _Should she deny it, should she come clean?_ She needed her brain to think clearly now, this can be the biggest decision she ever had to take. If she denied it, that would mean denying Franky, denying what they had, denying her own feelings. If she came clean, it would probably mean loosing her teaching job. What hurt the most in this, was that someone had questioned her loyalty, saying she was taking advantage over someone else. She would never do that, to anyone. The thing was, Franky just happened. If Bridget had known that Franky was her student she probably wouldn't have ended up in bed with her that night. She wanted to think that she would have waited until they were no longer teacher-student. But she hadn't known and it happened, and it was mind blowing, it was a little bit like love at first sight. And you can never control love. She just couldn't help it, Franky had stormed into her life, sweeping her feet of the ground. She had just fallen in love, the crime wasn't bigger then that. Fuck teaching, love qounqers all. 

”Mr Jackson, I have never in my life taking advantage of another human being nor being unprofessional in my work. With that said, I can´t deny the accusation completely, it is true that I have been involved with Franky and it happened before I knew she was a student here. But I have never treated her or anybody else in my class differently to what I usually do” she said honestly, keeping her head high.

”I see. Thank you for your response and your honesty, but unfortunately, as you might have figured out, this means I cant have you teach here anymore. Im sorry but I have to dismiss you immediately. Im sorry miss Westfall” Mr Jackson replied. He didn't want to, she was one of the best teachers in that subject, but he had to follow the rulebook. 

Bridget replied with a sad smile, she understood, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. She liked teaching, she really did. She left his office, collecting her things in her own office and headed home. 

 

Franky was eager to see Bridget, they hadn't seen each other since Tuesday. She was sitting at her usual spot in the classroom, next to Booms. Booms were showing Franky a funny cat video from youtube when Mr Jackson walked in. Everyone went quiet. Franky could feel something wasn't right. 

”I´m here to inform you that Miss Westfall won´t be able to finish this course, she's been let go. From what I understand your final exam is in 2 weeks and Miss Westfall kindly left her notes for you guys, so you can keep studying and finish this course. Sorry for the inconvenient but it had to happen. Now keep studying and have a good day” With that he left the room. The feeling in the room was intense. What the fuck just happened?

Franky was furious. This had Kim written all over it. How could she be so fucking stupid. She had gone and got Bridget fired, stupid fucking bitch. Franky was ready to go over there and kick her stupid ass, before she felt Boomers hand on her arm;

”This suck aye. Miss Westfall didn't deserved this yeah, neither do you” she said, looking Franky straight in her eyes.

”Me? What do ya mean Booms?”

”I know Franks, you can stop messing me around now yeah. I saw the two of you, and listen. I'm happy for you Franks. You look good for each other, and on each other too i hope” she said giving Franky a big smile.

”Ahh Booms, I wanted to tell ya, I´m sorry I didn't, but I couldn't, I was trying to protect her, and fuck, now look what happened? I got her fucking fired” Franky said, a tear threatening to escape from her eye.

”Hey nah Franks, it wasn't your fault. But you should go ya know, you should go see your girl. And Franks, don't let her go. I've never seen you this happy before, she's good for ya”´Boomer said, urging Franky to leave and go find Bridget.

On her way out, Franky passed Kim, leaning over, whispering;

”You fucking piece of shit. You got her fired, you're so fucking stupid. This isn't over”

Kim actually felt a little remorseful, she didn't dislike Bridget that much, it was more that she wanted Franky to suffer, but now when it had happened, she was scared. Scared of what she's done, scared of what was to come, scared of Franky. Before Franky walked away, she tried to apologize; ”I never meant for this to happened” It was to late tho, she was speaking before deaf ears and Franky was already on her way out.

 

Franky took a cab to Bridget's house. She had tried calling her but no answer. She knocked about ten times before giving up, she was obviously not at home. Trying calling one more time, no luck. Fuck, where is she? Calling another cab, she thought she would try Bridget's other job, maybe she was there. Leaving a good tip to the driver for driving fast, she jumped out of the car and ran thru the doors. She was greeted by a receptionist, an older lady, didn't look a day under 65. 

”Hello dear, how can I help you?” she greeted Franky, a wide smile on her face.

”I need Bridget, is she here? Please say she´s here” Franky responded a worrying look on her face. ”She's in her office dear, let me just” she didn't have time to finish before Franky was opening the door to Bridget's office. 

Bridget was laying on the couch she had in her office, it was usually used by her clients, but today she felt like she needed it way more then them. She lifted her head a little when she heard the door open and smiled that sad smile that Franky found heartbreaking. She walked to the couch, kneeled down in front of Bridget;

”Im sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry” she said, tears not just threatening to fall anymore, they poured out.

Bridget didn't say anything, she just pulled Franky on top of her. Forehead to forehead. Chest to chest; ”Franky, you haven't done anything wrong, if anything, I should apologize to you” she said, holding Franky tight.

”Gidge stop, you got fired because of me, I got you fired” still sobbing.

”Franky listen to me. You didn't get me fired. I confessed. He asked me and I told him the truth. I couldn't lie Franky. I couldn't do that to you, i didn't want to lie about you. I love you, and I don't want to hide that anymore” she said, stroking Franky's back. 

”But still Gidge, you love that job and if I hadn't been so aggressive about us..” she was stopped by Bridget's lips on hers. Oh god, that felt so good.

”If you hadn’t, I would have. So stop beating yourself up. Yes, I loved that job, but you know what, I love you more. I love you Franky” pressing her lips against Franky's again. Franky's lips had become Bridget's drug and she was truly addicted. They laid there together for a while, before deciding to leave, bring take away with them and just spend the evening at Bridget's house. When they walked thru the reception, Franky stopped at the reception desk, introducing herself and apologizing to the lady for being so rude. The reception lady, who's name was Greta, a witty old woman who had been working with Bridget for a long time now. She raised her eyebrows and smiled to Bridget, as to confirm that this was THE Franky. Bridget just smiled at her, letting her know it sure was.

”Ahh the famous Franky, it all makes sense now. Good to finally get a face to the name” she said smiling. Franky smiled back at her before her eyes met with Bridget's, giving her a sly smirk;

”Talked about me have ya?”

Bridget's eyes travelled down to the floor, crinkling her nose in that cute way only Bridget knows how to, slightly embarrassed to have been caught. 

”She hasn't stopped” Greta said, clearly enjoying this moment. 

”Oh Greta, I think we´ll get along just fine” Franky grinned, saying goodbye to Greta, lacing her fingers with Bridget's before leading her out of the office.


	11. Chapter 11

_4 weeks later_

Bridget had been in Sydney for the last week, having to attend the yearly psychology convention. It was a big event and thousands of Australia's and the worlds best psychologists where there, to share and learn about the latest methods and treatments. Bridget was a big name in the psychology world, very well known world wide as well. To make a comparison to the music industry, what Beyonce had done for the music, Bridget has done for psychology. She had been asked to hold a keynote speak about cognitive behavioral therapy and it had been the highlight of the week, greatly appreciated and she had gotten standing ovations. She had have a good time but she had been gone for seven days and she had missed Franky terribly. She couldn't wait to get back home, to Franky.

 

Franky and Boomer had just ordered a couple of shots and some drinks. They were celebrating that the semester was finally over and that they now had a six week summer break to look forward to.

”Cheers to us Franks, we did it, finished another year. We´re fucking awesome” Boomer said before downing the shot.

”I´ll drink to that, cheers Booms” Franky replied, taking the shot. The liquid almost came back up again, it was disgusting. Fuck me it was vile. Franky's mind drifted back to the past year. It had been a long journey, many ups and downs. But here she was today, another semester had passed and she had completed all her courses, she had gotten the job she wanted for her internship next semester. Only one year left of studies now. She felt great, she was happy, she had a girl, and not just any girl either, THE girl, her girl. She felt like she was on top of the world. So why couldn't she smile? Because Bridget wasn’t here. Bridget had been gone for seven days, SEVEN. They had talked and texted with each other but it wasn't the same and Franky missed her so much. It was the little things she missed too, like Bridget's grumpy attitude in the mornings before her coffee. How her eyes lit up every time she saw Franky, and how her smile could speak a thousands words.

”Now tell me, how can I turn that pout into a smile? Can I buy you a drink?” Franky froze, she knew that voice, but it couldn't be, could it? Spinning around on the bar stool, green eyes gazing into sea blue. No way in hell.

”You could, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate it” she said playing along.

”Girlfriend huh? She´s a lucky girl then, hit the jackpot with you didn't she”

”You haven't seen her have you? Cause if you had you'll know I'm the lucky one” Franky said with so much sincerity in her voice that Bridget couldn't play along anymore.

”Oh babe” she said embracing Franky and giving her a kiss. A kiss so loving and passionate that it kind of made up for those seven days without. Franky didn't want to let Bridget go, so she stayed with her arms wrapped around her, just hugging her;

”You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow you sneaky thing” Franky said.

”I know, I missed you. I couldn't go a day longer without seeing you” she said sounding so vulnerable. She had never in her life had this feeling before. That kind when you feel alone even if you're surrounded by hundreds of people because the person you love the most isn't there beside you. It was weird, Franky had become such a huge part in her life in such a short period of time. She was her yin to her yang, her icing to the cake. She needed Franky beside her to function properly, she needed her like she needed her coffee in the mornings. And that said a lot.

”Wanna go home?” Franky said, eager to leave and have Bridget all to her self. Just then Boomer arrived;

”Franks, Oh hey Bridge, didn't know you were coming. Shots?” she asked already turning to the bartender, ready to order a round.

”We´re gonna head home Booms”

”But Franky its early, its not even ten yet” Boomer said slightly disappointed. Franky brought Bridget closer to her, putting her arm around her waist kissing her on the cheek;

”I know Booms, I'm sorry. BUT I haven't seen her in 7 days, can you really blame me?” Franky said, showing off her sad puppy eyes.

”I guess not” Boomer responded before downing a shot.

”Behave yourself, don't do anything I wouldn't and I`ll call ya tomorrow and we do something yeh?”

”Doesn't leave much then. Happy fucking lovebirds” Boomer said loudly before turning back to the bartender ordering another round. 

 

Bridget and Franky were cuddled up in Bridget's bed, just enjoying one another. They had barely made it home before clothes were falling on the floor and hands roaming freely. They ended up on the sofa first, then the kitchen table before finishing it off in the shower. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves, they were like magnets, always drawn back to each other. Franky had her arms wrapped around Bridget, like, always protecting her, never letting her go. Also a reassurance to herself that this was real, Bridget really is here, I can feel her, I'm not dreaming. Franky shuffled further down, so they were now laying face to face. Still connected by their arms around each other, they just laid their, looking at each other before sleep took over and they fell asleep high on sex and love.

 

Franky woke up just before 5.30 am, wide awake. She didn't want to wake Bridget yet, so she tried her best to leave the bed without to much noise and movements, she succeeded. She looked over at Bridget, she hadn't moved an inch and was in deep sleep. Fuck, look at her, she looked so fucking hot even when she slept. Franky could easily stand their all day, just looking at her, but she had gotten an idea, and tip toed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She put on some coffee, packed a little bag with some blankets, mugs and fruits and was now waiting for the coffee to finish before packing that in the bag too. She knew it was going to be hard to get Bridget along with her, she knew her rule about the sleep on weekends, but she had to try. She put the bag in Bridget's car, wanting it to be a surprise, before sneaking back to the bedroom. She went back to bed, snuggling into Bridget's warm body, kissing her gently on her neck, up to her nose then her lips. She knew Bridget was half awake now, could hear Bridget's quiet moans.

”Gidge, babe, wake up. I want to take you somewhere” Franky whispered, placing a soft gentle kiss on Bridget's lips. She could feel Bridget respond to the kiss, trying to deepen it. Oh my god this woman, Franky lost her concentration for a moment, just embracing this moment. Fuck she tastes so good, and that´s with morning breath. Collecting her head, she pulled away, she could see the frown and pout on Bridget's lips, oh what a sight.

”Come on babe” she said eagerly. ”Franky for fuck sake, its way to early to leave the bed” Bridget said a little annoyed.

”Just get up will ya” Franky said smacking Bridget on her bum, jumping out of the bed before Bridget got a hold of her. Bridget squealed, now awake and sitting up. It was still pitch dark, both in the room and outside. She could just see the silhouette of Franky, but she was damn sure she could see the smirk on her face. ”What the fuck Franky” Franky walked over to Bridget's side of the bed, crouching down a little and picked Bridget up in her arms;

”I promise, it will be so worth it and this pajamas has to do she said, giving Bridget a quick peck on her lips. Bridget couldn't stay mad anymore, how could she? Franky made her do stuff she never even would have dreamt on. It was going to be an adventure being with Franky, and she was ready for the journey, even if that meant leaving the bed way to early for her liking.

 

They had been driving for 25 minutes when Franky pulled the car over on an empty parking lot. Bridget had no idea where they were, still dark outside. A yawn escaped her mouth before she said;

”Where are we?” - ”You´ll see, come on”. Franky stepped out of the car, picking up the bag from the back seat before walking over to Bridget's door, opening it, taking Bridget's hand. They walked for a few minutes before turning right and up on a little walk path, going uphill. When they finally arrived, Franky put one of the blankets she brought on the ground, urging Bridget to sit between her legs, resting her head on Franky's chest. Bringing out the thermos containing coffee, Franky poured them both a mug. They had been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the quiet and the closeness of each other, when Franky pointed and said;

”Now, look over to the horizon”. Bridget lifted her eyes and looked up. In front of her eyes, the sun had started to rise, and it colored the sky pink. The scene in front of them was magical, so beautiful. After a couple of minutes, the sky changed into a more orange color, it was mesmerizing. It was an amazing thing to watch, to follow the suns different colors unfold and to watch the night turn into day. Come to think about it, Bridget never had took the time to actually experience this before, and even if she had been a little annoyed at first, being dragged out of bed way to early, she was forever grateful to Franky for actually bringing her here to see this. Spinning around in Franky arms, so she was now straddling her, she put her hands on Franky's cheeks, gazing into her charming green eyes;

”It´s beautiful, you're beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here and showing me this amazing view, and I'm sorry for being grumpy earlier. I´m really glad your stubbornness won over my grumpiness” she said, connecting her lips with Franky’s. It didn't take long before their tongues were dancing with each other. If Franky had to name the best moment in her life, this would be it, it was just so damn perfect.

On the car ride home Bridget had asked Franky about her sister, Tess. As soon as her name was mentioned Franky light up like a kid on christmas eve. It had all started when Franky's dad out of the blue had showed up, telling Franky that she had a sister. Tess had been three at that time. She hadn't been sure at all at first, she had never had any interactions with kids, let alone, no sane kid had never approached Franky. She just wasn't sure it was a great idea to be around someone so innocent, when her own life was a mess. She just wasn't a kid person. But since their first meeting, they had been inseparable. Tess was almost 5 now and she was a mini Franky, they had the same brown hair, the same green eyes, the same wit, cheekiness and playfulness. Tess loved spending time in the park, playing on the swings. She loved to read, learn stuff and be silly, a perfect match with her sister, because she loved all those things too. She promised Bridget that she would introduce them soon.

Later that day, Bridget and Franky had gone for a stroll around the neighborhood. They were passing a children store when Franky got her eyes on a toy machine, you know the ones where you put a dollar in and then you get a small toy or thing in a round little ball. Tess loved those, she loved the suspense and surprise. Franky had grown to love them too, spent endless amount of one dollar bills, just to make Tess happy. She couldn't resist today either, and she pulled a dollar out from her pocket and put it in the machine. Grabbing the ball that came out, she saw what was in it and smirked. She asked Bridget to close her eyes and hold her hand out, before putting the ball in her hand, asking her to open it. Bridget opened it and pulled out a toy ring, it was made out of rubber and had a shiny little pearl on top, it was actually cute. Franky too the ring in her hands and stared at it for a while before sliding it on Bridget's ring finger;

”I dare you to wear it until I have enough money to put something more shiny on there?” Franky said showing off her big grin. Bridget never the one to say no to a dare, looked down at her not so naked finger anymore, looked back up to Franky and just winked.


	12. Chapter 12

”Frankyyyyy, can you make those yummy enchiladas for dinner?” Tess yelled from the living room.

”I can munchkin, but you haven't forgot were going to eat dinner at my very good friends house later yeh?” Franky responded walking into the living room area and sat down next to her sister.

”How could I, you talk about her all the time” Tess replied shrugging her shoulders.

”Oy watch it you little grommet” she said faking that she was hurt while tickling Tess on her belly. She couldn't help but chuckle a little, because Tess was exactly like herself, it was amusing to watch. Just then Boomer walked by, saw that little Tess was loosing the battle and joined in to help the poor little girl.

”Boooms, help me” Tess said between laughter, trying to wriggling away.

 

”Wow thats a big house” Tess said when they arrived outside Bridget's house. Boomer had dropped them off on the way over to Liz, she was going to spend the evening with her. Tess wasn't used to big houses, growing up in a 2 room apartment, visiting Franky's tiny apartment, even her daycare wasn't that big. Bridget’s house was a castle compared to those. Feeling shy, she grabbed Franky's hand on the walk up to the door. Sensing Tess shyness, Franky squeezed her hand; ”Don't worry Tess, she will love you, just be your yourself. You wanna ring the doorbell?” Tess nodded her head and had to stand on her tippy toes to reach. It didn't take long before Bridget opened the door, smiling brightly. She couldn't believe how much they resembled each other, it was like seeing a mini version of Franky. Adorable. She crouched down, so she was eye level with Tess;

”You must be Tess. Nice meeting you. That´s a cute little dress you're wearing” Bridget said, sensing the younger version of Franky shyness. Tess snuggled a little closer to Franky's leg, taking a big breath;

”Thank you, I picked it out myself. You’re very pretty”. Bridget just smiled at her, smooth like her sister she thought.

”Thank you Tess, but not as pretty as you” she replied, gently rubbing her arm. She told Tess that she had a surprise for her in the kitchen, and by the time Bridget had stood up again, Tess was already in the kitchen. Franky gave her one of those kisses that just melted her inside and turned her body on fire, it was to much to handle with Tess there, just around the corner. She pulled back a little, head in turmoil after that one kiss that she only got out a single word; ”Hi”.

 

Tess eyes was wide from excitement when she saw what Bridget had bought her. She was bouncing from one foot to the other while watching the ten round balls with surprises inside, her favorite. Earlier that day, Bridget had gone down to the toy store, or the toy machine to be exact, with ten dollar in her pocket, wanting to surprise little Tess. Tess couldn't wait any longer; ”Can I open them?” she asked with excitement in her voice. Franky looked at Bridget who just smiled and nodded. While Tess was busy opening all her balls, Franky stepped closer to Bridget, putting an arm around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. She wasn't really sure how Tess would react or feel if her and Bridget were to touchy with each other in front of Tess. It wasn't like she was used to meeting Franky's girlfriends before, because well, Franky haven't done relationships. Until now. They stood there for a while, both smiling at Tess and her eagerness to open and play with her new toys.

”Thank you, that was really nice of you, she's stoked” Franky said, smiling widely at Bridget who just responded with that beautiful smile of hers. Franky was so lost in Bridget's smile that she didn't notice Tess had come up to her;

”Fraaaaanky you're drooling again” Tess said”

”Oh shush you little trouble maker. You don't want me to start tickle you again do ya” Franky said, reaching for Tess, but she was to fast and was now standing beside Bridget, holding on to her leg. She could see Bridget was trying to hold in her laughter. Tess was so cheeky and witty, she was hilarious.

”Ah I see, you think Bridget is gonna rescue you from the tickle monster” Franky said, slowly walking towards them with her hands outstretched. Tess let out a high squeal, holding her hands up to Bridget, wanting to be picked up, to be saved. Bridget picked her up and stood with her in her arms when Franky reached the two of them. Franky was amazed, Tess was pretty shy with people, but 10 minutes into her meeting with Bridget, she was already snuggled into her. It warmed her heart to see, so instead of tickling she just embraced them both in a hug, savoring the moment and her two favorite people in the whole wide world.

 

Tess had fallen asleep on the sofa after the three of them had finished watching finding nemo. Bridget had never seen it before and found the movie very sad at times, and at one point, she even felt a tear escape her eyes. Luckily the movie ended on a happy note and she felt relieved. Franky decided to carry Tess to Bridget's guest room, so they wouldn't disturb her sleep and so that she could get some alone time with Bridget, she just needed to be close to her, cuddle her, talk to her, touch her, well just something. She kissed Tess on the cheek, putting a blanket over her and put Leo the lion, the stuffed animal she brought with her close to her chest. It was Tess favorite stuffed animal and she always slept with Leo, he was the best snuggle buddy. Bridget wasn't on the couch when she came back, she was in the kitchen refilling their glasses with red wine. Bridget was standing with her back against Franky, so she took the opportunity to sneak behind her, putting her arms slightly under her chest, around her ribs, pulling her back into her front gently, feeling Bridget's heart beat increase. Fuck, the need to touch Bridget and not be able to had been extremely hard, and right now there was no one stopping them. Kissing Bridget's neck while her hands slowly unbuttoned Bridget's blouse, letting it fall over her shoulders and down on the floor. Caressing every inch of her toned stomach and smooth skin, teasingly slow. Unbearably slow if you ask Bridget. She had been on fire since the kiss when Franky first arrived, and she had been incredibly turned on during the night. It was strangely how turned on she got just seeing Franky and her relationship with Tess, how cute they were together, how loving Franky was, how protective and playful she was. And it didn't help that she couldn't touch Franky the way she wanted during the evening, not wanting to scare Tess and end up on her bad list. Now tho, there was no stopping them, she could finally let loose and let go.

”Fuck you feel so good, you have no idea how hard I had to restrain myself from not touching you all fucking day” Franky said in a soft voice between kisses continuing to caress every part of Bridget. Bridget couldn't wait another minute longer, she was on fucking fire for Franky, Franky's hands on her just felt to fucking good, and she wondered if she had ever been this fucking aroused before.

”Franky please, if you don't fuck me soon I have to do it myself, I'm that turned on right now”. Franky stopped her movements for a moment, she could feel the pull between her legs, picturing the idea of Bridget fucking herself. FUCK! That would be a sight she would never forget, but she was to fucking selfish in this moment, SHE needed to be the one who took Bridget over the edge, she had been aching for her all damn day. So in one swift movement she twirled Bridget around, pulled down her pants and underwear at the same time and thrust two fingers deep inside her, almost orgasming herself when she felt how wet Bridget actually were. Bridget couldn't help the moan escaping her mouth, Franky quickly pressed her hungry lips onto Bridget's, trying to quiet the moan so they wouldn't wake Tess up. Turned out to be to late;

”Franky, why are you hurting her?” Tess spoke up, still half asleep rubbing her eyes. Luckily Franky was still dressed and she went to Tess, picking her up in her arms, rubbing her back, that gave Bridget some time to cover herself up;

”I wasn't hurting her bub, we were just having some fun, grown ups have that sometimes ya know” Franky spoke up in a comforting way. She was a little embarrassed being caught by her sister but hoped she would have forgotten it by tomorrow.

”You wanna go back to sleep?” Tess who had snuggled in to Franky's neck, just nodded her head before saying;

”I wanna sleep with you Franky, can I?” Tess said with her best puppy eyes. Franky looked over at Bridget, who just smiled and nodded her head. How could she say no to that cute little face. Getting Tess to fall back asleep was easier then she thought, she was out of it as soon as her head hit the pillow. Franky whispered in Tess ear that the will be in with her soon, before sneaking out, leaving the door open just a little, in case she woke up again and needed to find them. She found Bridget in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed. She locked the door and walked over to Bridget, she put her toothbrush away and connected their lips;

”Let´s finish what we started”´she said between kisses, and once again, Bridget's mind was blown away.

 

Franky was awoken by a knee in her back. Tess's knee to be exact. She looked at her phone on the bedside table, 8.15 am. She rolled over, so she was facing Tess, seeing that she too was awake, playing quietly with Leo the lion. She asked Tess if she would help her make some breakfast, only if it were going to be pancakes came the reply. Franky couldn't deny the grommet anything, crossing her fingers that Bridget had all the ingredients at home.

”Tess, you want, blueberry, choc chip or banana pancakes?”

”What does Bridgy like?”

”All of them, but mostly choc chip”

”Then we do choc chip, it´s my favorite too” Tess beamed, happy that she and Bridget shared the same love for pancakes.

”Can I wake her up and tell her it´s pancake time now?” Tess said, excited to share breakfast with her new friend.

”Go ahead, be gentle” Franky said, but Tess was already on her way, and Franky had to hurry up if she were going to witness the wake up call. Franky was standing in the doorway, watching Tess jump on the bed, crawling upon Bridget's body, gently shaking her;

”Bridgy Bridgy, wake up, we made you breakfast” Bridget stretched her body, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up slightly. She pulled Tess onto her lap, cuddling her gently.

”You did? That was very nice of you. And thank you for the lovely wake up call” she said tickling Tess a little. Franky couldn't help but stare at the two of them, she couldn't help the smile escaping her lips, she was so happy that they got along with each other. They were so cute together and Franky´s heart beamed of happiness.

”Hey bub, why don't you go wash your hands and get ready for brekkie yeh?” Franky said and Tess did as she was told. Bridget had gotten up from the bed and walked over to Franky, giving her that smile that melted Franky's inside.

”Im sorry, I know it´s only 9 am, but she couldn't wait. She was to friggin excited to come in here and tell you we made breakfast” Franky said giving her a loving peck on the lips before leaving to find Tess and go pour them both a cup of coffee. Before she left the bedroom she heard Bridget;

”Franky, I don't care if I wake up early, I don't care if I sleep at all, as long as you're here with me, nothing else matters” she said and Franky could feel her heart grow with love for the woman standing in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let you all prepare a bit, there will be some drama and heartbreak in a couple of chapters. It´s never a true love story if you don't go thru some heartbreak. Hope your enjoying the story and feel free to leave comments if you're missing somethings or have some feedback. Have a great weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

_4 weeks later_

 

Franky had two weeks left on her summer break and was determined to spend as much of those fourteen days with her smoking hot girlfriend by her side. Bridget had been sweet enough to also take some well needed time off from her work, only having to work Monday and Tuesday those weeks. Franky was sitting in her apartment staring at the clock, two pm. Why the hell does it feels like the clock goes backwards. She was waiting for Bridget to finish, so they finally could start their five uninterrupted days of vacation together. She had nothing to do either, Boomer was out, Liz was working, Tess in school and most of her stuff like her computer, had been left at Bridget's house. Come to think about it, she didn't really had that many things left in the apartment, most of her clothes were at Bridget's, her favorite shampoo, hairbrush, toothbrush, even her wallet. Fuck, she had slowly and secretly moved in. Ha, Bridget was in for a treat, no getting rid of me know. She thought about the possibility of the two of them living together, how good it would be, having Bridget beside her every fucking day.                She couldn't just sit and wait any longer, the clock didn't even  fucking move, so she put on her running shoes and went out for a run. She was 5k in when she felt something that can only be described as a knife stab in her hamstring. The pain was sharp and excruciating and she could barely walk, it felt like the muscle had been ripped apart. Fucking hell she mumbled under her breath, how the fuck am I supposed to get home, it hurts like hell. She had tried calling Bridget, Liz and Boomer, even her dad, nobody picking up their bloody phone. Annoyed at everyone and everything, what´s the fucking point in having a phone if you don't answer it. She googled the number to Bridget's clinic, praying silently that Greta would be there;

**_-Westfalls office, you're speaking to Greta, how may I help you today?_ **

**_Oh Greta, you're a freaking legend. Its Franky, is Bridget there?_ **

**_-Franky my dear, good to hear from you. Bridget is with a client right now dear. You haven't been here for a while, I was wondering if I had scared you away._ **

**_HA, never Greta, your a lady just in my taste. As a matter of a fact, I would love having you over for dinner, you talk to Bridget and set something up. Do you know when she's done?_ **

**_-I definitely will. They'll be done in 45 minutes dear._ **

**_Ugghh FUCK._ **

**_-What´s the matter dear?_ **

**_Im stuck in the middle of the park, teared my bloody hamstring and I cant walk. Nobody else is picking up their stupid phones are they._ **

**_-Hold on a minute._** Franky could hear her put the phone down. 2 minutes later she was back.

- ** _Bridget is on her way, she told me to tell you to turn on that tractor thing on your phone._**

Franky was confused at first, but when her mind caught up with her, she couldn't stop the laugh escaping her mouth.

**_You mean the tracker, the GPS tracker? OMG Greta, you're fucking ace._ **

**_-Well dear, I'm not used to these modernitys._ **

**_Thanks Greta, I owe you._ **

**_-Nonsense. You just keep putting that smile on Bridget's lips, thats all I ever want from you. Feel better and hopefully see you soon._ **

 

Franky was sitting against a tree, when she heard her name being yelled. Yelling back as loud as she could, she saw Bridget half jog towards her, half jog in heels, was there anything Bridget couldn't do? To eager to feel Bridget in her arms, she stood up, completely forgotten about the teared muscle and the pain, she yelped and fell back down on her bum.

”Oh baby, lets get you home. Let me help you up” Bridget said, helping Franky up on her feet, putting her arm around Franky's waist and Franky's arm over her shoulders, supporting her with her own body.

”Im sorry to disturb you Gidge, but nobody else picked up. I'm sorry” she said embarrassed. She felt so fucking useless, it was just a fucking teared muscle, it was nothing. She hated that she needed help, that she had to disturb Bridget when she worked.

”Baby, I don't care. I'm glad you called. And just so you know, I will always be there for you when you need me. I will always drop anything for you” she said, giving Franky a loving kiss before helping her into the car. 

 

Franky was laying on the couch, her head in Bridget's lap, her injured leg high up on a bunch of pillows. It looked ridiculous but she did it because Bridget said so. Period. She felt a little drowsy after all the strong pain meds she had taken. It didn't help that Bridget, with her magical soft hands, gently rubbed soothingly on her chest and collarbones. Franky couldn't keep her eyes open, probably falling asleep any second now. She mumbled something, and Bridget didn't know if she was awake or mumbling in her sleep. _i love you_. _i wanna live her with you, i never wanna be without you._ Leaning her head down slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Franky's lips. _i want that too baby, I want that too._

 

Bridget was down at the mall doing some well needed grocery shopping. She had gotten a detailed list from Franky what she needed to buy, just because Franky was injured didn't mean she couldn't cook a mean meal. Bridget had chuckled a little when she first read the list, there were things on that list she didn't even knew existed, less alone that you could eat them. Bridget was on her way out when an idea popped up in her head. _Franky is gonna be in for a treat tonight she thought._

 

Franky couldn't help the smile appear on her face when she heard Bridget's car pull up in the driveway. She had been gone long enough and Franky had been bored out of her mind without her. She wobbled up from the couch and limped towards the door, asking Bridget if she needed some help. Bridget just frowned at her, telling her to go back in and rest her leg, she got this. Franky just answered her with her saddest puppy eyes and she caved, giving her the bottle of wine and a kiss on her lips. The little beige paper bag that Bridget tried to hide didn't go unnoticed on Franky, she knew that brand, she knew what was in that bag and her heart started to beat a little faster. Bridget had already started to put the groceries in the fridge when Franky limped in, putting the wine bottle on the kitchen island. She didn't bother putting it away, it would definitely be opened soon.

”Had a good shopping spree? Did ya get all the stuff on my list?” Franky asked.

”Yep” Bridget responded, popping the p at the end.

 

After their late dinner, they decided on an early night. Franky was already in bed, waiting for Bridget to finish her nightly getting ready for bed routine. Bridget was done in the bathroom, and took a moment to take an extra breath, excited and scared at the same time. She hoped that Franky would like it. Opening the door, leaning against the doorframe, she watched Franky's emotions and thoughts unfold. Franky couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Innocent sleepy green eyes turned black of hunger. Mouth agape but no words came out. She had from the first moment she ever laid eyes on Bridget thought that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But the Bridget now today, just WOW. She was dressed in a creamy white silk robe, partly closed, showing just enough of what was hidden underneath to make Franky's imagination go wild of desire and excitement. Bridget started to walk slowly towards Franky, gently and slowly removing the strap that held the robe together, letting it fall to the floor. She could see Franky's hunger in her eyes, her already black eyes turning to another shade of black she never seen before, licking her lips seductively. Her eyes roaming all over Bridget's body, taking her in, drinking her in. Fuck Bridget thought, Franky made her feel so fucking loved, so fucking wanted and she could only hope that Franky felt the same about her. She let the silky robe fall down off her shoulders and on to the floor, showing off her incredible body and her new set of underwear. A black kind of see through soft cup that matched those perfectly fitted black sexy thongs, that didn't left much to the imagination. Franky could feel how wet she was, her own underwear completely ruined. Her eyes never leaving Bridget, afraid that if she even blinked, she would disappear. She could never get enough of her, she was smoking hot and her body was to die for. Her eyes sought out her lovers eyes, Bridget smiled that smile only she could and gently crawled up on bed and on top of Franky, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her olive skin on the way up to her destination, Franky's soft lips. Franky couldn't wait and in a swift moment, forgetting all about the pain in her leg, Franky had turned them around so she was the one on top. Straddling Bridget's hips, she sat up, taking another look at the gorgeous woman under her; 

”You look beautiful Gidge and I love you so so much. Let me show you how much I appreciate surprises like this” Franky said in a low seductive voice. Starting with capturing Bridget's lips with her own giving her a kiss so passionate that both of them couldn't help the moans that escaped their mouthes. The kiss left them both breathless. She continued with kissing down her neck, her collarbones, down to her chest where she was met with fabric instead of smooth skin. As much as she liked the new set of lingerine it had to go, NOW. Sucking and biting on Bridget's nipple, caressing the other with her hand. She loved Bridget's breast, so fucking perfect. Franky could feel the heat radiating from Bridget's body, and the sounds she was making just turned Franky on even more. She loved the way Bridget became putty under her touch, how her body responded every time Franky came close to her or touched her. She continued down her belly, felt her muscles twitch during every kiss. Licking her jus above the lacy silk, before kissing her thru the lacy silk, where Bridget needed her the most. She felt something hard under the silk, and gently pulled the thong down, reveling a key. Franky lost her concentration for a moment, taking the key between her fingers and moved her way up Bridget's body again, lips searching for lips.  Pulling back slightly, Franky held out the key in front of Bridget's eyes;

”Misplacing things now Gidget? Should I be worried?” 

”They key was there for you to find babe” she said, giving Franky a gentle kiss before she continued;

”You have they key to my heart, now I want you to have the key to my house, our house. I want you here all the time, I want to live with you. That is if you want of course, there is no pressure here” she said, suddenly feeling a little insecure when she saw the tears escape from Franky's eyes. _Is this to early, have I read the signals wrong, am I pressuring her._

”For real? You really sure Gidge?” Franky said, she couldn't keep the tears away.

”I am. I love you Franky. I want us to live together. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I fall asleep” Bridget said with so much love.

”If you haven't noticed most of my stuff is here already” she said with a grin before continuing;

”I so wanna live with ya Gidge, so YES. And I love you too, so fucking much. But no more surprises tonight yeh, I can´t handle any more” she said before connecting their lips and showing her just how much she loved her, sending her into euphoria, not only once but four times and Bridget couldn't remember the last time she felt so fucking good. 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Today was the day Franky had been dreading for some time, she was going to tell Boomer that she was gonna move out from the apartment and moving in with Bridget. It wasn't that she was doubting her decision to move in with Bridget, she loved her so much and wanted this so badly. She just felt a little guilty about ditching Boomer. She was the person who had given Franky everything when she needed it the most. She was forever grateful to her and she just hoped that she would take the news positively. She had been spending the whole week at Bridget's, the best week of her life. It felt so damn good, just the knowledge of knowing that she would get to see Bridget every day, be able to touch her everyday, share everything with her everyday. She still had to pinch herself sometimes to really understand that she wasn't dreaming. She had even caught herself with knocking on Bridget's door before remembering that she actually lived there now, and could just walk in. She opened the apartment door and when she saw what she saw, she almost threw up a little in her mouth. Boomer on the sofa with a guy she had never seen before, fucking like rabbits. 

Boomer hadn't heard Franky coming in and was so startled when she heard Franky clearing her throat that she fell off the sofa, bringing Andy or was it Dave, with her on the floor. Franky couldn't help but laugh loudly and in reward she got the evil eye from Boomer. She told Boomer to find her when she was done with whatever they were doing. While Franky waited in her room she packed up the rest of her stuff in a couple of bags, leaving everything except her personal stuff. She wanted Boomer to have the rest.

It wasn't until an hour later, that Boomer knocked on Franky's door, telling her that she could come out. Franky found Boomer on the sofa, but there was no way in hell that Franky would join her on there, not after knowing what happened  there just minutes earlier. So instead she sat down in the armchair, a worn out uncomfortable chair they bought together for 20 bucks when Franky had just moved in. 

”Who was that?” Franky asked.

”Just a dude from last night, Andy or maybe Dave, I don't really remember. Haven’t had a fuck in ages, I just needed some relief” Boomer said, not at all embarrassed after what had happened. Franky loved that about her, she was never the one to embarrass easily, she was just her self and lived her life like she wanted to live.

”Good on ya Booms, seeing him again?” 

”Nahh isn't worth it, it wasn't that good” she replied shrugging her shoulders.

_Just bite the god damn bullet, rip the bandage off fast. Just tell her._

”Listen Booms there is something I need to tell ya. Last week Bridget and I we…” _Just say it you fucking coward._

”Im gonna move in with her. Im sorry Booms, but I don't want to spend another day without her. I love her, she's the love of my life. I wanna be with her all the fucking time. Fuck it, I want her to be my wife. I wanna marry her” _There I've said it. Wasn't that hard was it._ Boomer kept her gaze, just staring at her. She knew this was coming, or at least she had been having a feeling. She had seen the way Franky had changed these last couple of weeks since meeting Bridget. Transforming from this notorious fuck girl, fucking everything that had a pulse and a pussy to becoming this sappy, romantic lovesick puppy. Boomer was happy for her best mate, she had never seen her like this before and it made her proud and a little jealous at the same time. She also wanted to find that, to fall that deeply in love with someone that you just had to be with them all the time.

”Wow. I must say that I never thought I would ever hear you speak like this. But Franky, I'm really happy for ya yeh. You deserve this more then anyone. Not gonna lie, it will suck big time not having you around here but I get it yeh. Just don't forget about me, we can still hang out right. Right?” 

”Of course we can ya doofus, and we will. You’re my best mate, I love ya and I'm gonna miss living with ya, we had some wicked times here that I´ll never forget” Franky replied and she could see Boomer try to hold back the tears that was threatening to fall, so she stood up and went to Boomer, giving her a big hug. 

”You're such a big sook aren't ya Booms” Franky said trying to lighten the mood a little.

”Its those damn allergies, Im not crying” Boomer replied. _Yeh sure it is._

 

 

Boomer had been nice enough to drive Franky over to Bridget's. She couldn't really walk back, even if her leg felt much better. She had all of her stuff she needed to bring. She didn't want to disturb Bridget either, she was still at work. When Bridget finished work today they they were gonna have 5 whole days together before both of them had to go back to reality again, with Franky back in school and Bridget back to full hours.

It didn't take Franky long to unpack her things and when she opened the wardrobe she couldn't help the smile on her face. It looked so fucking good. Her clothes next to Bridget's fancy. It was a sight, they had such different styles but it looked so fucking good next to each other. It wasn't much longer until Bridget would be back so Franky decided she was going to make some dinner for them, wanting to do something nice for Bridget since she's been at work all day. She raided the fridge and found some ground beef and tortillas, enchiladas it is. She had just set the table when she heard the key in the door lock and a _Hi baby f_ ollowed shortly after _._ It felt good, it felt better then good. This was all she ever wanted. She walked out to greet her lover, pulling her in and giving her a kiss, eager to be near her after too many hours without her. 

”It smells amazing in here baby” Bridget said when they broke their kiss. Fuck she could get used to this, coming home to a home cooked meal and be greeted like this. Hell yeh. 

”It does doesn't it? Dinner is almost ready, hungry?”

”Just in time then, I'm starving…and not just for dinner” she winked and went to THEIR bedroom to change into something more comfortable. When she opened the wardrobe she couldn't help but smile. Franky had hung up all her clothes next to hers, she didn't have as much as Bridget but they looked adorable mixed together like this and she felt so damn lucky. She was excited for this relationship and whats to come, she really felt like this was going to last forever.

 

 

”Holy fuck” they both exclaimed from the kitchen floor, both breathing heavy and sweat dripping from their bodies. They had barely finished their dinner before both of them had snapped at the same time, both feeling the urge to eat each other instead of the tasty enchiladas. The first round had been passionate and loving, the second round was just straight out dirty and the last round they had gone back to the slow loving gentle lovemaking, not wanting to hurt each other because they had been so fucking sensitive. 

”So Gidge, enjoyed your dinner?” Franky asked, her arms still wrapped around Bridget.

”Liked the enchiladas, loved you. You taste better then any food in the world” Bridget replied leaning in for a kiss. 

”You´re so damn sweet. You are so fucking special Gidge. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my everything and I'm gonna treat you like the fucking princess that you are, I never wanna hurt you. I love you Bridget” Franky said looking Bridget straight into her eyes, showing her that she meant every single world.

”But I also know that I´m fucked up in many ways and sometimes I might be hard to love, but please never give up on me. Even on the shittiest of days or the toughest of days, please never stop loving me, don't give up on me. Promise me you won’t. Im not gonna be able to live without you, ever!”

”Oh baby, I´ll never give up on you, of us. The thing we have, its so fucking rare. You mean the world to me too. And baby, you're the opposite of hard, it so easy loving you. You are the kindest, strongest, prettiest most amazing woman I have ever met and I just fell head over heels in love with you. Every day I spend with you I fall in love more and more. I love you so much Franky” Bridget said holding Franky's gaze. Bridget's eyes were so captivating, they told Franky all she had to know. One look into those dreamy blue eyes and she knew, this was gonna last forever. 

 

On Wednesday they had Boomer over. It had been one disgustingly hot summer day and they had been spending it by the pool in Bridget's backyard, Franky and Bridget's backyard. They had just been chilling around in the pool, it was to damn hot to be anywhere but in the water. Boomer had been telling some pretty rad stories of Franky's days before she met Bridget and to say that Franky was happy was an understatement. She felt embarrassed. Bridget had just laughed, she knew Franky had a rough childhood and it was only normal that she had have a reaction to that in her late teens and early twenties. Franky had nothing to worry about, Bridget wasn't going to change her mind or leave her. She herself had done some pretty questionable stuff when she was younger. It came with life, everyone made stupid things at some point in their life.

At first Boomer had been a little reluctant to hang out with Bridget, I mean she had been her teacher and she was a little older then the two of them, so she thought that maybe they didn't have that much in common, but oh she had been wrong. Bridget was super awesome and Boomer liked her a lot. She could see why Franky was so drawn to her. She was kind, grounded, playful and super fun. The best part tho Boomer thought, was the way she was with Franky, how sweet she were, how she always made sure Franky was okay. She was so loving and gentle but at the same time she wasn't afraid to put Franky in place. She could see the playful banter between them, they were definitely made for each other. The way Bridget's eyes always followed Franky's movement, how they sparkled every time she saw her, and that smile that always shone a little brighter when Franky's eyes found hers. Boomer thought that was super cute, and she couldn't wait until she found that person for herself.  

”So Boomer, are you ready for the last year as a law student? Where are you gonna do your internship?” Bridget asked, curious of the answer. 

”So fucking ready, can't wait to be a fucking lawyer, well I wont be as good as Franky, but Im gonna do my best. Im gonna be at Atwood´s Law, a small firm downtown” she replied, grinning from ear to ear. Bridget wondered why all of a sudden she downgraded herself a little, starting to compare herself to Franky. 

”Why would you say that? You're very smart Susan, you should be proud of yourself. I think you're gonna thrive as a lawyer. You just have to believe in yourself and I don't see why you cant be as badass as Franky. She's quite soft nowadays” Bridget replied to Boomer before searching for Franky's eyes, giving her a wink and a playful smile. 

”You really think so, Im gonna be badass?” she replied.

”Of course I do. Franky believes it too and I'm sure others do to” she said with a smile.

”Thanks Bridge, your a cool chick” Boomer said, filled with new found confidence. Bridget couldn't help but chuckle a little at the compliment Boomer gave her, a cool chick, she hadn't been called that in forever.

Franky was so fucking thankful for Bridget, so fucking happy that Boomer and her got a long. Her girl and her best friend, all of them friends. She couldn't wash the smile off her face the whole evening and she wondered if there ever was going to be a day where she wouldn't smile. There would be. All days she had to spend without Bridget.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Franky was in school, ready to take on her last exam before she was going on her internship. She felt invincible, she had studied so fucking hard for this exam. She had made Bridget quiz her every fucking night for the last two weeks and she couldn't have been more prepared. She knew she was going to smash it. She couldn't wait to start her internship, going out in the real world with her newfound knowledge, her own experiences. Helping people for real, and not just reading from a book. She wanted to make a difference, help people that couldn't help themselves and she couldn't fucking wait. She was going to do her internship with the Legal Aid Firm she volunteered for occasionally, and since she was already familiar with the employees and the firm, she would be getting her own cases to stick her teeth in straight away and she was so effing excited. But first, head down, pen sharpened, tongue between the teeth - check. Lets go, ace it!

She was done in just under three hours and felt satisfied when she left the classroom. She threw her bag on her shoulder with a massive grin on her face, picked up her phone and dialed the number to the woman that owned her heart, not noticing the tall majestic woman, dressed in black hiding behind the tree.

 

**-Westfall speaking**

**-Thats one way to greet your lover.**

**-Oh Franky, I was in the middle of a report, didn't even look at the caller id. Hey baby. How did it go?**

**-Well thanks to you and your help, I'm thinking I aced it. But we can talk more later, you should get back to work. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm done and ask you when I should expect you home?**

**-Baby, I know you aced it, your to smart for your own good sometimes. That calls for a little celebration party tonight then, I´ll be home around six. Love you!**

**-See you then spunky. Love you.**

 

Bridget made a quick stop at the supermarket on her way home, buying a nice bottle of champagne, some ice cream - strawberry of course - Franky’s favorite flavor and some figs. She didn't understand Franky's obsession with figs. She herself couldn't stand the taste, but this was Franky's celebration and if figs made her happy, she would buy them every day for the rest of her life. She had parked her car on the driveway and when she opened the car door she could hear music from inside the house. _She must have started the celebration without me_ she thought and reached for the grocery bag on the passenger seat before locking the car. She made her way inside of the house, the house she shared with the love of her life. She too failed to notice the tall, black dressed woman standing on the other side of the street.

 

Franky knew Bridget was home, she saw the lights from the car shine thru the house when Bridget had driven up the driveway. She turned the volume down a little on the stereo and went to the door to greet her girlfriend. Greeting her with a loving kiss, she took the bag from Bridget's hands, excitement took over, she had to peek inside before letting out a FUCK YEH.

”Gidge, figs, your the best. I have been craving them for so long” Franky said. Bridget couldn't help but chuckle, Franky was such a doofus.

”You ate figs the other day Franky” she said, reminding Franky that she even had fig marmalade this morning on her toast.

”I love figs, and this morning was a long time ago now Gidge” Franky replied giving Bridget another loving kiss. She swore, if she could glue their lips together she would have. She was that addicted to Bridget's soft lips. 

After enjoying another one of Franky's delightful dinners, they decided to make the most out of the beautiful warm night and moved outside to the backyard. The lights Bridget had set up a couple of years ago gave the pool deck the perfect lighting, not to bright - not to dark - just perfect. They were snuggled up in one of the lounge chairs just enjoying the music, the star filled sky, life in general but most of all enjoying each other. 

_We get it on most every night. When that moon is big and bright. It’s a supernatural delight . Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight. Everybody’s feeling warm and bright. It’s such a fine and natural sight. Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight._ _Dancing in the moonlight. Everybody’s feeling warm and bright. It’s such a fine and natural sight. Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight._

”Dance with me” Bridget asked, holding her hand out for Franky to take. They were dancing cheek to cheek, their bodies moving slowly but in sync with the music and each other. 

_Everybody here is out of sight. They don't bark and they don't bite. They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight. Everybody was dancing in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight. Everybody’s feeling warm and bright. It’s such a fine and natural sight. Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight._

Bridget rested her head against Franky's chest, feeling the heat radiate from her body. Listening to her heartbeat and it wasn't long after she felt her own heart matching Franky's rhythm. So in sync, all the fucking time. They danced in silence, they didn't need any words right now. The intimacy of this moment said it all.

 

Bridget had left for work around thirty minutes ago, leaving a sleepy Franky still in bed, to tired to get out of bed. She had nothing to do today anyway, so a couple of more hours in bed wouldn't do any harm. She was woken out of her haze when she heard her phone beep, indicating that she had a text message. Smiling to herself, thinking it was Bridget, she unlocked the phone. Her smile faded a little when she saw that it wasn't from Bridget, she didn't recognize the number. She read it - **you deserve nothing** \- that was weird she thought, putting the number on google to see if she got any hits. She didn't, must be a burner then. Texting the number back - **sorry, wrong number** \- she put the phone down, thinking nothing more of it. 

 

Franky had spent the afternoon down at the mall with Liz, helping her find a birthday present for her daughter Sophie, who turned 22 on Friday. They had been there for two hours now and had been passing a couple of jewelry stores. Liz had noticed that every time they had passed, Franky's eyes had been glued to the windows, like she was looking for something. It seemed like she wanted to go in but she lacked a little courage. Picking up on this, the next jewelry store they passed, Liz told Franky that she needed to nip in to see if she could find Sophie those earrings she wanted. Franky had just casually shrugged her shoulders and followed her in. Once inside, Franky had gone straight to the ring section and Liz had just smiled, _I knew it_. They had been in there for a while when Liz walked over to Franky;

”Found something you like love?” she asked, putting a hand on Franky's back.

Franky had seen the ring as soon as she walked into the store, it felt like it had just spoken to her. The ring was in white gold and had a beautiful blue diamond in the middle, the same blue as Bridget's eyes, frightening alike. She held the ring out carefully for Liz to see.

”Its beautiful love. She will love it” she said. She hadn't met Bridget yet, but in some way it felt like she already knew her, probably from all the stories Franky had told and the way Franky was when she spoke about her. She would be forever grateful to her tho, for the way she had changed Franky's life and for the way she loved her. 

”Are you going buy it? Liz asked.

”I don't have the money for it…yet” Franky replied.

”You know, I will be happy to loan you some money love”

”Thanks Liz. No offense but I want to buy this ring with my own money” Franky replied with a smile.

”None taken dear. Franky!” Liz said, waiting for Franky's eyes to meet hers ”I just want to say Im so happy for you and I can wait until I get to meet her, she seems so special” Liz smiled.

”She is. She's so fucking special Liz. I love her. And of course you will meet her soon, she still needs to get your approval” Franky said giving her a wink. 

”If she's the reason behind that smile you have been having for a while she already have my approval dear” Liz answered. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Franky had not had time for a lunch break yet and it was two thirty pm. As soon as she had stepped inside of Legal Aid this morning, her first day of internship, she had been handed a case to stick her teeth in and she couldn't put it down, she was enthralled. It was a case that was so close to her heart, a kid who had been in and out of foster homes, being beaten up numerous of times by his foster parents. He just wanted to get out of the system, take care of himself, live by himself and go to school - get a good education. She felt the urgent need to help him. She wanted him to get a chance to live his own life. It wasn't until her phone rang that she snapped out of her haze. Seeing it was Bridget a smile crept upon her face;

**-Hey spunky**

**-Hey baby, how's it going?**

**-Im fucking rooted Gidge, but in a good way. I got this case handed to me and I can not put it down.**

**-Oh Franky thats fantastic. Im proud of you, already making a difference.**

Franky's grin grew wider, she felt so fucking proud of herself too. Its just when Bridget says those words to her it all feels a bit more real.

**-Thanks Gidge. When are you gonna be home tonight, I reckon I´ll be home around seven.**

**-Probably the same for me. See you at home. Love you.**

**-Love you too.**

After she hung up the phone she decided to head out to grab something to eat. She could do with a little break to clear her head a little.

It wasn't until a little after six that Franky felt like she got the breakthrough she needed to solve the case. That feeling she got when she cracked the code, it was unbelievable and she felt so powerful. It was almost as good as she felt when she was with Bridget, almost! She thought that this was a good place to wrap up for the day and before she went home she quickly scrolled thru her emails, seeing if there was one that was important that needed an answer right away. Nope all clear, closing her computer down for the night. Completely oblivious of the threatening email that just landed in her inbox.

 

 

She arrived home a little later then she thought, mainly because of the heavy traffic and her pitstop at the flower store. Grabbing the bouquet of roses, she locked her car up before entering the house she shared with the woman she loved. Bridget was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine while waiting for the lasagna to finish cooking in the oven. Turning around when she heard footsteps, the smile on her face as wide as it could be when she saw Franky enter the kitchen, her hands behind her back.

”Welcome home babe” Bridget said.

Franky leaned in for a kiss, eager to taste the lips she had been without all day.

”Mmm that was nice. How was your day?” Bridget asked when they parted.

”It was the best Gidge, I got a breakthrough in the case. It feels so fucking good to finally do something that matters ya know” Franky said before remembering she still had the roses behind her back. Putting a little distance between them, she held out the bouquet in front of Bridget;

”For you my love”

”Baby, they're wonderful. You shouldn't have. Baby, the only thing I need from you is you. I love you”

””Well I wanted too and I love you too. Hungry?”

”You know I am” Bridget said and started to unbutton Franky's blouse;

”For you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the moonlight - Van Morrison


	16. Chapter 16

 

Bridget was in Sydney over the day. She had been asked by her good friend Alison, who also happened to be a therapist, to help her with a patient she couldn't get thru. She needed Bridget's input and advice to move forward with this client. Bridget was more then happy to go and help her friend but also to catch up and spend some time with her. They hadn't spoken in a while mostly because both of their lives was just to busy at the moment, so it was nice to finally get some time together even if it was gonna be work as well. The only thing was that she was going to miss Franky. But it was only one day right she could do this.

She arrived in Sydney just after 8 am, taking the early flight out of Melbourne to maximize the hours with her friend in Sydney. Alison picked her up at the airport, instantly noticing the change in Bridget's demeanor. Alison was in many ways a lot like Bridget, honest, kind and extremely intelligent. She was also straightforward, not the one to be embarrassed and always speaking whats on her mind, a trait Bridget was envious of;

”You met someone” she said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. 

Bridget couldn’t help the smile on her face, god she had missed her friend.

”I have and I couldn't be happier” Bridget smiled back.

”I knew it. We have to talk more about it later, first I need to update you about my patient” Alison said and started to tell Bridget what was going on. 

It had been all work the first 7 hours of the day, both Bridget and Alison were happy with the progress that been made and felt they deserved some dinner and drinks. It was time to switch from work mode to pleasure mode. Both of them professionals in both areas. 

”So tell me all about the girl who got my best friend knickers all wet?” Alison asked once they had finished eating and started on their drinks. 

”Oh Al I've missed you” Bridget said before telling her all about Franky and how they met.

”Holy shit Bridge, going after the young and vulnerable now are you?” Al winked.

”Ahh I'm insecure about the age difference enough as it is, don't rub it in” Bridget said covering her face with her hands.

”Im only joking Bridge” she said before palming Bridget's hand on the table ”Age is just a number, it means fuck all. YOU know that. What matters is love and respect and from what you have been telling me it sounds like she would do everything for you, she worships you. Thats rare you know”

”I know and I feel it all too, I would do anything for her. I would even take a bullet for her. I've never felt this way before and it scares and excites me at the same time. I love her” she said speaking from her heart.

”Im happy for you, I really am. God knows you deserved this, more then anyone. I cant wait to meet her by the way. I need to come visit sometime soon, haven't been in Melbourne since I moved away and that was two years ago”.

”You must. You're always welcome to stay at our house, whenever you decide to come” Bridget said seeing the clock on the wall in the corner of her eye. 

”We need to go or I´ll miss my flight” Bridget said in a hurried tone, collecting her stuff that had been spread out a little all over their table. For someone who consider themselves to be a neat freak her actions spoke otherwise nowadays. _Franky you little shit, its all your fault. You're rubbing off on me_.

”Eager to get back?” Alison asked when she started her car driving Bridget to the airport.

”To eager. I miss her. Its crazy really, sometimes I can feel myself missing her even when she's just in the other room” 

”You got it bad Bridge”.

 

It was a little after eleven pm that the wheels finally reached the ground and she couldn't wait until she got home. Finding her uber driver outside the terminal she jumped in and was silently praying that the traffic wasn't gonna be to bad and that the driver was a fast one. Her prayers were answered and she put her key in the door lock a little before midnight. Turning around before closing the door, she saw the car that was parked on the street outside their house. Thinking no more of it except it was weird, nobody ever parks there, she turned around and locked the door after her. What she failed to see in the car was the woman dressed in black sitting in the back seat staring at her. 

The house was dead quiet when she walked in but Franky had been sweet and left the lamp on in the hallway leading up to their bedroom, making it easier for Bridget to see where she was going. She quietly opened the bedroom door and could hear the steady breathing from Franky's mouth, she was very much asleep. She undressed quickly and crawled under the bedsheets, her body instantly, drawn like a magnet, searched for Franky's. _Hi baby_ she whispered before wrapping her arm around Franky and pressing her front against Franky's back, feeling the warmth radiating from her body, needing to feel her as much as she can in this moment. She didn't know that Franky was awake, Franky had woken up every time she heard a car drive by, thinking it was Bridget. This time was no different, and she smiled to herself when she had heard the door close and soft footsteps coming closer and closer. It wasn't until Franky in one swift moment pulled Bridget on top of her, now face to face in the dark, that she knew she was indeed awake. 

”It felt like you were gone forever, I missed you spunky” Franky said in a sleepy voice, feeling like she finally could breath properly again now that Bridget was by her side. 

”I missed you more baby” came the reply before soft loving lips connected with warm and hungry. God they both have missed this. 

 

 

A couple of weeks had come and gone and Franky was thriving at the Legal Aid Firm, she had become a force to be reckoned with. She was greatly appreciated by her colleagues and her boss Imogen Fessler had told her she had never met anyone as hard working and intelligent as Franky. She had also received an employment contract, starting as soon as she finished school and getting her lawyer license. She and Bridget was better then ever, still dancing around in their little love bubble. She had never felt this much love for another human being and was happier then she ever thought was possible. Everything was perfect, EXCEPT the steady stream of text messages and emails dropping in telling her she never deserved anything, that she is nothing and that she doesn't deserve the people around her. _It cant be a coincidence, it really is directed at me._ She didn't want to involve Imogen or Bridget, so she had been keeping it to herself. She had tried to find the phone number and email address on the advanced computer programs they had installed at work, but it didn't show anything. The number didn't exist, a ghost number. It was weird, she didn't have any enemies she thought. There may have been a few angry ex lovers but it didn't seem likely that they would be this smart and go thru so much just to fuck with her. 

 

It was Saturday and the happy couple had invited a few people over for a barbecue. Franky had sent Bridget to the grocery shop, buying all the stuff they needed while she herself tidied up the house and cleaned the grill. Franky were out in the backyard when Bridget got home, a little flushed and pale and with a slightly increased breath. Franky turned around when she heard Bridget step out on the pool deck, her smile quickly turned to a worried look. She had never seen this look on Bridget before, she looked insecure, confused..she looked a little shook up. What the fuck had happened? Franky wrapped her arms around her trying to make her feel safe, protect her. Nobody messed with her Bridget. She succeeded, Bridget relaxed as soon as she felt Franky's strong arms around her and just absorbed all of her. 

”Whats wrong Gidge, what happened?” Franky asked trying to get Bridget to look at her.

”I don't know really. I just got a strange feeling down at the shop, like someone was following me, that I was being watched. I just don't know if it was just all in my head because of that shitty scary movie you made me watch yesterday or..I don't know, I couldn't see anyone. I just got really freaked out” she said not making herself any wiser on if this was just in her head or it was real. 

”Oh babe, you're safe now. Im sure it was just the movie playing with your mind, it was kind of fucked up. I'm not letting anything happen to you, I promise you” Franky said trying to comfort Bridget as much as she could.

”Im just gonna pop outside on the front, just to make sure nobody did follow you. I´ll be right back”´she said bringing Bridget inside the house not wanting her to be out alone right now, especially since she still was a little shaken up.

”I couldn't see anything suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary” Franky said when she was back inside. She couldn't help but feel a little angry at herself for choosing that movie, for making Bridget sit and watch it with her. Never again. 

”No more scary movies for you Gidge, Im sorry I made you feel like this” she said with a sad smile.

”Hey, none of that. Its not your fault. Next time we buy groceries we both go tho, I feel more safe with you beside me, my hero” she replied leaning in for some lip action. 

”Do you wanna cancel tonight?” Franky asked ready to do just about anything for Bridget to make her feel safe and happy again. Bridget smiled at her, yes there it is again, that smile that reaches her eyes, and Franky knew she was already feeling a lot better. 

”Baby I feel a lot better. I guess my mind just went crazy there for a second and I cant wait to meet Liz and little Tess again, so NO, no cancellation” Bridget said while walking to their bathroom. Stopping just outside, she leaned against the door frame;

”Im just gonna take a quick shower. Are you gonna start preparing the food or do you have time to help me in the shower?” Bridget asked seductively. Franky's eyes turned black straight away, the look of Bridget right now was something else, how could she ever deny her anything. The food can wait she thought. 

 

Tess and Franky's father Alan where the first guest to arrive. As soon as they opened the door Tess ran straight up to Bridget, holding her arms out wanting to be picked up. Franky couldn't help but smile, she was so happy the two of them got along so well and that Tess instantly had grown close to Bridget, it melted her heart. Greeting her dad with a kiss on the cheek. There was still issues between the two of them, a lot of unfinished conversations that had to be addressed but they had made some progress since Alan first showed up again after all this years. They were a work in progress but Franky wanted it to work, most of all for Tess sake. She loved her and couldn't imagine not seeing her because of her issues with their dad. Franky introduced Bridget to Alan, and he thanked her for the invite and for making Franky happy. Alan wasn't the most social person on earth and always had trouble with his own feelings but even him could see the change in Franky and was happy she had finally found the person that she deserved, a person who loved her unconditionally. 

Boomer, Liz and Greta all arrived at the same time and when Liz saw Bridget she couldn't help but embracing her in a warm hug and whisper;

”So glad to finally meet you love. Thank you for making her so happy, thats all on you love. I cant thank you enough”

”You too Liz, it feels like I know you so well already. Franky has been talking a lot about you” Bridget replied already feeling incredibly relaxed in her presence. 

”I just want you to know that its not one sided, the feelings you see on Franky, I have them too. I love her so much” she said honestly and Liz's smile couldn't get any wider.

Everyone gathered in the backyard, sipping on their drinks and making small talk trying to getting to know each other when the door bell rang. They weren't expecting anyone else Bridget thought, but she excused herself and went to open the door, Franky just behind her. She knew who it was because she was the one who invited her, wanting to surprise Bridget. She knew it had been a good idea when she saw the happy tears running down Bridget's cheek.

”Mum” she choked out embracing her in a big hug. Franky knew how close Bridget were with her mum and she had been missing her a lot. She had moved to Perth last year with her new husband and with the distance between Perth and Melbourne it just had been difficult seeing each other as often as they used too and it had been tormenting them both. Alice broke out of Bridget's embrace and turned to Franky who suddenly felt nervous. She had never got close to this before, meeting the parent of the girl she was seeing. It was one thing talking to her on the phone but meeting her eye to eye was another story. Her hands were sweaty and she felt like she was going to throw up. 

Alice took Franky's hands in her own, making eye contact with her;

”Thank you for this. I have missed my girl so much and for you to do this for us, paying for the flight and everything - thank you!” she said honestly. She was a little surprised at first when she saw Franky, she wasn't at all what she expected. Sometimes when you just talk to a person you never met you kind of imagine how they would look like and Alice wasn't even close in her imagination. The many tattoos that decorated Franky's arms, her hair, her clothes. _Well they say opposites attract_ she thought. Bridget turned to Franky with a smile brighter then the sun;

”You did this?” she asked.

”I did, I knew how much you missed your mum and it wasn't more then right that she should be here too” Franky replied leaning in for a peck on the cheek.

Alice stood in awe watching them, she had never seen Bridget this happy before, her eyes sparkled a thousands time brighter then she had ever seen and Alice couldn't feel any happier for herself or her daughter. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

The barbecue had been a hit and the dessert had been delicious and everyone have had a great time so far. Boomer was playing in the pool with Tess while Alan sat close by keeping an eye out for Tess. Franky, Greta and Liz where seated on the lounge sofa in deep conversation over the latest technology, Franky learning the two of them everything they needed to know. Bridget and her mum were still sat at the table sipping on some coffee catching up on whats been going on. Even if they talked over the phone a couple times a week it wasn't the same as actually talk face to face.

”I cant believe she did this, that she got you here without me knowing. I'm so glad you are here but I cant believe you didn't tell me” Bridget said taking her mothers hand in hers. 

”Believe me when I say I wanted to but she made me promise not to she wanted it to be a surprise and to be honest, it was worth it to see your reaction” Alice replied giving Bridget's hand a light squeeze. Even if Franky was in deep conversation with Liz and Greta, Alice noticed Franky's eyes flicker between them and her daughter and she knew that look. She had been the same when she met Bridget's dad, John, she had have the same look as Franky has now, it was love and admiration. John had sadly passed away ten years ago and it had been a tough time in the Westfall residence. Bridget and her brother Ben had moved back into their childhood home temporarily when it had happened to support their mom and each other dealing with the grieve together. Even if it was easier today Alice still missed him a lot. She had lost her soulmate, the love of her life and that grief never fully goes away. She had been lucky enough to find love again and even if it wasn't the same love she once shared with John she was happy and had started enjoying life again. 

”You are so in love aren't you? You're really happy?” Alice said.

”I am mum, I really am. I love her so much that the word love isn't really enough if that makes any sense at all. Im just afraid that I wont be enough for her, I mean I'm ten years older then her and she's soon about to start her career already thriving at her internship. She's still so young and I don't want to be in the way for her to live the life she wants and can” Bridget said wiping away a tear that had fallen on her cheek. Alice just smiled at her, stroking her cheek before putting her hand under Bridget's chin, turning her head a little to the left so Bridget's blue eyes could see the way that Franky looked at her. 

”You see that look? You know what that look means?” Alice said in a low voice before continuing;

”Because I do and I know what that look means. I used to have the same look when your dad was around. It means love. True love. Forever. You found your soulmate honey”

Bridget couldn't hold the tears back anymore, giving Franky a smile before she turned her head and embraced her mum in a bear hug, sobbing against her shoulder. This was all to much at the same time, the love she had for Franky, her mum surprising her, the thought of her dad. Franky had seen the tears in Bridget's eyes and excused herself from the conservation and walked over to Bridget and Alice. Squeezing Bridget's shoulder lightly, gently massaging them, she gave Bridget a kiss on the cheek, making Bridget turn around in her chair.

”You okay babe?” Franky asked her gaze never leaving Bridget's eyes.

”I am thanks. Just got a little emotional with everything, nothing to worry about. You having fun babe?” Bridget said putting her hand on top of Franky's on her shoulder. 

”Yep. Babe, Greta is such a legend, she's hilarious and she's getting along really well with Liz, they're gonna be a dynamic duo” she said chuckling. 

 

Tess and Alan had been the first to leave, Tess had fallen asleep in Franky's lap and Alan decided it was best they headed home to get Tess into her own bed. It wasn't long after Greta, Liz and Boomer also decided to head home, everyone exhausted after a fun night with lots and lots of laughter. Franky had insisted when she made the call to Alice to ask her to fly over here that she could stay in the guest room and she had accepted that invitation after understanding that Franky wouldn't have it any other way. She had retreated to her room half an hour ago tired after a long night and a day of traveling. 

Franky and Bridget were laying in bed cuddling. It had been an emotional day for Bridget and she felt exhausted, her body finally winding down when her back touched the mattress of their bed. Her mothers surprise visit had made her forget all about her mind playing a trick on her earlier in the day and she was happy for the distraction. Then on top of that all the emotions seeing her mum had brought back on her and all the talk about her love for Franky, it had really been taken a toll on her and she was more then happy to be cuddled up in bed right now. 

”Gidge” Franky said in a whisper and got a mumbled ”Mmmm” in response.

”Are you really okay? Did I overstep by calling your mum?” Franky asked suddenly feeling like she had intruded on Bridget's privacy. Bridget heard the insecurity in Franky's voice and sat up, resting her head against the headboard, pulling Franky up with her. 

”Babe, it was a wonderful surprise. I love you so much and I'm happy you got my mum to come here. I've missed her and I know it couldn't have been easy for you to get her here, so thank you for that baby it means a lot to me. I love you” Bridget said stroking Franky's arm lovingly. Franky released a breath she didn't knew she was holding”

”So…do you think she approves of me? Im sure she got a shock when she saw me” Franky said with a chuckle.

”You got the approval alright. She's smitten with you, and she's happy for me, for us”

”Shit, this is a first for me, getting a stamp of approval from the mother of my girlfriend. Woohooo, this feels celebration worthy” Franky said rolling on top of Bridget, kissing her way up her neck to her lips.

”Gidge” Franky said between kisses.

”Yes baby” Bridget moaned always feeling so fucking good when Franky was on top of her.

”Whats the rule about having sex when your mother is in the room next door?”

”I would say the rule is don’t .…but didn't you say rules where there to be broken? What do you say about being naughty together and break the rule? Just remember to be quiet baby” Bridget said biting gently on Franky's lips.

Franky's grin couldn't get any wider;

”Oh Gidge you naughty naughty minx. We both know that you're the loud one” Franky replied before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The quiet game begins now.

 

 

Franky had woken up early and had been laying and staring at Bridget for over thirty minutes now. She could easily lay here and stare at her all day but she started to feel like a creep so she gently and smoothingly rolled out of Bridget's embrace threw on an oversized t-shirt and some shorts and sneaked out to the kitchen wanting to get a start on breakfast. Alice woke up to an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. She got dressed and freshened up in the bathroom before entering the kitchen seeing Franky chopping bell pepper like a chef. On the kitchen island she could see plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, mushrooms and toast. She felt like she had entered a 5 star breakfast cafe. Franky turned to pour herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee slightly jumping when she saw Alice;

”Jeeez, you scared the sh…you scared me” Franky said holding her hand over heart feeling the increased heartbeat.

”Im sorry dear, I didn't mean too. It smells amazing in here” she said taking a seat at the barstool that belonged to the kitchen island. 

”You want a coffee?” Franky offered.

”Please” Alice almost begged and Franky couldn't help but chuckle. Bridget had definitely got her caffeine addiction from her mother. Franky handed her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her both of them enjoying their coffee and making some small talk about everything and nothing.

Bridget woke up an hour later, she could hear voices from the kitchen and she could smell different kind of flavors, Franky had been going all out she thought and smiled for herself while she got up and got dressed. She hadn't expected to see what she saw when she entered the kitchen. Franky was teaching her mum how to flip a pancake with the frying pan. She could see at least two pancakes on the floor and figured it was her mums failed attempt. 

”Good morning you two” she said walking to the both of them, giving her mum a hug. While she did that Franky had already filled her a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She leaned in giving Franky a quick peck on the lips mouthing i love you. She sat down at the barstool with her coffee feeling content, watching her lover continue the art of flipping pancakes with her mum. 

 

Franky had left the house an hour ago as she was going to spend her day with Tess leaving Bridget and Alice to spend sometime together just the two of them. Alice was flying home tonight and it would be good for them to have a couple of hours for themselves. They had spent the day just walking around the neighborhood, walked around downtown, done some shopping and just talked, just spending some quality time together, mum and daughter. The hours had passed by quickly and it was time for Alice to fly back, Bridget drove her to the airport wanting to draw out every single minute they had together. Bridget had followed her in helping her with her bag and the check in. As they were walking to the security check Alice felt Bridget's grip on her hand getting tighter and tighter and she could see the tear trying to escape her eye. 

”Oh mum I'm so happy you came. I'm gonna miss you so much” Bridget said while giving her mum a warm hug. 

”Me too honey. It´s so good to see you so happy and I just wanna say one thing. Never doubt your heart, what you and Franky have it´s such a rare thing you know. The love you have for each other, it was meant to be, you're destined to be with each other everyone can see that. I know that because I felt the same bond with your dad, it was true love. Just embrace it and live everyday to the fullest, showing each other kindness, happiness and love because you never know what the future holds. Live in the moment and follow your heart honey” Alice said giving Bridget a kiss on the cheek. 

”Thanks mum, I love you”. 

”Love you too honey, give my best to Franky”. 

 

On the way home from the airport Bridget had picked Franky up from her father and Tess's house. She have had a great day with Tess, they had been at the aquarium looking at all the water creatures and Tess had been hilarious when she had tried to imitate the penguins, she had nailed it and Franky got it on video and she couldn't wait until they were home so she could show Bridget all the videos and pictures she had taken. Out of nowhere they saw a person with black clothes just running over the street right in front of their car and Bridget had to stand on the break pedal to not drive over him/her. It was a good thing they both had seatbelt on and that there wasn't a car behind them.

”What the fuck” Franky said out loud. ”Stupid fucking people, he didn't even flinch and he just ran away like nothing even happened. Are you okay Gidge?” Franky said.

”Im alright, are you? What the hell was he thinking, I could have hit him with my car..or she” Bridget said in chock.

”Not with those killer reflexes babe, you did great! Thanks to your quick reaction skills” Franky said.

So fucking weird Franky mumbled but feeling relief that they were both okay.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Three more weeks had passed and she hadn't gotten anymore anonymous text or emails, the unknown fucker had been silent since about two and half weeks ago when they send their last threat to her work email. _You're not worthy of anything, especially that girlfriend of yours. She's way out of your league and you should end it now before she does. It is just a matter of time before she realizes you're nothing._ It had three pictures attached to the email, a picture of Bridget and Franky walking around the mall hand in hand and Franky's face had a big X over it. The second picture was of Franky just outside their house and the third one was of Bridget in the grocery shop. Franky had cursed aloud when she saw it, someone had been stalking them?? She thought back to that time when Bridget got back from the shop feeling that she had been followed and she had been, it wasn't her mind playing a prank on her, she really had been followed. FUCK, Bridget is in danger now?? Because of me?? It was to late to come clean about everything now she thought, that ship had sailed when she didn't say anything after the first threats coming in. She just had to be smart and figure this out and get rid of this asshole that was messing with her, protecting Bridget from all of it. But nothing had happened and the days  even weeks had passed and nothing more had come thru, Bridget hadn't mentioned anything either so she thought maybe it was over, maybe they had got tired of their little game they were playing and finally left her alone. 

Trying to get her mind off this psycho person she pulled her phone out and messaged Gidge;

_Still on for tonight babe? x_

It didn't take long for Bridget to respond.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world baby. Seven? xx_

_Fucking ace. Tess will be stoked! See ya soon x_

 

Bridget pulled up outside Alan and Tess house just before seven and honked the car indicating that she had arrived. It wasn't long after that Tess came out, with a beanie over her eyes and Franky behind her leading her over to the car. Franky opened the backseat door and helped Tess inside telling Tess again that she couldn't peek yet. Tess wasn't the most patient child and Franky got it, she was exactly the same. Buckling Tess up so that she was safe Franky closed the door and positioned herself in the front alongside Bridget, mouthing a Hi before leaning in for a kiss that lasted way longer then it should have. They could hear Tess giggling;

”Bridge!!” She squealed.

”Ey you little grommet, you didn't peek did ya?” Franky said looking in the rear mirror and saw that she still had her beanie over her eyes.

”I didn’t but I heard kissing. And I hope you only kiss with Bridge” they heard Tess say with a stern voice.

Bridget couldn't help but giggle herself.

”I hope you only kiss Bridge too” she said while laughing. 

”I knew it! Hi Bridge!! Can I take it off now, Bridget was my surprise?” Tess said eager to actually see Bridget. 

”Not yet munchkin hold on a little longer” she said before turning to Bridget;

”You have nothing to worry about, you're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life” she winked before getting comfortable in her seat thinking how fucking lucky she is right now.

It was just a ten minute ride but Tess had asked if they were there yet at least 7 times and Franky had to bribe her after the seventh time with an ice cream to stop asking if they were there. But now they were and when Franky had gotten Tess out of the car she pulled the beanie of her head. Tess eyes shone bright when she saw Bridget, running straight up to her giving her a hug.

”I missed you Bridge” she said.

”I missed you too cutie” Bridget replied standing up taking Tess hand. Tess had been so focused on Bridget that she hadn't seen where they actually where, outside the cinema.

”We are going to the movies? she asked excitedly jumping up and down.

”We are and guess what? You're gonna decide what we watch” Franky replied ruffling Tess hair gently.

”Really? Uuuhhhh its so hard. Hmmm..Beauty and the Beast. And you wanna know why I picked that movie?” Tess asked with a grin on her face.

Bridget and Franky said why at the same time.

”Because it reminds me of you and Bridge” Tess said laughing. ”Bridget is the beauty and you…” she said but got interrupted by Franky;

”Oh my god Tess, don't you dare finish that sentence. No ice cream for you” Franky said faking that she was hurt.

She could hear Bridget try to hold her laugh in and gave her a don't you dare look.

”Im only kidding Franky. You're the best sister I could ever have and you're the prettiest girl in the world. I wanna be just like you when I grow up” she said hugging her sisters leg and giving her some love. 

_To effing smart and cheeky for her age_ Franky mumbled.

”Oh baby she got you on your own game. Now stop pouting and lets watch the movie” Bridget said kissing Franky on the cheek and grabbing Tess hand;

”Lets go buy some ice cream cutie” Bridget said to Tess linking her free hand with Franky's and lead them inside. 

 

Tess was engrossed in the movie, she hadn't even blinked for three minutes now and Franky wondered how that even was possible. Tess was seated between Franky and Bridget and Franky had started to feel a little restless, her mind starting drifting back to the emails. It wasn't that the movie was bad, it was actually quite cute but she couldn't concentrate. She nudged Tess on her shoulder asking if they could swap seats and she got a huff and a okay as respond. She needed to feel Bridget, make sure she was there and safe. She cuddled in to Bridget's side wrapping her arm around her shoulders and stroking her thigh with her hand. Instantly feeling the calm wash over her all because the feel of her girl. 

”Hey baby. You okay?” Bridget whispered putting her hand on Franky's arm stroking her gently.

”Am now” Franky responded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

They had dropped Tess off at home after the movie finished and had just got settled and comfortable on the couch when Franky's phone buzzed, indicating a new message. The ghost number was back. Fuck. _Missed me? Your happy little dream life is about to take a drastic turn. You are soon back to your old pathetic life._ The message had a picture attached, picture of a young Franky with her second foster family. That family had been Franky's favorite and she was sad when she had to leave. She felt safe there, she had grown close to the mum and dad and their youngest daughter Jules. The father of the family had lost his job and they couldn't afford to have Franky left along with their 3 biological children, they didn't have any money. Why the fuck did they send this picture, how did they get a hold of that? She was so fucking confused.

”You alright baby?” Bridget asked after seeing the frown on Franky's face.

”Yeh sorry, just work related. I´ll have to deal with it tomorrow” she responded. LIAR! 

Her head was spinning and it felt harder and harder to breath properly. Franky excused herself and went to the bathroom, she couldn't be close to Bridget right now, she was about to break. Taking deep big breaths, holding herself up by gripping the sink so tight that her hands were becoming white. _You need to take control over this situation_ she thought to herself. Taking another deep breath she sat down with her back against the tub and pulled up her phone. _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?_ she texted the ghost number back. It didn't take long for the reply to come through. _I want you to suffer the same way I did._

 

Franky couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night, it was a miracle that Bridget hadn't woken up. She was glad that had been the case, she didn't want Bridget to see her like this or getting her worried about what was going on. How the fuck could she explain it to Bridget when she didn't have a clue to what was happening herself. Thinking to herself that she needed to do some more digging at work later, this needed to end sooner rather then later. She snuggled closer to Bridget, wrapping her arms around her - being the big spoon. She loved this position, it made her feel calm. She had Bridget close to her keeping her safe. Being the big spoon made her feel like she was protecting Bridget. If they wanted to hurt Bridget they had to get thru Franky first and that was not going to be an easy task. _I love you, I promise I will protect you no matter what_ she whispered before finally letting her body succumb to sleep.

 

Franky had just gotten back to work when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She had been down at the jewelry shop, finally earned enough money to buy the ring she fell in love with when she had been shopping with Liz. She couldn't wait to see Bridget's reaction when she gave it to her, feeling positive about the whole situation and hoping that she would be over the moon happy. She couldn't wait for a life with Bridget - forever. She had the box in her pocket as close to her body as she could so that no one - nobody could take it from her. It was the most precious thing she had have, well except Bridget, but she couldn't walk around with her in her pocket could she now. She pulled out her phone and read the message, chocking a little at what she read. _Lets start with that little bitch of yours shall we - checkmate Francesca_. Holy fuck what do they mean? She read it again and again when she finally dropped her phone on the ground. It cant be, can it? Picking up the phone she scrolled down to the message she got yesterday and looked at the picture that was attached. She knew who it was that son of a bitch, there were only one person she knew that called her Francesca…..NO FUCKING WAY! 

Bridget! She fumbled with the phone trying to call Bridget, her hands were shaking and her mind was filled with different emotions. Pick up the damn phone - no answer. She called Greta - no answer. NO NO NO! Where are they? She grabbed her keys, passing Imogen in the hallway telling her she had to leave it was an emergency. She ran to her car and sped thru the city almost colliding with a truck and inches away from crashing with a cyclist, those damn cyclist - thinking they owned the streets. She parked illegally outside Bridget's office, the front of the car was blocking half the walkway. She had barely put the handbrake up before she was out of the door. She ran past the entrance door, no Greta in the reception. Bridget's blinds were closed but the door was slightly open so she ran into her office finding Greta and Bridget on the couch talking. 

Instant relief washed over her, she's okay, her beautiful girl is okay. 

Greta and Bridget was surprised when the door flew open and Franky ran in, she looked concerned, scared, frightened and she sounded like she had run a marathon.

”What are you doing here baby?” Bridget stood up walking towards Franky and put her hands around her neck giving her a hug.

”You didn't answer your phone and neither did Greta. I was scared that…” Franky said before she felt her words got stuck in her throat and she kept fighting the tears away that threatened to fall. The bell sounded from the door indicating that they had a client arriving. Greta walked out to greet them, closing the door behind her giving the two of them some alone time.

”Baby look at me” Bridget said putting her hand under Franky's chin to lift her head a little so she could look into those beautiful green eyes, ”Im perfectly fine darling. What were you scared about baby? What is there to be scared about?”. Before Franky got the chance to reply they heard Greta yell to someone that she couldn't go in there. Franky, on instinct, spinned Bridget around so that she was standing in front of her protectively. She didn't know what she was protecting her from just yet but she had a bad feeling. The door burst open and Franky had been right in her assumption, it was HER. She had actually come here to mess with Bridget just to fuck with Franky. She's a fucking psycho and this whole situation is so fucking messed up.

”Hello Francesca” she said.


	19. Chapter 19

 

_”Baby look at me” Bridget said putting her hand under Franky's chin to lift her head a little so she could look into those beautiful green eyes, ”Im perfectly fine darling. What were you scared about baby? What is there to be scared about?”. Before Franky got the chance to reply they heard Greta yell to someone that she couldn't go in there. Franky, on instinct, spinned Bridget around so that she was standing in front of her protectively. She didn't know what she was protecting her from just yet but she had a bad feeling. The door burst open and Franky had been right in her assumption, it was HER. She had actually come here to mess with Bridget just to fuck with Franky. She's a fucking psycho and this whole situation is so fucking messed up._

_”Hello Francesca” she said._

 

———————-

 

”Look at you Francesca all grown up, living a happy life. It doesn't really suit you” the tall majestic woman in black said. Franky was still shocked but her anger had taken control over her body. She was standing in front of Bridget making herself as big as possible to protect Bridget. Bridget was so confused about the whole situation. Who was this woman, why was she here, did she know Franky? So many unanswered questions. She could feel Franky's body tense up, she could see her body shaking of anger, but why? She put her hands on Franky's lower back and just held them there trying to keep Franky calm and to let her know she was there - with her, for her - always. 

”Why are your here, what do you want Joan?” Franky said trying very hard to keep her cool. Joan was the oldest of the sisters in the foster family Franky had stayed with when she was younger. She had liked that family a lot and was very sad when she had to leave them. She couldn't for her life remember what she had done to Joan for her to hate her this much. She hadn't seen that family and Joan since she left that day and that was a very very long time ago so why now? 

Joan just smirked. She was so fucking intimidating. Her hair was up in a creepingly tight bun and her eyes were shallow, if you were close enough you could see into her black soul. She was a well build woman and tall like a mother fucker and her black leather coat was scary enough. It was like looking at the grim fucking reaper. 

Joan tightened her bun before she spoke up.

”I will get to that soon but first, aren't you gonna introduce me? I thought we taught you better manners then this surely” she said raising her eyebrows a little and nodding her head in the direction of Bridget.

”What do you want JOAN?” she said thru gritted teeth tired of the fucking mind games she was playing. Joan had always been a weird character never really fitted in anywhere. Growing up she had no friends except the ones she made up. She only had her sisters and her parents. All that changed when all of the sudden Franky showed up out of nowhere, getting all the attention from her parents. She never liked Franky and didn't understand why her parents took her in and showered her with love. _Her own parents didn't want her so why would we_ she had thought. Everything escalated they day Franky had to leave. They were already living on a low budget but when their dad lost his job everything went from bad to worse - much worse. Not being able to find a new job he found the bottle instead - the whiskey bottle. He couldn't stop and it wasn't long after he decided to leave his wife and kids and move away.

 

”Well since your rude and not gonna introduce me why don't you two sit down and I tell you why I'm here” Joan said motioning for the two of them to sit down on the couch. Franky wouldn't budge tho, keeping her feet locked to the floor giving Joan a cold look that said I'm fine right here thanks, I'm not afraid you - you psychopath.

”Oh Francesca you always were a troubled child weren't you” Joan started with a sly grin. ”I remember the day you were brought to us, my parents were over the moon excited but I for once never understood the fuss about you. I mean you were just a pathetic bruised unlovable scared little girl. No one loved you, I mean even your parents hated you, they didn't even want you, that says it all don't you think?” Franky's body froze and her mind went back to those horrible childhood years. She felt so fucking useless not being able to do something about her situation back then. She should have stood up to her mum, done something at least. But instead she had just stood there taking all the beatings and words and let them consume her, infiltrate her body and mind. She had been a coward, she should at least had tried to fight back. Her mind came back to the present and she heard Joan was still talking.

”All those bruises, scars and words that you cried over at night they were true. Your father couldn't stand you so he was smart enough to leave. Your mum didn't say or do those things because it was fun, she really hated you. She saw how pathetic you were, how worthless and stupid and..” she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before Bridget stepped up from behind Franky. She couldn't listen to this bullshit anymore, she had enough. She had felt Franky's body go from tense to a whole other level of tense and she could feel the hurt and anger in Franky. She had to do something.

”Who the fuck do you think you are and how dare you come in here and talk to her like that? You have no idea what she's been trough and you should leave now before I call the cops” Bridget stated with an angry voice, she was livid. She was full of adrenaline and she was going to fight Franky's corner every fucking day if she had to, nobody talked to her girl like that. She had got an idea of who Joan was just hearing her talk. She was one of the best psychologist in the world and had dealt with her type before. She knew all about their type and was determined not to show any weakness and stand her ground. She knew how manipulated psychopaths could be, they knew how to fuck with your head and she didn't want that to happen, neither to her or Franky. 

”So she speaks” was all Joan responded a triumphant smile on her ugly face. Franky hated that smile and she couldn't help but fear for Bridget, Joan didn't like to be threatened and she just knew Bridget had made herself an even bigger target for Joan by saying those words. Bridget took another step forward but froze as soon as she had put her foot down. Joan had opened her leather coat and she knew they both had seen the gun that was tucked between her hip and her pants when they both took a step back, Franky pulling Bridget close to her. _Oh fuck oh fuck this is not good._

_”_ Why don't you let Bridget go she has nothing to do with this. Your beef is with me, so why don't you just let Bridget walk and we can settle this just the two of us” Franky tried to reason. Joan did a gesture like she was thinking about it before shaking her head as in no i don't think so. 

”You remember the day we got rid of you, how stupid of me of course you remember, how could you ever forget the way you cried and begged us to keep you. Such a selfish little act. Our family was never the same after that day, YOU ripped our family apart. Mum was devastating that you had to go and took it out on us. She fought with dad and he couldn't take it so he ended up leaving. YOU, you little fucked up girl tore us apart, you destroyed our family. You were so worthless that you were contagious, you left us with your fucking decease and ended our family” Joan said gripping the gun, slowly bringing it up for everyone to see.

”You see little Francesca, at first I just wanted to play a little game with you. Following you Bridget even little Tess around. All the messages I send - but you never played along and it stopped being fun and it frustrated me you see, I love to play but its never fun to play by yourself” she said and Bridget got confused, what the hell is she talking about? She looked at Franky who looked guilty as hell, did she know about any of this? What the hell is going on. 

”At first I thought I was gonna play a little with Tess but…”

”Don't you fucking dare touch my sister” Franky yelled but Joan shut her up by pointing the gun at her.

”As I was saying, I thought of Tess first but she's just a child and I'm not really into that. Then I found out that you had become this soft happy little lovesick puppy and I changed my mind. I thought its only fair that I destroy your family, your happiness. An eye for an eye right?” she said giving both of them a sly grin while moving the gun away from Franky and instead pointing it at Bridget.

"So your going to stay right there and watch while I destroy your family, I want you to suffer the same way I did" she said and unlocked the gun. This was a situation Bridget had never come close to even think about, she didn't know how she was going to react when she felt the gun point towards her. She didn't know that she was going to be so calm about it all, she felt her pulse increase but she didn't show it. She didn't want to give Joan the satisfaction. She waited for the images of her life pass by but they never came. Then she started thinking about her mum, her brother and how she didn't want them to go thru the same thing they had been when their father passed away. And then there was Franky - her beautiful loving caring cheeky full of life girlfriend, she could feel the tears build up but she was determined not to show any emotions at all. 

Joan took a step closer, the gun now centimeters away from Bridget's forehead and she could smell the iron from the gun. She turned her head a little to get one last look at Franky, she was so beautiful and she had been lucky to have found her and shared these months with her. She was thankful to Franky, thankful to have been shown what real love felt like and she would never forget her - even in the after life. Franky felt the stare from Bridget and turned and looked into those bright blue eyes that captivated her from the start. She was so beautiful and she loved her with all her heart. She could see Bridget mouthing _I love you_ and fought hard not to believe that this was it. She was grateful for Bridget, she was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was determined not going to let this psychopath ruin her or Bridget. She couldn't believe she had dragged Bridget into this mess but she was damn sure to do everything she could to protect the love of her life. She looked back at Joan and met her creepy eyes;

”Ok you won Joan, do what you have to do. Just let me tell you something first, let me tell you the truth about why your father left” Franky said trying to get Joan's focus to shift from Bridget to herself and it seemed like she succeeded. She saw the confusion and the twitch in her body knowing she had hit a sensitive spot so she continued.

”The real reason he left wasn't because of me. He left because he didn't know what do with YOU. He couldn't handle you. You were such a weird kid always so controlling over everything and everyone. He couldn't take your manipulating anymore, he wanted to be free” she said knowing she had gotten into Joan's head.

”SHUT UP YOU ARE LYING” she yelled putting her hands on her head like she was protecting her brain from the words Franky had been saying. Those extra seconds were all Franky needed to try and take control over this situation. Taking two steps forward she launched herself at Joan knocking her out of balance. She was freakishly strong and she didn't knock her out of balance as much as she had thought and they ended up in a standing wrestle game. Franky with one hand on the arm Joan had the gun in, keeping it as far away from Bridget as possible. With the other hand she punched Joan in the stomach but it did nothing to Joan so she got a punch in on her face; _FUCK ME IT HURT_ and she could feel the blood on her knuckles. It hurt a lot more when she felt Joan's forehead against her nose, head butting her - ”AHHHHHHHHHHHH” Franky cried out, her nose completely broken. She thought she heard the bell on the door sound but it could easily been the tinnitus she had after the hit on her head. 

Bridget couldn't stand to watch anymore she had to do something. She wasn't the biggest or strongest girl in Melbourne but the adrenaline she felt right now with seeing the love of her life about to loose her battle she just couldn't stand and watch. She took a deep breath before she jumped on Joan's back, completely surprising the both of them, and all of them fell to the floor. They heard the door open and it sounded like the police were here, Bridget silently thanking Greta for taking care of that. The police were just about to take control of the situation when a gun shot was heard and the police pulled up their guns positioning themselves out of danger. 

”FRANKY” Bridget cried out, not knowing if she was still alive. The younger cop, it looked he was fresh out of the police school, saw the gun on the floor and made a decision to jump over the pile of bodies to collect the gun before someone else did. The other officers made a move for Joan and luckily they were two, she was freakishly strong even for them when she tried to fight back but they got her on her stomach and could put handcuffs on her, bringing her out of the room. The young police crouched down to see how bad it was and to be honest, he had never seen so much blood before in his life, the police school hadn't prepared him for the scene in front of him. Bridget scooted closer, putting her hand on Franky's cheek, rubbing her gently.

”Franky baby, you can wake up now. She's gone. Please baby just wake up” she cried out.

The young officer spoke in his intercom;

”Emergency emergency, I need an ambulance NOW, female shot and she's not breathing”


	20. Chapter 20

_The young police crouched down to see how bad it was and to be honest, he had never seen so much blood before in his life, the police school hadn't prepared him for the scene in front of him. Bridget scooted closer, putting her hand on Franky's cheek, rubbing her gently._

_”Franky baby, you can wake up now. She's gone. Please baby just wake up” she cried out._

_The young officer spoke in his intercom;_

_”Emergency, I need an ambulance NOW, female shot and she's not breathing”_

 

——————————

 

”Miss! You can ride with us but we need to go now” the ambulance driver said when they had got Franky on the stretcher and loaded her in the back of the ambulance. The question had startled Bridget who was in her own world trying to make sense of everything. Of course she was going with them, not going with them hadn't even crossed her mind. She took a seat close to Franky reaching out, taking Franky's hand in hers and her eyes travelled down her body. She was so pale, she had lost a lot of blood and her clothes were drenched in blood, she looked so small laying there, so innocent. Bridget hadn't known at first where she had been shot because of all the blood but as her eyes travelled down Franky's body she could see the white bandage wrapped tight under her chest. Or it wasn't white anymore, the bandage was rapidly turning red. She had an oxygen mask on helping her to breath and she had a needle in her arm that kept pumping in morphine to help her endure the excruciating pain. She was pretty much out of it but you could see how her body kept fighting the pain, trying to survive  - _my fighter_. She squeezed Franky's hand a little tighter bringing it up to her lips kissing her bruised knuckles one at a time. Bridget wasn't religious at all but in this moment she closed her eyes, praying to higher power that this couldn't be the end. She would do anything just to see those beautiful green eyes and that cheeky smile again. 

”Miss?” the paramedic said putting her hand on Bridget's shoulder squeezing gently.

”Please call me Bridget” she replied.

”I have got an important job for you. Im gonna need to re brake her nose and put it in the right place again so I need you to talk to her, keep her calm. Can you do that for me?” the paramedic asked and Bridget nodded. 

_Please wake up baby you don't get to leave me like this. We have so much yet to experience together. I know your going the fight of your life right now but just know that I'm here for you, I will always be here with you. You're the love of my life Franky and you light up my life every fucking minute. So please just wake up baby. I love you so much._

 

”How is she?” Bridget asked her eyes never leaving Franky.

”She is stable right now but we need to get her into surgery as soon as we arrive. It seems like the bullet missed the vital organs in that area but she’s lost a lot of blood and..” she responded but was interrupted by Bridget;

”Take my blood if she needs it. I'm blood type 0, please..She needs it. I can't loose her please” Bridget cried out. The paramedic gave her a sad smile and nodded, it wasn't a bad idea at all, why hadn't he thought of that himself. He started to gather the needles and the empty blood bags, getting ready for a blood transfusion. 

 

When they got to the hospital they rolled Franky into surgery straight away, there was no time to waste and Bridget wasn't allowed to go longer then the waiting area. She was still full of adrenaline and she got her phone up calling the people closest to Franky to tell them whats going on and to tell them what happened. Greta, Liz and Boomer had all arrived and she had also called Alan to let him know about Franky. She wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to come, he had Tess to think about and Bridget wasn't sure if Franky wanted Tess to see her like this, but it was their decision and they needed to know. She wasn't prepared for the incoming call and the sound startled her, looking at the caller id she broke down.  

”Mum” she cried out, hearing her mothers voice made all of her emotions simmer up to the surface and she just broke down.

”Honey, Bridget darling, slow down.

”Franky shot surgery” Was all Bridget got out between her sobs. Liz saw Bridget struggles and as the warm kind person she is she scooted closer to Bridget putting her arm around her comforting her all that she could. She took the phone from Bridget while rocking her gently and spoke to Alice for her, letting Bridget release her emotions. Bridget had been the one who had been strong and now it was time for her to be taken care of. You can't rebuild if you don't break down. Bridget had have a big day and now she couldn't be strong anymore and Liz got that.

”Alice, its Liz. We are at the hospital. Franky has been shot and are undergoing surgery right now. Bridget is fine physically and we are all her for both of them” Liz said trying to keep calm and tell Alice that Bridget was in good hands and that they would update her about Franky's condition as soon as they heard something. Alice thanked her for the update and said she would try to fly out the next day or the day after, wanting to be there for her daughter and Franky. Bridget was still clinging on to Liz when she felt small soft hands on her thighs, she dried her eyes with her shirt sleeve and looked up, seeing Tess standing in front of her with tears in her eyes and it only made her cry even harder. She pulled her up in her lap and hugged her tightly feeling Tess's tiny arms hugging her back. She could hear Tess mumble the same sentence to herself - My sister is the strongest and bestest sister in the world, she's gonna be okay. Bridget kissed the top of head and said to Tess;

”You're the best little sister in the world Tess and Franky loves you so much. You keep talking to her I'm sure she can hear your beautiful words” Bridget said with tears in her eyes. 

 

Two hours later the doctor came out. Bridget stood up with Tess still in her arms, rocking her back and forth - holding her tight. 

”Franky Doyle?” he said and the whole group nodded and stood up.

”Miss Doyle has been taken to a recovery room on floor 3. The surgery was successful and the bullet missed her lung by an inch. We removed the bullet and managed to find the bleed and repair the damage. We are very hopeful for a full recovery and she should wake up soon” he said always glad to deliver good news. Everyone released the breath they had been holding and hugged each other. It is a funny thing how your feelings can change to such extremes in the matter of seconds, sadness and anxiety had changed to relief and happiness - just like that. Franky was okay, she was going to make it. 

The group, as much as they wanted to see Franky, the visiting hours were over, and they had to leave. They passed along their well wishes with Bridget and told her that they will all be in tomorrow. Bridget hugged them all, thanking them for their kindness and support before taking the stairs up to the third floor.

 

Opening the door to Franky's room she could hear Franky's heartbeat through the machine that was connected to her and she had never been so happy to hear that steady rhythm before. She had a big bandage just under her chest and she was hooked up to the IV machine. Her skin around her eyes and nose were red and blue from the broken nose and her knuckles were wrapped up in a bandage. She had got some color on her face back and looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. _Franky was alive, she had gone through surgery and she made it, she had made it out alive after being shot and not only that - Franky had saved me, she had risked her own life in order to save me and she had made it, she had survived - my hero, my_ _fighter, my love, my whole life._

She moved the chair so she could sit as close to Franky as she could, leaning forward so she rested her arms on the bed taking Franky's hand in hers. 

”Oh baby” she said, starting to tear up again. She had have so many emotions throughout the day and she didn't know what she was feeling right now, all the emotions she had felt today just came crashing down on her. It didn't help that she felt lightheaded after all the blood she had lost, combine that with no food since lunch. She couldn't really believe what had actually happened today, everything seemed a little blurry at the moment but one thing she did know was that the woman in front of her was the love of her life and she felt so fucking grateful that she was still alive. 

After what felt like hours but probably wasn't more then 30 minutes she could feel some movement on the bed and she could feel her hand being squeezed. _She's waking up._

 

Franky could feel the warm soft hand holding on to hers and she knew who it belonged to even if she had been totally out of it. There were only one person in this world who made Franky feel so calm, so strong, so safe and so in love. She tried to open her eyes but it was harder then she thought. Her eyelids felt as heavy as brick stones and she felt like she hadn't slept for days. Fighting all she could she opened her eyes only to be met by a bright light, to bright to bright. Taking a couple of seconds getting used to the light she squeezed Bridget's hand letting her know she was awake. Moving her head to the side she saw the tears in Bridget's eyes, she looked deflated, exhausted, fuck, she couldn't really read her. She remembered what had happened and she felt angry with herself. She had almost gotten Bridget killed, all because of her stubbornness and not taken the threats seriously at first. Oh and then there was the lying, keeping things from Bridget. She wouldn't have blamed Bridget one bit if she hadn't been here right now. She looked at Bridget before her eyes flickered down to the bed and she felt the tears escape from her own eyes too;

”I´m..” she started but her throat was to dry to speak. Bridget had got her a paper cup with water and a straw and she took a couple of sips before laying back again;

”I´m so sorry Bridget” she cried out covering her eyes with the arm that not had a needle in it not brave enough to look Bridget in the eyes, worried that she would see the real truth in them.

”Sshhh baby, don't you start with that” she said bring her hand up to Franky's cheek and stroking her gently;

”I´m so happy you're here baby, I was so scared that I lost you..forever” she removed Franky's arm that was covering her eyes and wiped the tears away that had fallen on her cheeks before leaning in and giving her a loving peck on her lips before she continued;

”You have no idea how happy I am that you are okay, I love you. How are you feeling? Any pain? Do you need something?”

”No I'm okay” Franky lied. She was tired, she felt nauseas and the pain around her ribs were excruciating - it felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife and left the knife in and twisted it back and forth. Her face felt like it had been run over by a truck and she had trouble breathing thru her nose. Lucky for her Bridget could see right through her and she walked out to find a nurse, letting them know that Franky had woken up and that she was in pain. She entered not long after she left with a nurse behind her. She examined Franky and told her that everything was looking good and the pain was normal. She showed her a button on the IV drop and told her that when she needed meds all she had to do was pressing the button and she would get it through the needle in her arm. While the nurse did some test on Franky, Bridget pulled her phone out and messaged everyone that Franky had woken up and that she was okay considering the circumstances. Franky pushed the button twice and felt the meds float through her veins and into her blood. She felt the meds slowly work its magic and she felt her eyes getting heavy and it was hard to stay awake. Before she had drifted off completely she had uttered the words _Im sorry_ two more times.

 

Bridget was exhausted herself, it was early morning now and she hadn't slept for 22 hours. Her mind was still trying to sort through all the emotions she felt and reality hit in that she had actually been inches away from being shot herself. She didn't have a scratch on her body, well except the ones Franky had made the night before - but there was no pain in them, only pleasure. But she hadn't got shot and Franky had been the one to make sure of that. She had risked her own life in order to save Bridget’s. She looked over to Franky who was deep in sleep. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't fight the need anymore, she needed to be close to her - to feel her. So she went around the bed and climbed up gently not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, and cuddled into Franky's good side. She could feel the tension leave her body and she closed her eyes getting lost in the rhythm of Franky's heartbeat and the sound of her breathing. She could feel the tiredness wash over her, finally feeling calm again all because of being close to Franky, to really feel her. She felt like she could finally breath properly again knowing that Franky was going to be okay. Feeling her warmth and body close to her - she was home. _I love you Franky_ she whispered before she drifted off to a well needed sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Franky woke up a little after eight, the meds had worn off and the pain in her ribs were back. She wanted so bad to push the button for more meds but they made her so damn drowsy and sleepy. She had been so caught up in her pain that she hadn't noticed Bridget laying beside her, snuggled in on her right side her head resting between her chest and neck, her breathing warm on Franky's skin, still very much asleep. Franky took a breath and took in the scent of Bridget, she smelled so fucking good despite not having showered or changed clothes for 24 hours now, Bridget's scent was unique and it was Franky's favorite, the scent of Bridget - the best of them all. 

She put an arm around Bridget and her hand rested on her head, playing gently with her hair. Franky couldn't stop touching her, she had been so close to lose her and she was never ever letting go again - that is if Bridget still wanted to be with her but even then she would fight to the worlds end to get Bridget back. She couldn't see herself live a life without Bridget by her side. She was the love of her life and she would show her every fucking minute of every fucking day how much she loved her. She gave Bridget a kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes again, her mind now on Bridget's warm soft body instead of the pain under her left chest. 

It wasn't long after Franky had fallen back to sleep that there was a knock on the door and the doctor and a nurse entered the room. 

”Good morning Miss Doyle, I´m Dr Johnson and this is nurse Watson. How are you feeling today?” the doctor said while he took a look at her medical chart. Bridget didn't even stirred when the Dr came in and Franky could never in her life understand how the blonde beauty could sleep thought just about anything. 

”I feel like I got shot” Franky joked but changed her answer when she noticed that he wasn't the type of guy you joke with.

”I´m okay, my ribs hurt, got a headache and it feels like someone didn't like the way I looked and decided to rearrange my face a little bit” she said while she positioned herself to a more sitting position cursing out loud when she felt the sharp pain shooting through her ribs. That woke Bridget up though and she immediately searched out Franky's eyes asking if she was okay. Franky nodded and gave her that cheeky smirk, nodding her head in the direction of the doctor and mouthed _we got company_ and Bridget's cheek turned bright pink, feeling embarrassed that she had been caught in the hospital bed and not even noticed they had walked in. She got out of the bed with an apologetic look on her face; ”Sorry about that” and introduced herself before taking a seat next to the bed, taking Franky's hand in hers, giving her comfort. 

”No worries” the doc said before his eyes returned to Franky;

”The pain in your ribs is normal and it will take some weeks for your ribs to heal completely. The headache is also not unusual after the circumstances but should decrease in the next coming days and so will your face. Your nose took a pretty big hit and we had to re brake it to get it in the right position” he said and continued;

”When you arrived yesterday you had lost a lot of blood and were taken straight into surgery. We managed to remove the bullet and all the fragments and repaired the damage from the bleed. You should thank the lady next to you, without her quick thinking and her generous donation of her blood it could have been a lot worse. We want to keep you here at least 2 more days so we can monitor your progress but we are very hopeful that you'll be making a full recovery. We will be back in a couple of hours for more tests and if you need us just push the button over there” he said pointing to the button behind Franky's left shoulder on the wall. 

”Thanks doctor” Bridget said. Franky just sat there with her mouth open, her eyes glued to the spot were the doctor had stood seconds ago. _Did I hear that right? Bridget had saved me, Bridget had given me her blood to help me, to save me. She had helped me in spite of me nearly getting her killed._ She didn't even bother trying to stop the tears that escaped her eyes and when she felt Bridget's soft loving gentle hands on her cheek wiping the tears away she couldn't take it anymore. She was full out sobbing now and her body couldn't stop shaking, she didn't know how to feel. Everything that had happened the last 24 hours just crashed down on her, leaving her with a thousand different emotions and she felt overwhelmed. Bridget just embraced her, holding her tight, letting her know that she was safe here and whispered _I'm here - you're okay - your safe._ Sometimes Franky felt that Bridget knew her better then she knew herself and in this moment Franky was so fucking grateful for Bridget and she knew she could never live without her. 

”You..you saved me” Franky stuttered. It wasn't meant as a question to Bridget, it was more for herself needing to her them out loud trying to wrap her head around it, believing that someone had done something like this for her. Franky wasn't used to be shown any type of kindness in her youth and not really in her adult life either. Of course she had Boomer and Liz who had always been kind to her but this was different. It wasn't until she had met Bridget that she really felt like she belonged somewhere. It was when she met Bridget that she felt at ease - she felt at home. It wasn't until she met Bridget that she felt what its like to truly love someone - and to be truly loved, to give them everything of you and get everything in return. 

”You saved me too baby” Bridget cooed, searching for Franky's eyes. When their eyes met Bridget smiled that beautiful smile of hers and connected their lips in a loving kiss, showing Franky just how much she loved her, how much she needed her and how god damn happy she was that she was still alive. Franky let out a groan and Bridget couldn't tell if it was because of her pain or her arousal that bothered her, pulling away sightly with a concerned smile;

”You feeling okay baby?” she asked. Franky shrugged her shoulders, looking down on their joined hands and seeing the toy ring she gave her weeks ago still on her ring finger, a sad smile on her face. She looked up and was met with concerned blue eyes;

”Yeh I'm alright. Its just that… I…Im so sorry, I never meant for this to happened. I didn't know she… and you could have…you could have died because of me” she said feeling her tear canal about to open up again, _fuck, how much tears could one woman spill in such short amount of time._ Bridget was quick to wipe the few away that had escaped and responded;

”Baby please listen to me” she said putting both of her hands on Franky's cheek gently not wanting to hurt her but she needed her to look her in the eyes.

”We are going to talk about this later, when we are HOME and recovered, but it can wait because right now all I need you to know is that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.. EVER! I love you Franky and I always will. When I heard that gun shot and saw you there on the floor, not breathing, all the blood, I was so scared Franky. The thought of loosing you, I…” Bridget choked and the tears now rolling down her cheeks too. Franky pulled Bridget towards her holding her tight.

”I cant imagine a life without you in it, you consume every part of me. I'm so much yours it scares the shit out of me. Im yours baby. Im yours” she said through tears and hoped Franky could hear her and understand how much she loves her. Franky was lost for words once again so she only held her tighter, ignoring the pain in her ribs, it didn't matter how much pain she was in, the feeling of Bridget in her arms were the best feeling in the world and no amount of pain would ever stop her from that. 

 

It was just after lunch when Boomer and Liz arrived for a visit, both of them super relieved and happy that Franky was okay. Boomer had bought her a cool t-shirt 2 big get well soon balloons  while Liz had settled with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a bracelet. 

”Thanks guys, you shouldn't have” Franky said indicating that they shouldn't have gone to the trouble of buying gifts for her. Franky wasn't used to people getting her stuff or presents and she didn't really know how to react. As an adult Franky couldn't care less about presents, she had already got the best present in her life - Bridget and her friends. That was all she ever needed.  Franky as a child though, little Franky would have given everything to be able to open presents on her birthday or christmas. She could easily count the presents she had received on one hand, and two of them had been from her father when she had been 4 years old, one from her first foster family and the last one had been from her 5th grade teacher who had felt sorry for her. She had been so sad and embarrassed when her schoolmates brought their christmas and birthday present to school, playing around with them or telling their teacher what they had got while she always came back from the winter break empty handed. It had hurt her a great deal then but she was over it now. Money can never buy you happiness - Bridget can.

”Oh love, we wanted to. We are so happy your okay” Liz said when she suddenly looked around and noticed that Bridget wasn't there;

”Where is Bridget love?”

”She just nipped out to get some food and some decent coffee, the coffee they serve her taste like shit. She should be back soon” Franky said giving Liz a smile. Liz took Franky's hand and held it between her own;

”You have a good one there love, don't you ever let her go. She was worried sick yesterday. She tried to be strong for you, for Tess for everyone, but you could see she was barely holding herself together. Remember this was a hard time for her too yeh? She loves you very very much you know” Liz said and Franky nodded - _I know_. 

”Ey Franky that hospital dress suits ya. Reckon you can get it with ya back home? When are ya getting out of here, these hospitals scares the shit out me” Boomer piped up teasing Franky.

”Piss of will ya. Don't know, the doc reckons maybe tomorrow if everything looks good” Franky responded and just then the door opened and Tess ran in yelling FRAAANNNNKY, over the moon happy that her sister was back and awake. She had the biggest grin on her face and she ran over to the side of Franky's bed, silently asking if she could jump on and hug Franky. Franky picked her up, hugging her tightly happy too see her little sister. Alan, Franky's father, had also walked in and leaned in giving Franky a kiss on her cheek - _so happy your okay Franky, we were really worried about you._ Franky smiled at him before turning her attention back to a giggling Tess.

”Franky, where is Bridge?” Tess asked and Bridget couldn't have timed her arrival any better.

”Im here cutie” Bridget said walking over to Tess giving her a big hug. She whispered in Tess ear - _thank you for being so kind and strong for me yesterday, my own personal superhero_ \- Tess just giggled and nuzzled in to Bridget's neck.

 

The visiting hours were about to end and all of them sulked a little when the nurse came in telling them they had leave. None of them wanted to go but they had too and they all decided they were gonna come back tomorrow if Franky wasn't going home. They said their goodbyes and when Liz closed the door behind them Franky pulled Bridget as close to her as she could and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. She was grateful for her friends and family that they had visited but now she was desperate to have Bridget all to herself. The kiss turned quite heavy pretty quick and Franky could feel the pain shoot through her nose but she couldn't care less. She needed to feel Bridget, be close to her, taste her and she tasted pretty fucking good. Franky couldn't help but steal a quick grab of her bum and her arousal skyrocketed when she heard a soft moan escape Bridget's lips. Franky had been through so much shit in her life, shit that she hadn't wished on her worst enemy and she knew that she would go through it all again in a heartbeat just to be able to be here like this, kiss Bridget like this. She had fallen completely head over heels in love with Bridget the first time she laid eyes on her and for every single minute they had spent together she had fallen more and more in love and she was so fucking lucky and she felt like she could conquer everything if she just had Bridget by her side - forever. Forever had also been a word Franky never liked before she met Bridget. Before Bridget forever had never existed in Franky's vocabulary, it wasn't something she thought of and she never wanted it - that is until now. Franky wants Bridget FOREVER!

 

They were lying on the bed cuddling, Bridget drawing gentle circles on Franky's arms and Franky doing the same on Bridget’s when Franky whispered;

”Gidge”

”Mhmm”

”Marry me”

 


	22. Chapter 22

_They were lying on the bed cuddling, Bridget drawing gentle circles on Franky's arms and Franky doing the same on Bridget’s when Franky whispered;_

_”Gidge”_

_”Mhmm”_

_”Marry me”_

 

———————————-

 

Bridget couldn't believe what she had just heard, surely it couldn't be her mind pulling another prank on her. It wasn't that the proposal came out of the blue, the talk about marriage had been up in some conversations between them before and they both knew deep inside that they were going to tie the knot sometime in the future. It was more that she didn't expect it to happen now with everything that had happened the last couple of days and the current surroundings. She looked down on her hand smiling to herself when she saw the ring that decorated her ring finger right now - the toy ring Franky got her a couple of weeks ago, to her it already felt like they were married. Bridget knew Franky was different from the rest after their first night together, she had this special charisma, cheekiness and aura around her. They had something special from the start and it had only grown stronger and stronger every passing day and Bridget knew this was it, if this isn't true love then true love doesn't exist. She never wanted to spend a single day without Franky and she loved her more then she ever thought was possible. She had have her insecurities about the age difference but love doesn't care about rules or insecurities. If you have found the one that makes you feel so fucking amazing, grab it - hold it and never let go. She hadn't realized how long she had been quiet for and was brought back to the present when she heard Franky speak up;

”I know this isn't romantic or the way you imagined this to happen, fuck it - neither did I and I know you deserve so much better then this but Gidge, how can I not?” she said taking a deep breath. Seeing that Bridget was about to open her mouth and say something she hushed her, needing to finish what she started saying;

”The first time we met I thought you were smoking hot - like ridiculous hot and I just wanted to have you ya know and god dammit no one has ever made me feel that good the way you did that night. When I fell asleep that night, that was the first time in my life I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I just knew you were different from everybody else and I knew I wanted to have you in my life one way or another. The more time we spent together the more I needed you Gidge, I need you to live - to breath - to succeed. Since I met you I finally feel like I can see properly again - that I can be the real me, I can finally live again. You're in me Gidge and I cant be without you - I need you” stopping for a second needing to breath. She reached for the bedside table, the ring resting in the top drawer (Thanks Liz for moving it closer to the bed) and took the velvet box in her hand. Shifting position to a more comfortable one and so that she was facing Bridget, blue met green and Franky could never get tired of those dreamy blue eyes that took her breath away every fucking time;

”I know this might be to soon but life is to short Gidge, as we almost got to know yesterday and I don't wanna live another day where you aren't my wife. I love you so fucking much and if you let me I'm gonna show you how much every day for the rest of our lives” she said opening the ring box while a lonesome tear was falling down her cheek.

There hadn't been many times in Bridget's life where she had been left speechless but here it was. To hear the love of your life, the person you love unconditionally and with every piece of your heart confess that they feel exactly the same, she just didn't know how to respond. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears streaming down her face, it was pointless because they just kept coming. She was so moved and touched by the way Franky spoke to her and she felt so fucking lucky. Her hands were shaking but she managed to move them from beside her body and up to Franky's cheeks, gently removing the lonely tear with her fingertip before connecting their lips. She pulled away just a tiny bit so they were nose to nose;

”You had me from day one baby. You light up my life every single day and with you I feel alive again. You are the love of my life and baby - you are amazing, kind, smart and I just know that you are going to smash every challenge thats ahead of you. I love your cheeky attitude and your smart mouth, never stop be who you are baby. I love you so much Franky and I can not wait to be your wife. ” she said before leaning in for another kiss. The kiss lasted until Franky literally couldn't breath anymore, her broken nose still making it difficult to breath through it. She took the ring out of the box and gently gently sliding it on Bridget's ring finger.

”Oh my gosh Franky its beautiful” she gasped holding her hand up so she could take a closer look.

Franky's grin only grew wider, she had known the second she saw the ring that it would be perfect and if the look in Bridget's eyes were anything to go by she thought it was pretty perfect as well. 

 

Franky hadn't been able to stop smiling since Bridget said yes. It was currently 2.35 am and she hadn't slept at all. Franky was to fucking happy to sleep, she was to fucking excited for their future together and her body just wouldn't let her wind down and relax. It didn't help that Bridget had her arm protectively over Franky's stomach - her hand resting dangerously close to Franky's breast. She could feel her heartbeat beating faster and faster, the need to feel - touch - taste Bridget. Oh god, just the thought of Bridget's hands on her or her hands on Bridget made her incredibly turned on and that was another new thing for her - before Bridget she had never needed anyone, never had the urge to be this close to someone all the fucking time. Every minute she had to spend without Bridget was a waste of time. She had become obsessed in a way, obsessed with every little curve on her body, her cute freckles, her beautiful smile, her honest eyes, her lovingly touch. She was obsessed with her kindness, her devotion, her smartness, her honesty and her warm heart. She could never understand how Bridget with one simple touch or one simple smile or look could set her body on fire, melt her insides and make her feel like she had finally come home. 

 

It was late afternoon when the doctor visited and did a last check up on Franky. Everything looked promising and there hadn't been any setbacks so far, she was cleared to go home. While Franky signed the discharge papers and set up an appointment for a revisit Bridget had gone to the pharmacy to get some painkillers that Franky would need if the pain was to much. Boomer had offered to pick them up and drive them home and was parked (pretty illegally) just outside waiting for them to show up. Bridget helped Franky into the car making sure she was comfortable before jumping into the front seat ready to get home. Boomer hadn't stopped talking since they got in the car, she was super relieved and happy that her best friend had made it and just hoped that life would stop fuck with Franky from now on, her life had been tough enough. She helped Bridget get Franky inside the house before she had to take off.

5 minutes after Boomer left there was a knock on the door. Franky had just gotten comfortable on the couch so Bridget went to open the door and didn't expect to see a police officer standing outside. Inviting him in she led him through to the living room where Franky was, Bridget took a seat beside Franky and offered the officer a seat on the opposite of them.

”Im glad to see you both doing alright, from what I heard and gathered it was a difficult situation you found yourselves in and I must say you both handled it very good” the police started but was interrupted by Franky;

”What happened to the freak? You're here to tell me she managed to manipulate her way out of her charge and is on her way over to finish what she started?” she said wanting to know what was going on. Bridget felt Franky tense up a little bit and she didn't want her to get upset or hurt herself so she just took her hand in hers, showing her that she was right there with her.

”Officer we are glad your here but will you please tell us whats going on. Franky has been through a lot recently and is recovering from a gun shot, she doesn't need more stress” Bridget said gently just wanting the officer tell them what was going on so they could move on.

”Right. I came to tell you that Joan is in custody and we are very confident that we have enough evidence on her for her to be locked up for a long time. Your assistant, Greta if i don't remember wrongly, is a clever old lady and its thanks to her we feel certain that we have enough evidence. She told us the second she saw Joan enter she had a bad feeling about her and was smart enough to think of the sound button connected your room. We have the whole conversation on tape and together with both of your statements we feel very certain that she will never see the light of day again” he said feeling confident that this whole thing would be over soon and that these two ladies could go back to normal and feel safe again not having to wonder about Joan anymore. 

”Thank you officer” Bridget said feeling the stress leave her body.

”Are you really sure she wont be able to sneak her way out of this? She's a fucking psychopath” Franky said not really trusting that it was going to be this easy.

”Im certain. She cant escape this. Her trial is next week and I will get in touch with you as soon as the verdict has fallen” the officer said standing up ready to leave. Bridget walked him out and thanked him one more time before heading back to the sofa and Franky. 

”You really think this is it Gidge?” Franky asked once she was back in Bridget's safe arms.

”I think that he wouldn't be that confident if he didn't think it is baby” Bridget said soothingly. 

 

 

It had been a week since Franky left the hospital and she felt restless, she had been on bedrest most of the days and she felt like she hadn't had any alone time with Bridget for ever. Bridget's mum Alice had come to visit the day after they had come home and had stayed for 5 days. Liz, Boomer and Greta had all taken turns to come over helping them with whatever they needed and had held Franky company when Bridget couldn't. They had announced to the group that they were getting married and everyone had been ecstatic about it. Alice had been so happy for them and couldn't wait until the day she was going to walk her daughter down the aisle. Liz couldn't hold back the tears and Boomer and Greta had just smiled of happiness seeing the people they loved so much had found their true love and finally be as happy as they deserved. Franky was grateful for all of them but she needed them out of her house so she could be alone with Bridget. They hadn't been intimate since the day before the shooting and Franky felt like she would blow up any second now, she needed Bridget - needed to feel her. Bridget was the only one that could help her with the release she needed. Franky had tried during the week but Bridget was afraid that she would hurt her and always pulled away when it got to heated, it didn't help that they were never alone either. Franky felt like she was recovering well from the gun wound and the pain had decreased every day, her nose didn't hurt anymore and the red-blue-black bruising had now turned a yellow greenish color and that meant it was healing nicely. She felt fine and tonight they were finally alone and she was damn sure she was getting the release she needed - with or without Bridget, she preferred it if Bridget helped her and she would try her very best to convince her that she was okay and ready for it but if she had to get her self off she would - she couldn't take it anymore. 

It was Friday evening and Bridget was standing in the kitchen washing up after dinner. She didn't hear Franky walk in and jumped a little when she felt Franky's hands on her waist, her body trapped between the countertop and Franky's body. She felt Franky's hands slowly caressing their way up and down her body, getting lost in Franky's touch. Franky's lips found Bridget's neck and started to kiss her gently. OH MY GOD Bridget had missed this, Franky was the only person to know exactly how to touch and kiss her to make her loose all control in her body and mind. She felt Franky's lips sucking gently on her pulse point and she could feel her arousal between her legs. She still wasn't sure Franky had healed enough but it became harder and harder after every touch not to loose it completely. She tried to turn around but Franky kept her in place.

”Franky” Bridget breathed her name but it was hard to tell if it was a warning or an encouragement.

Franky continued her assault on Bridget's neck and could feel the silent debate between Bridget's body and mind. She knew Bridget wanted this too and she felt her body loosen up more and more. 

”Franky we shouldn't, I don't want to hurt you” Bridget cried out, feeling a jolt of electricity fly through her body when Franky found the sensitive spot under her ear that Franky found the first time they had sex. Franky knew that she had won when she felt Bridget's back press into her front, she needed this too.

”Im fine” Franky whispered and repeated the same words after every kiss she planted on Bridget's neck. Bridget couldn't hold back anymore, it had been eight excruciating days since they had sex and as much as she didn't want to cause Franky any more pain but she knew if they didn't get to touch each other soon - that pain would be so much worse. Franky started to open Bridget's blouse, her fingertips came in contact with the soft fabric covering Bridget's perfect breast and something snapped in Franky. She spun Bridget around connecting her lips over the soft fabric and felt Bridget's nipples harden under her touch. Bridget now completely under Franky's spell needed more, she reached around to unclasp her bra letting her bra fall to the floor, moaning when she felt Franky take her nipple in her mouth. Oh she had missed this, Oh she wanted this, Oh she needed this. Franky replaced her mouth with her hands and connected her lips with Bridget’s, a kiss that quickly became a battle of tongues. both of them eager to taste each other and show each other how much they missed this. 

”Bedroom now” Bridget moaned and led Franky to their bedroom not breaking the kiss while she did so not being able to be without those beautiful addicting lips a second longer. They were both naked when Bridget's back hit the madras, she gently pulled Franky on top of her feeling her naked body press into hers and it had never felt better. Franky's hands roamed all over Bridget's body, wanting to feel every inch of her lovers body, god damn she had missed her beautiful body - she could never ever get enough of her. Both of them needed the releasee but neither of them wanted this to end, wanting to drag out every possible second of this. Bridget's hands were dangerously close to Franky's center and she could feel how wet she was - all because of Bridget's touch. Bridget wasn't coping much better and felt she could come any second now without even being touched, she was that turned on. Franky started to push her leg in between Bridget's thighs putting some friction and Bridget's respond was to pull Franky closer to her needing to feel all of her. Franky loved how Bridget's body was so responsive and she couldn't believe that she was the only one who could affect her like this. It goes without saying that it was exactly the same the other way round too. Franky's body melted like ice cream on a hot summer day when Bridget touched her and if Bridget asked her to do anything under her touch she would have, she was so much hers that it scared her sometimes. Bridget couldn't take it anymore, she rolled them around so she was now the one on top. She kissed her way down Franky's body and when she was right where Franky needed her the most she did a, to Franky, disturbingly slow lick. Franky let out a moan that made Bridget take pity on her and slipped her tongue into her opening, trusting her tongue in and out making Franky's eye roll backwards. She could feel Franky getting closer to an orgasm and replaced her tongue with her fingers keeping the thrusts at a steady speed. She crawled up Franky's body and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself - such a fucking turn on. Franky shook from arousal and Bridget's name was shouted when her orgasm ripped through her. 1 week of build up tension was released and she felt fucking amazing - it felt so fucking good that she couldn't help but shed a tear. She had survived a crappy childhood, survived living on her own, survived crazy exes and she had survived a gun shot. She was going to **marry** the love of her life, the woman who made her feel so fucking good, the woman who loved her for who she was and the woman she could never be without. She was in bed at home, a home she shared with Bridget, Bridget who was going to be her wife and Bridget who had become her whole life - her true love and Bridget had just made her feel so fucking good and she couldn't wait to return the favor.

This was her life now - doing this with Bridget forever. What a dream.


	23. Chapter 23

 

It had been a month since she had last been at the Legal Aid Firm but today she was back. She had her last doctors appointment yesterday and everything looked good and she had been cleared to go back to work. She was glad to be back, Bridget had been back at work for 2 weeks now and those last 2 weeks Franky had been feeling really restless, she had nothing to do. It had been okay when Bridget was still home, they had spent their days talking, cuddling and making love - just indulge in each other. They were better then ever, they had talked everything through about what happened and why Franky hadn't said anything about the threats and that someone clearly was after her. Franky broke down many times during their talk and Bridget had been a rock helping her get through it, holding her when she cried, soothing her when she got sad, understanding her when she didn't understand herself and loving her always even if she sometimes felt like she didn't deserve it. Bridget had been hurt that Franky had kept things from her but a little part of her could understand why she did it. Bridget had made Franky understand that she could talk to her about anything and everything, she was always going to be by her side no matter what it was. She was going to be there for her, help her when she needed it and she had made Franky see that it was okay to ask for help. They were in this together, they were getting married for christ sake. 

Imogen was glad to have Franky back and was happy she was okay. Franky hadn't said much about what really had been going and she wasn't going to ask, she had read about it in the newspaper and was glad justice had been served and that Joan the freak had been sent to prison for many years to come. That was another thing that had happened during these last 4 weeks, Joan had been sent to prison. The police officer had called Franky 3 weeks ago, straight after the verdict had fallen and informed her that Joan got what she deserved. When the police detectives had started to really look into Joan's file they had found out some disturbing stuff and when they had started to dig deep they had found out horrific things, Franky and Bridget hadn't been Joan's only victims. So on multiple charges she had got 20 years in prison + 5 years in an mental institute.  

Franky and Bridget had been happy with the sentence and could finally move on and look forward to their life together without a psychopath behind their backs.

 

Bridget had been back at work a couple of weeks now and felt good being back in normal routines. The first day she had been back had been really emotional, even if Greta had been an amazing help, cleaning everything up and as a support for Bridget. Sometimes she could still see Franky on the floor covered in blood but it was longer and longer between those moments now. She knew deep inside how to deal with it and what she would have said to her clients but somehow it was always harder for a psychologist to take their own advice sometimes. She was so thankful for Greta, she had been such a champion during these weeks and given Bridget the support and help she needed to work through this and she felt stronger and more comfortable for every day that passed. Today had been a day from hell though, she had have sessions from 8 am to 8 pm, needing to catch up with the work she missed during the weeks she had been home and she was exhausted when she parked her car up on the driveway. The house was lit up and she could smell the amazing aromas from whatever Franky was cooking in the kitchen when she walked up to the door. Franky was an amazing chef and Bridget felt so freaking lucky to be able to come home to this every night. She unlocked the door, put her keys and bag on the hall drawer and announced that she was home with a _hi baby_ and continued to the kitchen seeing Franky chopping onions like the master chef she was. Franky's eyes shone brighter then the sun when she saw Bridget enter the kitchen and she abandoned the onion faster then Usain Bolt abandons his start block and greeted Bridget with a loving kiss. When Bridget felt Franky's lips on hers she could feel all her tiredness leave her body and she couldn't wish for a better way to spend a Monday evening then in the arms of her lover. 

”Mmm that was nice” Bridget cooed against Franky's lips and leaned back in for another one.

”What are you cooking? It smells amazing in here” Bridget asked when Franky went back to finish the onion.

”Just a simple spag bowl but with a little twist” Franky cheekily responded giving Bridget a wink. 

”Interesting” Bridget responded giving Franky a wink back. ”I´ll be right back, just going to change into something more comfortable” she said and disappeared into their bedroom. 

 

”How was your day babe? Any pain?” Bridget asked taking a big spoon of pasta in her mouth humming approvingly at how delicious it was. 

”Nah all good. It felt good to be back but we have shitloads to do” Franky responded her eyes hungrily glued to the sauce on the corner of Bridget's mouth. She leaned closer to Bridget and licked the sauce up with her tongue before giving a quick peck on her lips.

”Didn't know you were such a messy eater” Franky laughed. 

”Im not” Bridget said as a matter of fact before her grin turned a little sneaky;

”Maybe I left it there in hope that you couldn't resist doing what you just did” Bridget said her eyes now a shade darker then usual feeling that familiar pull in her abdomen as she always got when Franky is around. Franky could feel Bridget's lustful stare, her eyes roaming all over her and she felt so fucking loved - so fucking wanted. 

”You know me so well. Your so dang cute you know that?” Franky responded biting her lip, totally lost in the woman in front of her.

”Your beautiful” Bridget said and connected their lips in a passionate kiss not being able to resist any longer. Keeping their lips connected she moved from her chair and climbed on top of Franky straddling her. Her hands touching every inch of bare skin she could find and when that wasn't enough she pulled at the hem of Franky's shirt and pulled it off her in one swift movement keeping their lips together at all costs - not ever wanting to stop. She couldn't get enough of this woman, she was her everything and she couldn't wait until the day they were going to say I do.

”Bedroom…now” they both mumbled at the same time.

 

 

It was Friday and Bridget had just arrived back at work after a long lunch break. She had been down in the jewelry store in the city purchasing the ring she had wanted to give Franky for a while now. It had taken some time for it to get ready, wanting the ring to be absolutely perfect and for that to happen she had to make a few changes to it and hence it had taken a while longer. On her way home she had passed her favorite clothing boutique and not being able to resist she had nipped in to take a look. Half and hour later she had come out - 2 bags richer but a lot of dollars poorer. It had been an expensive lunch for sure but it was going to be so worth it. Franky and Bridget was going out tonight, date night, and Bridget had reserved a table to the popular Korean restaurant Haki Haki. Franky had wanted to try it out for months but the waiting list for the next available time had been ridiculous long and Franky had never been known to be patient so she had just hung up and mumbled something like _fucking ridiculous, my hair is gonna be fuckin grey when they have their next opening._ What Franky didn't know was that the daughter to the owners was a client to Bridget and the family had been so thankful for Bridget's help that they had offered her a table whenever she wanted. Bridget couldn't help but smile because Franky was gonna loose  her shit when she found out where they were going to eat tonight. 

 

Franky had been ready for what felt like ages and was seated on the couch waiting for Bridget.

”For fuck sakes Gidge, hurry up I'm starving” she yelled. She had never understood how people could take this long to get ready, Franky needed 30 minutes at most. Right now she swore for herself a little, skipping her lunch today had come back to bite her in the ass now. 

”Ready now” Bridget said walking out towards where Franky was sitting putting in her earring while she walked. Franky stood up and turned towards the door ready to comment further on how she could take so long but when her eyes landed on Bridget she became tongue-tied. **Holy fuck!** Bridget had her new dress on, a tight black dress that ended just over her knees and hugged all her curves perfectly. She had those 3 cm fuck me heels on and her short hair was beautifully styled, her bangs perfectly tucked in behind her ear except a lock that had escaped. She looked like a dream and Franky never wanted to wake up - so fucking beautiful. Franky wasn't sure she wanted to go out anymore she would rather stay at home and tear that dress off of her and ravish her until she couldn't remember her own name. Bridget couldn't help the wide smile on her face, no one had ever looked at her the way Franky was looking at her now - desire, want, admiration. LOVE.

Bridget suspected that surprise one had been successful and hoped that this was just the beginning of a very very wonderful night.

”Ready?” Bridget said with a loving smile on her face that got Franky back to the present. Franky had to swallow a couple of times before she spoke, her throat dry after all her drooling.

”Y..Yeh yeh. Holy fuck Gidge, you look like a supermodel, smoking hot” Franky said and continued;

”Ya sure you wanna go out? We could stay here and..” but Bridget interrupted her:

”Believe me the thought has crossed my mind but no. We should leave now though or else we will be late” she said and opened the door for them. Franky's eyes were still on Bridget, _holy hell I really hit the jackpot with her didn't I._

”Bridget, you look stunning. So fucking beautiful” Franky said sincerely and kissed her cheek before closing the door and locking up. 

”So do you my love”

 

”You're shitting me?” Franky said when Bridget held the door to Haki Haki open and ushered Franky inside.

”How the hell did you manage this Gidge? Its fucking impossible to get a table here” Franky said astonished, not really believing that Bridget had pulled this off. 

”I have my contacts in this city too you know” she winked happy that surprise number 2 had been equally appreciated. The restaurant was crowded, it was much smaller then Franky had thought but it was an intimate and cosy feeling and you could choose if you wanted to be seated at a table or the Korean style - on the floor. Bridget had asked for the floor wanting to get the real experience and to be honest - she just wanted to be as close to Franky as she could and sitting on the floor she could sit as close to her as she wanted. The food had been amazing, dumplings, duck, gao bao, kimchi you name it - Franky was in heaven. It had been even better then she had imagined and she loved Bridget for taking her here. She was definitely going to try out some of these dishes at home. They had shared a bottle of red and were both feeling drunk - on love. Both of them had declined dessert settling on another glass of wine instead. They were seated close together sipping their wine just enjoying each others company, Bridget were seated between Franky's outstretched legs and her own legs were wrapped around Franky's waist. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, both feeling totally content and they couldn't care less if people looked at them. They were so happy and confident in each other and they were so in love.

”Franky” Bridget whispered and reached down in her handbag pulling up a black little box, presumably the same box size as the one Bridget got at the hospital Franky thought. 

”It doesn't feel right to me that Im the only one wearing a ring. I hope you like this one as much as I do. I know you wear a lot of rings but I do hope you will wear mine too” she said and sounded a little more nervous then she hoped she would. She opened the box up and handed it over to Franky. Bridget had been nervous picking out a ring for Franky. Franky was a jewelry girl and had lots of rings and bracelets. She wasn't a fan of colors and she had her own style, but when Bridget had first seen the ring she bought she couldn't not buy it. It was beautiful and she hoped Franky would like it too. Franky took the box and eyed the ring, she couldn't believe she would ever wear a ring that had some color in it but when she saw it she loved it immediately. It was also in white gold but had 3 plain blue diamonds on it, fuck it was beautiful. She loved it. She started to take off the rings that she had on and when her fingers were naked she looked up and into her favorite blue eyes;

”Im not gonna put in on myself am I. Will you help me?” she said with a smile so wide that the corner of her mouth felt like it was gonna crack. Bridget smiled back at her and took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Once that was done she took the same hand up to her mouth and kissed it before looking at Franky;

”I love you beautiful” she said giving her a loving smile. Franky loved the ring, it looked so fucking good on her finger. It was the most precious and valuable thing she owned and she swore to herself that she would never ever take it off and that she would do everything she could to earn that ring on her finger.

”I love you too babe and the ring - I love it, its the most valuable thing I ever owned” she smiled and connected their hands together, loving the way the rings feel on their skin knowing its their declaration of love for each other - knowing they belong together. 

 

In the taxi on their way home Franky couldn't stop looking down at her hands, it was an unfamiliar feeling only to have one ring on her fingers but it felt so fucking good knowing that she got it from Bridget and knowing what it meant made her heart skip a beat. She really loved the ring, it was beautiful - just like Bridget. And when Bridget connected their hands Franky couldn't stop the tear that fell down on her cheek, their rings looked so fucking perfect next to each other and she felt so freaking lucky that she was the one who had captured Bridget's beautiful heart.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this story is starting to get boring with all the cheesiness.  
> I just can't help it but love is love. Love always win!

Another week had passed by quickly and it was now Thursday. Bridget's friend Alison had called her three days ago telling her she was going to come to Melbourne for 4 days and after checking with Franky that it was okay with her she had insisted that Alison stayed with them. Alison was looking forward to spend some quality time with Bridget and she couldn't wait to get to know the woman who had turned her best friends life upside down. Seeing Bridget that day months ago in Sydney had brought back some memories for her and she hadn't realized how much she had missed her friend. Her flight would be arriving just after lunch and Bridget had taken the afternoon and the rest of the week off to spend some time with her friend. When Bridget had picked her up they drove downtown to eat lunch at a trendy cafe. Bridget loved their home brewed coffees there and they had some tasty salads and sandwiches too. Alison had just taken a sip of the best coffee she had ever tasted when something shiny caught her eye and she almost spitted it back out.

”Bridge you lousy friend, you didn't tell me?” she said wide eyed and reached for Bridget's hand, her other hand covering her mouth in shock. She gently caressed the ring with her fingertips, it was beautiful and it looked perfect on Bridget's finger. She couldn't believe her best friend was going to get married but she was so happy for her. It wasn't that Bridget had been alone all her life or not loved by anyone, she had have her fair share of girlfriends that worshipped her and had have some good relationships. Bridget had always been stunning and she always made male and female admirers turn their head an extra time when she walked by and she couldn't keep count on how many times Bridget politely had to turn them down. But for some reason Alison had always felt that something was missing, like that last piece of the puzzle to make Bridget complete. Alison had never seen Bridget as happy and as in love as she was now and she couldn't help but smile at her friend. She loved her dearly and couldn't wait to properly meet Franky and see them together, finally get to see the finished puzzle of her best friends life.

”I was going to but as usual you beat me to it, but here it is - I'm getting married” Bridget said with a beaming smile on her face.

”Congratulations!! I don't think I have ever seen that smile on your face before but it suits you and Im so happy for you Bridge” she said and stood up to hug her friend. They stayed at the cafe for a couple of hours chatting away and when the clock turned 4 they decided to go to the bar across the street, Al wanted to celebrate the good news and she always liked a tipsy Bridget. Lucky for them happy hour was in full swing and the bar was pretty crowded for a Thursday afternoon. They found a table and Alison asked the waitress to bring them one of their finest champagne, Bridget had tried to argue about that it was enough with a glass of wine but Al were having none of it saying that Bridget finally getting married was champagne worthy. One glass turned into 3-4 and both of them were feeling the buzz and Bridget was a little annoyed at herself because there was no way in hell she was going to be able to drive them home. She pulled her phone up from the bag seeing she had a text message from Franky thirty minutes ago, letting her know she had finished earlier and was on her way home. She looked at the clock on the phone - 6.15 - shit time had really flown away from them. Texting Franky back telling her they were on their way she opened her uber app and luck was with her as their were one free located just outside. 

 

They were both feeling tipsy after the bottle of champagne they had shared and were a giggling mess when they entered the house. The house smelled amazing and Bridget couldn't wait to taste whatever it was that Franky had cooked today and she couldn't wait for Al to the same, to show her how good of a chef Franky really is. She also couldn't wait for Al to see how fucking amazing Franky was.

Franky had heard them both come in, it was hard to miss them with all the giggling. She suddenly felt very nervous about meeting one of Bridget's best friends, she didn't know what to expect. Bridget had told her a lot about Alison, actually she had compared her a little to Franky - with that cheeky attitude, kind heart and that smart mind and mouth. She was still afraid that Alison wouldn't like her, that she wouldn't approve of her and that she would make Bridget realize that too and leave her. She hated feeling this insecure, it wasn't her. She had no reason at all to feel that way yet she did, it was ridiculous and she hated herself a little bit for having those feelings. She knew Bridget wasn't like that, she knew she loved her and would never hurt her. Make it or break it she thought and walked out from the kitchen to greet her lover and her lovers best mate. The second she saw Bridget and saw how her eyes lit up when she saw her made her forget all about her insecurities. Bridget looked at her like she hung the fucking moon and she swore she would never get tired of that beautiful smile.

”Hey spunky” she said with a big grin on her face and walked towards Bridget greeting her with a quick peck on the mouth. Her arm wrapped around Bridget's waist needing to be as close as possible before introducing herself to Alison.

”Nice to finally meet ya. Im Franky” she said and held her hand out, scolding herself a little because its 2018, who the fuck shakes hands nowadays? Alison couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, Franky was way too formal then she had thought, it was too cute. They were practically family now and ignored Franky's hand.

”Im Alison but I go by Al and I don't shake hands with my family - Im a hugger so come here” she said and hugged Franky. She could feel Franky's body tense up a little thinking that she might have overstepped a little and decided to try to make her feel more at ease, whispering in her ear before she let go - _she loves you so much you know and I have never seen her this happy, just keep doing what your doing and were all good._ Bridget could feel Franky's mind starting to run away from her and put her arms around her waist bringing her close, feeling her body relax with her touch. 

”It smells amazing in her baby, cant wait to taste you.. I mean it” Bridget said not even slightly embarrassed for her slip up. She could see the smirk on Al´s lips and knew that she would tease her about this later but she couldn't care less - she was happy and in love and she wasn't afraid to show it. Franky just chuckled before ushering them to the kitchen;

”Lets put some food in your bellies to help soak up that alcohol shall we?” she said and went to the stove to do the final touches of their dinner. She had been craving Mexican for dinner so fajitas it was. It wasn't the most challenging dish she had made but it was safe, it could never go wrong and everyone loved Mexican food right.

 

”I must say, this might be the best fajitas I have ever tasted. Bridget didn't lie when she said it was like eating in a 5 star restaurant every day” Al said plating up another tortilla filling it with the delicious wok Franky had made. Franky smiled at her but that smile soon turned into a shocked one.

”Its not only in the kitchen, she's close to a 12 in the bedro....” Bridget said before Franky shut her up by her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what Bridget was going to say and felt slightly embarrassed, not really sure Al needed to know that information. She was definitely too tipsy and Franky decided to cut her off from the wine. She loved this side of Bridget but it was torturous when she couldn't do anything about it, when she couldn't act on it. She wasn't just going to take Bridget right there right now with Al sitting beside them. Al couldn't control herself and full on collapsed in laughter. They really were a perfect match, they looked so freaking cute together. Even if she didn't know Franky all that well yet she could see how much she loved Bridget, her eyes giving her away. She was so happy for her friend and she couldn't believe how much Bridget had changed since meeting Franky. She was so much more relaxed, so carefree - so happy. 

”Holy crap Gidge, what have you been drinking? No more alcohol for you tonight ” Franky said in a demanding but yet playful voice. They had made it thru the rest of the dinner without any more rated r comments and had moved outside to the pool deck enjoying the warm night under the stars. Alison had told Franky a little about herself and Franky had done the same, obviously not her whole story - not wanting to go back there tonight. She liked Al more and more and the nervousness she had before was all gone. Alison was laying on one lounge chair and Bridget and Franky was cuddled up on the other with Bridget laying between Franky's legs, her back and head resting on Franky's stomach and chest. Franky was stroking Bridget arms almost making her fall asleep, the alcohol in her body had taken over. Al looked over to them and couldn't help but smile - so effing cute.

”I've never seen her like this. She's so different from the Bridget I knew, its kind of scary. I have never seen her this in love before - so full of life and thats all on you you know. So thank you” Al said looking over to Franky. 

”I love her too. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how much she have told you about me but this is the first real relationship I've ever had and the only one I ever want” Franky responded and was surprised at how easy it was to talk about feelings with Al, but she needed her to know that this was real for her, she wasn't just playing around. so she just had to suck it up and show Al that she was worthy of Bridget.

”I can tell. I know Bridget has had a good life overall, but I always felt that something was missing. And its so clear when I see her today that the thing she missed was true love. Someone who really cared for her, put her first, made her feel wanted - really loved her. You do all that for her and she have never glowed as much as she does now, she finally found someone who puts her first”

”I always want that for her, she's my everything. Honestly, I don't think I could ever live without her, I need her to breath. She's so kind, so smart, so fucking spunky. She knows me better then I know myself sometimes, I know it sounds crazy but its true” Franky responded feeling a little vulnerable being this open to someone other then Bridget and her friends. The feeling of Bridget on top of her helped her feeling calm and she kissed the top of her head before her eyes travelled back to Al;

”What was Bridget like when you guys were younger? You must have experienced some crazy things together? Any dirt I should know about?” she asked Al who just smiled not knowing how much she should tell. Because believe me, she had a lot of stories.

”She definitely had her wild days" she started and chuckled hoping that Bridget wouldn't be to mad on her. "There was this one time before we were going away to university, we had this big night out right. We were pretty tipsy and Bridget here ended up kissing 3 people that night, like full on making out. That can happen to anyone right, its not really a big deal and its not the highlight of this story…” She started but what they didn't know was that Bridget had heard everything they said and when she heard Al starting to open her mouth and tell Franky about her wild days she had to try to stop it;

”Franky don't believe her, she was the wild one” Bridget mumbled and Franky couldn't stop smiling at Bridget's sleepy yet warning voice. She moved up a little into a more sitting position, still leaning against Franky, she turned her head around to give Franky a kiss on her lips - her tiredness combined with the alcohol made her extremely emotional hearing Franky confess to her best friend how much she loved her. 

”Come on spunky it cant be that bad” Franky said. ”Besides, were getting married babe, I should know about that stuff shouldn't I?” she continued giving Bridget a peck on her lips.

”I hate to say it but she's right Bridge” Al laughed and did a thumbs up to Franky.

”Oh for christ sake, you teaming up on me now?” Bridget sighed giving Franky her best puppy eyes hoping that would help her to get out of this situation.

”Lets just hear the end of this story then I promise I wont ask for anymore” Franky said kissing Bridget's head getting a huff in respond from Bridget. Alison getting the stern eye from Bridget as to dare her not to exaggerate the story. Al just giving a wink in respond before continuing;

”So she kissed 3 people right - 2 girls and 1 boy and don't ask me how she ended up with that guy, Bridget has to answer that for you. BUT the funny thing in this story is that they were siblings, you should have seen their faces when they realized that Bridget had have her fun with all of them” Al said trying to contain her laughter. Franky didn't and was laughing so hard that her stomach cramped. Bridget just hid her face in her hands embarrassed of the story that would haunt her forever. 

”Gidge oh Gidge you little player. I bet they still talk about it every family dinner” Franky said kissing Bridget's cheek before she fell into laughter again. 

”Its not funny its embarrassing” Bridget mumbled and snuggled in closer to Franky's chest trying her best to disappear from the spotlight. 

It was after midnight when Al decided it was time to sleep, before she walked inside she turned around and she couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. They looked so effing cute together all cuddled up - almost on top of each other because of the need to be as close as possible. She couldn't help but trying to give another dig at them;

"From what I remember the walls in this house are pretty thin so please try to keep the noise down please. Night ladies"

"We will try" both of them replied at the same time - so fucking in synch. Al just laughed - too cute she whispered to herself shaking her head. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Franky was lyrical. Imogen had asked her if she wanted to sit next to her in court today and assist her in the case they had been working on the last week. She said yes before Imogen was even done asking her and she couldn't wait, this was the first time she would sit up front with a real jury and a real judge and with a client beside her that had put all the trust in them in need for them to help them win and move on with their life. It was a divorcement case, a young mum named Alesha that had been abused by her husband for years and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted a divorce and full custody over their 3 year old daughter and Franky was determined that she would do everything she could to help her with that. Even if she wasn't aloud to do something more then handing over paper to Imogen it was still a big opportunity for her and a chance to really make some difference. She had called Bridget as soon as she was back in her office to tell her the news and Bridget had been so happy for her to get this opportunity, telling her how much she deserved it and how proud she was of her and wishing her good luck. Franky couldn't stop smiling when she had hung up, this was a big deal for her, she was just an intern for god sake, to get this opportunity as an intern was huge and she was going to show Imogen she could count on her. 

They were 2 hours in and it had turned out to be a slightly more difficult case then both of them thought. That fucking dickhead husband had come up with a bunch of lies and the jury was falling for it and Franky clenched her fist under the table, she could feel the anger start to build in her body, he was not going to get away with this she thought. She suddenly got an idea and leaned over to Imogen whispering something in her ear, Imogen smiled at her and nodded and stood up asking the judge to put Alesha's husband on the stand. Imogen was ruthless in her questions and Franky could feel he was starting to tremble and getting lost in all his lies. Franky slid a piece of paper across the table for Imogen to read and when she asked the question that Franky had written down he lost it completely. They had nailed that son of a bitch. Alesha got the divorce and full custody of their daughter and the judge added a pretty good amount of settlement money as well for the pain he had caused. Her ex husband had also got a 4 year prison sentence and Alesha hugged both Franky and Imogen and couldn't thank them enough for what they had done for her.

On their way back to the firm Franky was stoked. Her first court case and they had won, the feeling she had when the judge had delivered his verdict, she couldn't even describe it. The feeling of helping another human being to get a better life while putting the bad guys away, Franky felt like she was in heaven and she couldn't wait to do this for real. She was so happy and in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Imogen speak to her;

”Sorry, what did you say?” Franky said a little embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming.

Imogen knew the feelings that Franky felt right now, she had been there too even if it was a long time ago she had have her first court case. 

”Im proud of you Franky. You did really good in there. You have a bright future ahead of you if you keep this hard work up” she said and put her hand on Franky's shoulder. Imogen was one of the best barrister and to hear those words made Franky beam of happiness and she tried her best to keep her cool. 

”Thanks boss, it was incredible. I cant wait to do it again and again” Franky smiled back and rested her head against the headrest enjoying this moment. She couldn't wait to go home to Bridget and tell her all about what happened today.

When they were back at the firm Imogen had told Franky to finish up the paperwork for the case they had just won and when she was done with that she could go home as a reward for her good work today. Franky couldn't stop smiling while she finished the paperwork, she usually hated the paperwork but today she felt as she could write a thousand pages. It was only 3 pm when she left work and she felt really fucking good, actually she felt so fucking good that she decided to make a detour at the liquor store and buy the nicest bottle of red wine she could find - this day was celebration worthy. 

 

”HOLY FUCK Gidge! If thats your way of celebrating every win I have, I think I might die very young. That was mind-blowing babe” Franky said out of breath. Bridget had made a number on her and her body felt like jelly and her mind felt like it was upside down. Bridget just smirked while she crawled her way up Franky's body leaving a kiss on her lips. This woman Franky thought, this woman was gonna be the death of me - but oh what a way to go.

”Im so proud of you baby, you feeling alright?” Bridget said between kisses.

”So fucking good Gidge and I really want to show you how good you just made me feel but I think you broke me babe, I don't even know whats up and down anymore” Franky said her heartbeat still working overload. Bridget just smiled and snuggled into Franky's chest enjoying the afterglow of what had just happened. She loved how responsive Franky's body was to her touch, they way her muscles twitched every time she caressed her beautiful skin, they way her back arched up wanting to feel more and more and the way Franky's body relaxed as soon as her hands came in contact with her body -  it was mesmerizing to Bridget that she had been the only one to have such control over Franky's body and she felt exactly the same when Franky's hands was on her. That was a feeling she could never forget and never be able to be without again. 

 

 

”FRANKY!!” Tess yelled in panic from the monkey bar she was currently trying to swing through. Franky was in the middle of a very cosy moment with Bridget on their blanket when she suddenly heard Tess scream, she looked up and saw Tess hanging there about to loose her grip. She bolted upright and ran to Tess helping her so she wouldn't fall down.

”Easy there monkey, its alright I got you” she said and took Tess in her arms carrying her over to the blanket. Tess was flustered, she had been really scared of falling down and held her arms tight around Franky's neck not wanting to let go so Franky kept a tight hold on her while she settled back down beside Bridget.

”Your okay cutie” Bridget tried to soothe her rubbing her hand on Tess's cheek. 

”I thought I could make it but I was so tired, it felt like I was gonna fall” Tess breathed out starting to feel calm again by Franky's strong arms and Bridget's gentle touch. 

”Oh honey, you did really good up there, holding on for so long even if you were tired. You're a brave girl” Bridget said kissing her her head while both of them still held on to her tight. Franky just looked at Bridget with a big smile on her face, Bridget could handle every fucking moment just perfectly and she couldn't help but falling even deeper in love with Bridget, even if she thought it was impossible to love her more then she did. 

Tess has only stayed with them for 5 minutes tops before she got up and continued to play. Forgotten all about the monkey bars she now had her eyes set on the swings. Franky wished she had Tess's ability to just shake things off her like that and keep going like nothing had happened. She had have her eyes on Tess for a while before Bridget pulled her back so she was resting comfortably between her legs -she's fine darling, she's as tough as her sister - Bridget had whispered and Franky had gotten lost in Bridget's gentle touch, her soft hands rubbing her arms up and down.

 

”Slow down kiddo, no one is gonna steal your food yeh” Franky said ruffling Tess's hair. They had picked up some Chinese food on their way home and was now enjoying a quiet night in with Tess who was going to sleep over since Alan had to work late. 

”I know that Franky, but the faster I finish my food the sooner I can get dessert” Tess responded showing her a wide smile full of chewed food. Franky and Bridget chuckled - such a smart ass. 

10 minutes later Tess was seated in the sofa eating her ice cream looking at her favorite cartoon show. Franky and Bridget was still seated at the dinner table sipping their wine talking about nothing just enjoying each other until Franky out of nowhere blurted out;

”You want kids Gidge?” she said. Bridget was a little surprised, wondering where all of this came from just now. She sat quiet for a moment and thought about the question, it was a big question and it had been a real deal breaker for her in some of her past relationships.

”That wasn't a small question” she chuckled and took a sip of her wine buying herself some more time to think about it.

”I know, its just…seeing you with Tess, how amazing and good you are with her. I guess I just wanted to know” Franky shrugged her shoulders suddenly feeling dumb for just blurting it out like that without any premonition. Its just that she had been thinking about it a lot recently and wasn't this the stuff they should talk about before they're getting married anyway?

”I see. I have never seen myself with kids before, it has never been a priority and need for me. I have had some relationships that ended because of this in my past and…to be honest with you, my answer to your question is, I don't know” Bridget said as honestly she could, she knew this could be a huge bump for them and she had been almost certain that Franky didn't want kids and was a little mad at herself for just assuming. She could see Franky's mind trying to gather the information she had just heard.

”Do you?” she asked and took Franky's hand in hers. Franky didn't know either and she rubbed her temples before she looked at Bridget;

”I have never seen myself having kids either, haven't really been the responsible type before have I?” she chuckled nervously before continuing; ”and I still think that l will never be a good mom, haven't had the best role models in that department” she took a deep breath;

”Its just that since I met you I have busted myself with starting to picturing it ya know. I know you would be the greatest mom to our child and that you can teach me a long the road. I just want everything with you Gidge, you have made me so much stronger and better and with you by my side I feel like I can do anything. You have opened up my eyes and my heart to a life I never thought I would have. I’m not saying that we should do it or anything, ahhh, its like my right brain half wants it but the left is just laughing at the idea. I don't know” Franky groaned and put her hands over her face.

”Oh baby” Bridget cooed and moved so she was now sitting in Franky's lap. 

”Baby look at me” She put her fingers under Franky's chin lifting her head so she could look into those beautiful and honest green eyes;

”Firstly, your gonna be an amazing mom if we go down that road. You hear me? Your so loving, caring, playful and you have the most beautiful heart in the whole world. You have made me a better person too Franky, I feel so much more alive when I'm with you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side. I'm actually glad you brought this up because its good that we get to talk about this. I want everything with you too baby, I love you. And I never said no, we don't have to decide right now, we have many years to really figure out what we want. Or at least you have, my time is coming to an end” she said and smiled when she saw Franky's lips starting to point upwards. 

”Don't even start Gidge, you're not even 38 yet. And besides - your the most gorgeous woman Ive ever seen” Franky said giving Bridget a full smile. 

”There it is, that beautiful smile I love” she said and leaned in for another kiss. Franky broke the kiss for just a moment;

”So, just to make it clear. Your not saying no - I’m not saying no. Having a child is up for discussion in the future?” Franky said grazing her lips over Bridget's and smirked when she felt Bridget smile against her lips.

”It is” she said and Franky's grin was back full on. 

”I love you”

”Love you too”

 

Tess had fallen asleep in Bridget's lap protected by Bridget's warm arms around her while Bridget was well on her way to fall asleep too, her head nuzzled into Franky's neck leaving Franky to watch the rest of the Frozen movie by herself. Her heart skipping a beat when she watched her 2 favorite girls beside her all snuggled up. If someone had told her 1 year ago that this was gonna be her life she would have laughed so hard and told them to snap back to reality, but she couldn't be any happier then she was right now. This was her life now, she had a sister that she loved more then anything, a father she had reconnected with, the best 2 friends in the world and a fiancé that she was head over heels in love with, she wouldn't trade that for anything. She leant down to place a gentle kiss on Bridget's forehead before sitting back against the couch. She was feeling so fucking content that she hummed along to _let it go_.


	26. Chapter 26

Franky had a week off before she was going back to school for her last semester and since those 6 months would be crazy intense Bridget had surprised Franky with taking the week off herself and booked them on the next flight out to Fiji. Franky couldn't believe it, she had always wanted to go there but hadn't had any money or time to ever do it. Franky couldn't stop her knees from bouncing up and down on the flight, feeling incredible nervous and excited. Nervous because she hated flying, excited because she was going to have one week alone with Bridget without disruption in fucking FIJI. They had have a smaller argument when Franky had told her that she wanted to pay half but Bridget had just shaken her head no, this was on her, she wanted to do something nice for Franky and besides, Franky was still in school while she herself had worked full time in a profession that paid her good money - really good. They had biggered back and forth and in the end Franky had accepted it with the promise that when she was finally a hot shot lawyer she was the one who was gonna pay for everything, taking care of Bridget. They were 4 hours in on their 6 h flight to Labasa Fiji and Franky was bored having already gone through the eight modern family episodes she had downloaded. She really had to pee too but she didn't want to to disturb Bridget who was asleep cuddled up on her shoulder, she had worked overtime every fucking day the last week to be able to take this week off and she needed to catch up on some sleep - Franky could keep it in for a while longer. 

They landed 10 in the morning local time, Fiji was only 2h ahead so the time difference wouldn't mess with them too much. The pictures Franky had seen on Fiji hadn't made it justice, the island was way more beautiful then she ever could think of, the green nature, the light blue crystal clear water, the green palm trees - they had arrived to paradise. Bridget had booked them in an over water bungalow and the views were amazing, Franky was amazed and she couldn't believe she could literally jump out from the bedroom window straight into the pacific ocean. The bungalow was so cosy, it had 2 rooms, one bedroom and one dining area/kitchen. From their bedroom door they could walk straight out to the little porch that overlooked the pacific ocean. The porch was beautiful with the wooden deck, 2 sun beds, a little outdoor table and in the corner there was a  small jacuzzi. Franky couldn't wait to dive in so she rummaged through her bag in search for her bikini and then went on doing the same in Bridget's bag, they could unpack the rest later. 

”Get in Gidge” Franky said floating around on her back in the lukewarm water. Bridget was laying comfortably on the lounge chair her eyes always on Franky in spite the amazing view that surrounded them. They were in the bungalow furthest out so they had a view over the beautiful pacific ocean and all the small little islands that were spread out around them. The best part of everything, the other 2 bungalows seemed to be empty so they were all alone - no other people in sight, just the two of them. Bridget smiled at how relaxed Franky was floating around in the blue and stood up and graciously dived in enjoying the coolness on her body when hitting the water. Fiji was hot this year around and Bridget loved the heat on her skin but she would never say no to a good swim once in a while and Im sure Franky wouldn't mind her in the water either. She swam up to Franky and wrapped her legs around her leaning in for a quick kiss.

”This place was definitely the right decision, its beautiful here” she said her arms around Franky’s neck keeping herself upright.

”It really is” Franky said with a wink indicating to Bridget's chest that was right in front of her eyes. Her arms reached up to grab ahold of Bridget's bum mostly because she wanted to feel it but also to help her feel more comfortable and keeping her steady. 

”Oh stop it you goof” Bridget said her cheeks turning red feeling shy from the obvious compliment. It still amazed her how Franky with on simple look or one simple word could make her feel so shy yet so wanted. To be loved by Franky was her greatest gift and she would always treasure that and do everything in her power to repay that feeling. She loved Franky with everything she had and she promised herself to show her that every day - forever. They stayed close together in the water until their skin had wrinkled up before they decided to get up and order some appetizers to nibble on while chilling out on the lounge chairs soaking up some sun.

 

 

They were laying breathless in bed, their naked sweaty bodies all tangled up in each other after a long round of slow passionate lovemaking. It had been painfully slow, tortures at time, but they had explored every inch of each other not skipping a single freckle or scar. They had climaxed at the same time and it had been extremely emotional for both of them. 

”I love you baby” Bridget mumbled her lips leaving sweet kisses on Franky's shoulder. Bridget had always loved sex and had have some good sexual experiences in her previous relationships but sex with Franky was something different - good different, sex with Franky was on another different level. She craved it, her need to feel Franky on her, under her, inside her had taken over her and she wondered if it would always be like this. It was passionate, loving, rough, gentle, honest, adventurous, exciting and mind blowing and Franky made her feel things in her body she never could understand and explain. 

”Love you too spunky” Franky said with a wide satisfied grin on her face. Before Bridget Franky had never made love to anyone, of course she had been fucking women but that had been different. That had been all about Franky and what she had wanted and needed, the dominant in her had been in total control over everything that happened and she had never let anyone touch her the way Bridget touched her. It felt like she had got a whole other sight on sex after she met the feisty blonde. She never knew how fucking good it could be when their was attraction, affection, want and love involved and when sex turned in to deep love making it was like Franky had finally come home. 

”Lets go skinny dipping” Franky piped up and got silenced by Bridget's lips on hers making it extra dirty and Franky's eyes rolled back a little.

”Last one in is a looser” Bridget responded lips still touching before jumping out of bed and running out to the porch before diving in.

”That was foul play Gidge” Franky muttered before jumping after her, crawling up like a cannonball splashing water everywhere. Franky were a sore looser and hated loosing, it didn't matter if it was a game of cards, monopoly or a case at work - she hated it. It was pitch dark outside, the shallow light from their bungalow giving them just enough so they could see their silhouettes. Franky swam up to Bridget and grabbed her legs, drawing her in and wrapping Bridget's legs around her own waist and her arms around Bridget's waist caressing her wet body up and down giving Bridget goosebumps, and it was not from the cold water. 

”Cheater” Franky whispered playfully, her forehead rested against Bridget's. 

”I am not, you're just a sore looser baby. I won fair and sqaure” Bridget responded faking that she was hurt but the smirk on her lips gave her away. If this had been with any other person Franky would have been so mad but she just couldn't with Bridget, she was to damn cute and she loved her so fucking much. She didn't care if she ever won against Bridget for the rest of her life as long as they were together and happy she would gladly loose every fucking time. Franky's hand started to travel down Bridget's body feeling incredibly turned on by the whole situation they were in, the dark, the water, the fact that they were completely alone and completely naked and who are we joking here, she was turned on because she had Bridget in her arms totally naked and beautiful and she loved this woman more then she loved life itself. 

”To be honest Gidge, I can never loose when I am with you. Being with you, having you by my side is the biggest fucking win in the world - I'm winning every day” she said leaning in for a kiss and it didn't take long before Bridget had orgasmed in the pacific ocean, that was a first.

 

 

They had 2 days left of their romantic getaway and so far it had been amazing, a lot of sunbathing, drinks, wine, swimming, good food and lots of lovemaking. Today Bridget had booked them on a day trip to a small island just 10 minutes away by boat, an island that were completely untouched, no population only beautiful beaches and stunning nature. 

”Gidge” Franky said with a confused voice.

”Yes baby?”

”Why is there a boat outside our window?” 

”Its our ride, were going out for the day. So grab your bikini and a towel and get that cute booty of yours on the boat” Bridget winked before she herself grabbed her sunglasses and headed out to the boat. 

”Holy hell Bridget this is better then paradise, its beautiful here” Franky said her eyes roaming over the green nature, the white sand and the even bluer water. Bridget just smiled and wrapped her arms around Franky's neck taking in all the beauty of the island - and Franky. They were gonna stay here until after dark, chilling around and discover the island during the day and in the evening enjoy a romantic dinner on the beach. The guy, Asaeli, who drove the boat also happened to be one hell of a chef and when Bridget had booked the boat he had offered to cook them dinner on the beach, Bridget had kindly agreed thinking it would be incredibly romantic. So while he started to prepare the setting and the food Bridget and Franky started to walk around the island, enjoying the quiet, the beautiful nature and of course each other. 

The hours on the island went by fast, faster then both of them had wanted. They hadn't got to see and do everything they wanted because of their constant flirting and desire for each other, their lack of self control had seen them getting each other off rather then explore the island. They were walking back to the boat hand in hand and when they saw all the lights and the table they couldn't believe it, it was beautiful. Asaeli had set up torches and candle lights every where, making it the most romantic place on earth. 

”Welcome back ladies” he said on shaky english. He held the chair out for both of them before filling up their glasses with wine. He had a little barbecue set up on the beach so he could cook everything from scratch so it was fresh, wanting the two of them experience the real Fiji food. He had grilled some fish and seafood, grilled vegetables and fried some rice, traditional island food and he couldn't wait for them to try it. Serving them the food he thanked them for the opportunity to cook for them and hoped they would enjoy it before retreating back to let them enjoy the food and each other. He had never met a gay couple before and it struck him that he didn't care one single bit. He knew that some people had a problem with their way of living but he couldn't understand what the problem was. He had never seen two people so caught up in each other, so in love with each other. The way those two ladies looked at each other was something else, the desire, the hunger, the affection, the devotion, the love. He just hoped that someday he would find that too. 

 

The meal had been delicious and the evening, well the whole day had been just amazing. They couldn't thank Asaeli enough for what he's done for them but his only reply was that the love they spread and shared with each other was enough for him and he was happy that he was the one to help them experience todays happenings. They were back at the bungalow just before midnight and Bridget tried to give Asaeli a tip for helping her out today, he wouldn't have none of it simply telling her that it was his pleasure and wished them all the best in the future. He said goodbye to the couple and disappeared in the darkness leaving the two of them to enjoy their last days on the island. Despite the long day neither of them were tired and they didn't want the day to end just yet. The day after tomorrow they were heading back to reality again, back to long hours, back to school books and back to the stress they both lived in and they just wanted to squeeze out this vacation as much as they could. Franky got an idea and put the jacuzzi on telling Bridget to change in to her bikini, no scratch that, telling Bridget to get naked and come join her on the porch for some midnight fun. Bridget never the one to deny Franky anything, got undressed and stepped out on the porch butt naked with 2 glasses of wine in her hands. Franky was already in the tub when Bridget came out and when she saw her standing in the night light all naked she couldn't help but smile, that woman was gonna kill her with her beauty - she was so beautiful and so fierce. Bridget felt Franky's eyes on her and she could feel the heat in her body. One could think it would be embarrassing to be this exposed as Bridget was right now and if this had been with any other woman or in her previous relationships Bridget would never had done it. But with Franky she could do anything, she felt so wanted and appreciated and Franky's look right now - wow. She handed Franky the glasses before she graciously stepped in and as soon as she was in her body gravitated to the woman she loved more then anything.


	27. Chapter 27

Franky had been back in school for a week and she was already bored of it, she just wanted to be back at Legal Relief doing some real work, winning cases, helping people. The only thing that was helping her getting through the days were that she had Boomer by her side again. She had missed her terribly, they hadn't seen each other for a while both their life super busy when they had have their internships and then Franky and Bridget's getaway to Fiji. She could tell Boomer had missed her as well, she hadn't left her side since Monday morning but Franky wouldn't have it any other way, the double trouble was back together and they were gonna kick this last semesters ass. They were hanging out in the library reading up on some precedent that could be useful during their criminal law course when suddenly Boomer let out the loudest fart of the century.

”Fucking hell Booms” Franky said before scrunching up her face ”uhh ohh, what the hell did you eat? It smells like rotten egg” Franky said pinching her fingers to her nose. Luckily for them there wasn't that many people in the library but the ones that were there moved further away in an instant. Boomer just laughed not even the slightest embarrassed.

”Sorry, it just snuck up on me yeh” she said laughing even harder when she remembered the fart incident she and Franky had a couple of years ago.

”Hey, you remember that time when I put a lighter behind your bum and you farted and there was a massive flame” she said holding her belly trying to stop it from hurting to much from all the laughter. Franky smiled at that too because how could she forget, her ass almost caught fire.

”How could I, I almost got first degrees burns and I´ll never forget the smell in the apartment, it smelled like burnt fart. Disgusting” she said still pinching her nose. Boomer was a special character and she loved her to death, they were so different yet so similar and thats why they worked so damn good together. 

”Ey Franks, wanna come to the student bar tonight?” Boomer asked and when she saw Franky was going to say no she turned on her best puppy eyes and charm and continued;

”Come on mate, you never have time for me anymore and I understand that but I miss ya Franks, just for a while aye”

Franky let go of her nose, fuck it still smelled like shit in here, turning to face Booms. How could she say no to that face.

”Alright Booms. You're my best mate and I love ya. And just so you know, I will always be there for ya whenever you need me” she said.

”Franky Doyle such a big softy, who would have known” Boomer said with a smirk giving Franky a light push. 

”Fuck off you goof, you know I can bail on ya if your not nice” she bit back. 

”No no, I was just joking. I love ya too and its gonna be legendary tonight” Boomer said letting out a big sigh before regaining her focus on the books in front of her.

 

It was just before midnight that Franky stumbled home tired and drunk after a long day and even longer night. How the hell did she always end up like this after a night out with Boomer, the night had gone from 1 drink to 5 and then escalated into 5 shots each. She could barely see straight and her brain felt like it would blow up any second, how she was gonna survive tomorrow she didn't know. She stubbed her toe on the sofa table on her way in _aaahhhrg fucking hell_ she mumbled before falling down on the floor, the pain in her toe hurting like a bitch. 

Bridget was awoken by a loud thump, she rolled over feeling Franky's side was still empty so she got out of bed following the low-pitched cries and when she turned the light on in the living room she saw Franky curved into a ball holding on to her foot. Leaning against the doorframe naked except her tiny singlet and underwear she couldn't help but let out a smile.

”Fun night baby?” she said not even bother trying to wipe the smirk off her face. She could see Franky starting to move, her brain trying to figure out where she was - what has happened, but it was proving difficult with the pulsating pain in her toe and her alcohol induced brain. She grunted before turning her head to Bridget, her eyes filled of shame and embarrassment. 

”Just make it stop spinning Gidge…please just make it stop” she cried out. 

It hadn't been the easiest job but she had gotten Franky undressed and into bed, she had brought some water and some painkillers that Franky had taken without hesitation and she was now under the covers feeling Bridget's hands rubbing gently over her temples - it felt so fucking good. She could still feel the room spinning but Bridget's hands on her were a gift from god, a gift that she didn't deserve right now. _So fucking selfish getting home late and drunk, waking Bridget up when she has work in the morning and sobbing like a motherfucker. Stupid fucking little shit I am._

”Tell me what you need baby? What can I do to make it better?” Bridget cooed.

”Just don't stop” she mumbled not feeling she deserved it at all but how in the world could she ever say no to those hands. 

”Never” Bridget whispered and continued her movements until Franky's body started to relax and her breathing evened out - she was out. 

 

When Franky's alarm went off at 9 the next morning Bridget was already gone. She had an early start today and had to be at work at 7 and even if it was hard to leave Franky after the night she had have she had to get going. Franky hadn't even stirred when Bridget left and she herself had snoozed a little longer then usual because of the late night and she had to hurry out to be at work on time. She had debated if she was gonna wake Franky up just to see if she was okay but decided to let her sleep, because to be honest, it looked like she needed all the sleep she could get, decideing to leave a little note instead. Franky felt like someone had punched her hard in the face last night and she couldn't bear the light that simmered through the curtains. She could already tell this day was going to be from hell and she swore to herself that she was never going to drink again - the promise that no one could ever keep. She dragged her hungover ass to the shower before she had 2 cups of coffee. She didn't need to be in school until 11 which she was grateful for. Grabbing her phone with her to the kitchen she saw she had a message from Boomer 2 hours ago - **up for a run lazy ass?** \- HELL NO. She didn't even bother replying to such a fucking stupid suggestion, to late anyways. She was feeling awful and not only because of the alcohol, she felt like a shit for coming home in that state to Bridget, such a fucking teenager thing to do. So fucking irresponsible and shitty, she knew Bridget had long days and she needed the little sleep she could get and Franky had shat all over that. Good job dickhead!

It wasn't until Franky was on her way out that she noticed the advil box and the paper on her nightstand, a note from Bridget. 

— _Baby!_

_Take two of those, your head will thank you._

_Hope your feeling better and sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up._

_See you tonight darling._

_Love you xx B —_

Bridget has the patience of an angel she thought. She wasn't at all certain that she would have reacted the same way Bridget did yesterday if the roles had been reversed. Franky still couldn't believe how a woman like Bridget could ever put up with her. Some part of her was still waiting for the big rejection, that Bridget someday would wake up and figure out how fucked up Franky really was and leave. She loved her so much and trusted her with everything she had but still that tiny little part of her that just couldn't let go of that unpleasant feeling. Shaking it off for now she grabbed her phone letting Bridget know that she was awake and alive, sneaking in another apology for her state yesterday before ending the message with an I love you. Grabbing her backpack she headed out for her first lecture of the day, 3 hours of ethics and morale - just shoot me now. 

 

At the end of the school day Franky was exhausted. She felt better but the lack of good sleep had come back to haunt her ass. She got home a little after 6 to an empty house, threw her backpack in the hallway and went straight to the couch. Bridget wouldn't be home for another hour so she had time for a little power nap before starting dinner. 

Bridget got home an hour later only to find Franky curled up on the couch dead to the world. She couldn't bare to wake her and tip toed to the kitchen to find some take away menus, she didn't have the energy to cook and it didn't look like Franky had either. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Franky stirred completely obvious of how long she actually slept. Rubbing the sleep of her eyes she looked over to the door seeing Bridget collect 2 bags of food, a feeling of failure flushed over her, not only did she mess up yesterday but she also succeeded to mess up her apology dinner today. She followed Bridget silently to the kitchen not really sure what she was gonna say to make it all better. Bridget was standing with her back to Franky unpacking the food putting it on 2 plates. Franky sat down on the kitchen table, elbows on the table hiding her face with her hands. 

”Im so sorry Bridget. What happened yesterday was a really shitty thing of me to do and I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for falling asleep tonight as well. I really wanted to cook you dinner tonight ya know, like an apology dinner. I promise it wont happen again. I’m sorry” Franky said not daring to look up, afraid to see whatever disappointment hiding in this bright blue eyes. Bridget had started walking to Franky when she started her apology and her heart broke a little to see how upset Franky was. Bridget hadn't been mad or disappointed in Franky at all, she had mostly found it entertaining to watch last night and thought that her note and her text later in they day had shown that she wasn't angry at all. She put the plates down on the table before crouching down in front of Franky, moving Franky's hands from her face connecting them with her hands instead. Wiping a tear from Franky's cheek she put her hand behind Franky's neck making her lift her face and meet her eyes.

”Baby why would I be mad? Did you cheat on me?” She said holding Franky's stare.

”What? You serious? NO! I would never” Franky stressed. How could she even think that?

”Did you hurt someone?” Bridget then asked.

”Gidge NO!” Franky said confused, _what the hell Gidge?_

”Then why would you think I'm mad? You have nothing to apologize for so stop beating yourself up.  You haven't done anything wrong, you're allowed to live your life Franky, I never want to be the one telling you what you can and can not do. To be honest it was quite funny seeing your drunken ass yesterday, your mouth seem to run ahead of your brain when your drunk” Bridget said and smiled that smiled that made Franky's knees weak and Franky couldn't help but smile back at her. 

”Oh gosh. Did I say something inappropriate?” 

”You always do baby” Bridget smiled giving Franky a peck on her lips and continued ”But I happen to love that smart mouth of yours” she said giving her a wink before connecting their lips once again but this time it wasn't quick, it was loving, deep and passionate, the need to show Franky that she meant every word she said.

 

 

Franky hadn't realized how hungry she had been until she was done before Bridget was even halfway through her plate. They had been quiet for a while until Franky out of the blue asked Bridget why she loved her. Her insecurities had once again snuck up on her and the words just escaped her mouth before she had time to blink. Bridget had have a feeling that this question would come sooner rather then later, she knew Franky still had some insecurities in herself that she needed to deal with but they didn't occur as often as they used to and Bridget was happy with that. 

”You want to know why I love you” Bridget started her gaze never once leaving Franky. Not trusting her voice Franky just nodded.

”I love you because of your caring, loving, kind and beautiful heart. I love your cheeky and goofy personality. I love that witty mouth of yours. I love the way you take care of me, how you can make me smile even on my worst day. I love the way you make feel when you look at me and I love the way you love me. You are my everything and I love you so much and I always will - today, tomorrow and forever. And then we have the fact that you are smoking hot” she said and a smile formed on her lips when she saw Franky's lips turn upwards. She stood up and walked over to where Franky was sitting and straddling her, her hands cupped Franky's face, their lips as close as they could be without touching.

”I love you” she said repeating the same 3 words before each kiss, covering Frankys face with her nude lipstick shade. Before she kissed her on the lips she looked her straight in the eyes, oh those green beautiful eyes, before she said;

”I love you and if I have to tell you every second every day for the rest of our lives I will. I know that many people left you but I'm not one of them. You see this ring on my finger” she said and brought her hand up in front of Franky's eyes - ”Its forever baby. I love you”.

”Im so fucking in love with you too Bridget”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an ordinary gamenight

_3 weeks later_

 

Franky and Boomer had written the first of 4 exams this semester today and Bridget and Franky had decided to invite Boomer and Liz over for a barbecue to celebrate. Bridget had insisted getting all the stuff they needed yesterday while Franky was buried deep in books going over her notes one last time and Franky was glad she had. She was exhausted when she got home, the exam had started 9 and at 1.57 pm Franky had handed in her papers with 3 minutes to spare. It had been harder then she thought and she was glad it was all over and all she wanted to do now was to take a nap so she did. She woke up 3 hours later feeling much more fresh, Bridget wasn't home yet so in lack of better things to do she decided to prepare the meat for the barbecue, she had found a new recipe for the marinade with ginger and bell pepper that sounded amazing and she couldn't wait to try it out, besides the longer the meat get to soak in the marinade the better. 

 

The dinner had been great and the marinated meat had been highly appreciated by all guest. The wine had flowed and all four of them was feeling the wine but they were not drunk, it was just perfect. They had moved inside after the dinner, as soon as the sun had come down the air had gotten cooler and they decided to continue the night inside in the warmth. 

”Lets play truth or dare” Boomer suggested. Franky jumped on board straight away and after some begging from Boomer and Franky's sad puppy eye look both Liz and Bridget caved and gave in. _This could be fun aye?_ After explaining the rules to Liz Boomer decided that Liz could start because she was the oldest of them. Liz had thanked Boomer for bringing up her age and repaid her with the first truth or dare question. The rules where if you didn't do a dare or refused to answer the truth question you had to take 3 shots. Boomer had chosen dare and Liz challenged her to eat a spoon of tabasco. Boomer got through the challenge frighteningly easy and swallowed the tabasco like it was ketchup. She then directed her focus towards Bridget, who said truth, rubbing her palms together as to show everyone she was going to get something juicy out of the woman.

”Weirdest place you had sex?” she asked and Bridget blushed a little, feeling the heat on her cheeks. She looked over at Franky who just smirked and nodded as to say go on. All of them where shocked when she told them that she once had sex in the back of a tram. Franky couldn't believe that the cute little innocent fiancee of hers had done such a thing and felt a little turned on, she made a promise to herself that her and Bridget were going to start using the public transportation more often. Bridget had chosen to ask Franky and Franky as the daredevil she was chose dare. 

”Alright, lets see how your tune is, sing a song” Bridget said smiling and leaned back on the sofa getting herself more comfortable for the show she was about to watch. Franky scrolled thru her playlist on Spotify when she found the perfect song, she wasn't usually the one to listen to soppy romantic love songs but this one had stuck with her and had sneaked into her playlist, and she thought that this song would really show Bridget how much she loved her. She stood up in front of them her green eyes only focused on the dreamy blue ones. She pressed play and hoped the message would get through.

\- _There are days I wake up and I pinch myself_

_You're with me not someone else_

_And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared that it's all a dream_

_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time -_

Bridget was speechless. First of all she didn't know that Franky even listened to this type of music, she was shocked when she heard the song choice. Second, she was actually a pretty decent singer. Third, the way Franky's eyes never left her own made her incredibly turned on. Fourth, Franky seemed to know exactly what to do to make Bridget feel like the most special woman in the whole wide world. She couldn't help the tears from falling and Franky had just enough time to wipe them away before she took Bridget's hand in hers and continued;

_\- ’Cause when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You may grow_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do -_ When she finished she gave Bridget a loving kiss.

Wow. Even Booms and Liz tried to hold back the tears, it had been such an emotional act from Franky and they couldn't be happier for their friend and they were so thankful to Bridget that she had helped Franky let go of her tough girl shell and be the person they knew she always wanted to be and could be. They hadn't seen this romantic side of Franky ever before and they both wondered if two people had ever belonged together as much as these two. Leaving the 2 lovebirds to have some time alone they headed to the kitchen filling up their drinks. Boomer was up for some tequila shots so she brought down 4 shot glasses from the top shelf and put Liz in charge over cutting the lime while she filled their glasses with the shallow poison as Liz referred it to. 

 

”Stop fucking and start shotting” Boomer announced when they returned back to the living room, handing out the shots to each person totally obvious of the death stare Liz gave her. Liz loved Boomer but her mouth could be really bad sometimes and she wished Boomer could filter her words sometimes. _Cheers! Let´s continue playing this fabulous game._

Liz's turn, truth. Franky had been dying to know, she had have a feeling for some time but Liz hadn't said anything about it but she thought now was the time to find out.

”Are you currently dating someone?” Franky asked with a smirk on her face and as soon her question was out she could see the blush on Liz's cheek. Ha I knew it.

”I am. But its still early days and thats all I'm gonna say right now” she answered but that didn't stop the group to whistle and cheer for her. 30 minutes and 3 shots later they were all a little more tipsy and a lot more honest in their answers. They had let go of the dares, only focusing on the truth questions and they had learnt that Boomers favorite sex position was from behind, her guilty pleasure was monte carlos and that she was petrified of snakes. About Liz they had learned that her favorite actor was Julia Roberts, that she had lost her virginity in the back of a car when she was 16 and that she indeed had have sex with a woman once. Franky couldn't help but smile when it was Bridget's turn, Alison had been right, it turned out Bridget really had been the wild one in her younger years. She had to tell them that one time when she was 19 she had stolen a bottle of vodka from the liquor store, that she had been involved in a threesome 2 times and that the best day in her life was the day she had met Franky, no shocker there. Franky had admitted that her biggest fear is loosing Bridget, that she once got out of a parking ticket by showing her boobs and to Boomers annoyance, yes she had have sex in Boomers bed. 

After another round of shots Franky wanted to change the game so she opted to play never have I ever instead, and as she was the one who decided on a new game she took it in her pride to also start the game off in style.

 _Never have I ever farted while having sex_. Only Franky drank;

”Oh fuck off, none of you?” 

 _Never have I ever broken something at a friends house and not telling them_. No one drank.

 _Never have I ever kissed an ex_. Everyone drank except Franky, and the group just looked at her like yeh sure. But it was true, she had never had an ex girlfriend and besides, she hadn't really kissed that many people, it was very rare that during her wild days that she let the woman she fucked kiss her on her lips. 

 _Never have I ever left the house without underwear_. Bridget was the only one drinking and Franky knew exactly when that had happened and she couldn't help but wink at Bridget.

 _Never have I ever flirted with someone to win a bet_. They all drank. 

 

”Fuck this shit, its a boring game anyway” Franky muttered after being the first one going bankrupted in the monopoly game.

”Thats what you get for being a greedy bastard” Liz said pointing her tongue out to Franky. Franky told her to piss off before heading off to the kitchen pulling out the gin - it was time for some gin & tonics. To everyones surprise Boomer had won the game and if she only had been so smart with her money in real life she could have had lots of savings on her bank account right now. 

 

”Poker time” Liz shouted and shuffled the deck of cards before dealing out 2 cards each. Poker wasn't Bridget's type of game, you could have thought that she would have a great poker face considering her job as a psychologist but oh how wrong - she was terrible and she blamed the high amount of alcohol in her body. Liz had been holding out for a while but started getting bored so she went all in with a pair of nines on her hand and that hadn't been enough, Boomer winning the hand with a flush. Boomer and Franky had been stealing the money of each other back and fourth when Boomer wanted to take the game to a higher level. 

”Lets make this more interesting Franks. One more hand - real dollars” she said meeting Franky's alcohol induced eyes, a cocky smile on her face. Franky could hear Liz tell Bridget that it always ended like this, with them two riling each other up wanting to win and be the best. While Boomer went to her bag to get some money Franky leaned over to Bridget and whispered in her ear;

”Don't worry, Im wearing my lucky undies” she whispered and placed a kiss on Bridget's neck, ”just watch this” she said and winked at Bridget before she took the deck of cards giving it to Liz who was going to be the dealer.

”Right. Buy in is 100 dollars and our total limit is 500 right, no more then that. Lets go” Franky explained and Boomer nodded.

”Lets do this bitches” Boomer said rubbing her hands.

Liz shuffled the deck one more time before handing out 2 cards to each of them before putting the cards on the table so neither of them could accuse her of messing with the cards. Franky didn't show any emotions on her outside but inside she danced a million happy dances, she had just gotten a pair of aces on her first hand. She frowned and sighed, looked up at Boomer before she looked back at her cards, putting on her best pokerface. Boomer had mirrored Franky's expression, being pretty happy with her hand as well, an ace and a jack - this was promising she thought and bet 20 dollars. Franky called and Liz picked up the deck, putting one down on the table - jack of spades. The second was an ace and the third one was a six. Franky faked a cough to cover the gasp she felt escaped when the ace came up. When the ace came up Boomer thought she had this, two pairs was good and she could feel the joy she would have in teasing Franky over her win. She bet another 50 dollars and it became quiet in the room, everyone excited and nervous how this would end. Franky called it again, putting a fifty in and Liz put the fourth card up on the table - jack of heart - another jack and Boomer screamed inside, a full house, she had this, she was going to win. 

”All in” Boomer shouted and pushed her last 300 dollars in the pot. Franky looked shocked, is she bluffing? She had a fucking full house ace high, no one could beat that right? So what the fuck is Booms doing. She felt Bridget's eyes on her and met her gaze giving her a wink before throwing in the 300 dollars to call Boomers hand. This was it. You could feel the nervousness in the room and Franky and Boomer were both confident that they were gonna win this. Liz asked them to turn their cards over and when Boomer turned her cards she shouted;

”Full house bitches - suck on that Franks” and Franky couldn't believe how close it was. She played a long with Boomer faking that she was in shock over her lost and when she turned her cards over she stood up and replied;

”Take that looser! Full house ace high! I win!” she said and embraced Bridget giving her a big sloppy victory kiss. She could hear Boomer mumble something like _fucking aye, hows that even possible? so fucking lucky.._ She couldn't agree more, she had been lucky but sometimes she deserved luck too, she was wearing her lucky undies after all. She had named them her lucky undies because those were the ones she had on that first night she met Bridget. 

 

Liz and Boomer left not long after Franky had taken that big poker win and Franky and Bridget had gone to bed as soon as they had left. Franky had felt sorry for Boomer and had given her back the money she lost, she didn't need the money but Boomer did. Boomer had refused at first but after some persuasion from Franky, Liz and Bridget she had given up and taken the money back. 

”Those lucky undies really pulled through for you today baby” Bridget said while she snuggled closer to Franky, her back pressed up to Franky's front making her the little spoon. 

”Nah, for some reason I don't think it was the undies. It was you, you are my lucky charm. With you by my side I feel like I can do anything. You took a gamble on me a while ago now and ever since then Im winning every fucking day” Franky said and tightened her hold on Bridget. 

”Baby, I would bet on you every single day. Im the lucky one- to be loved by you is the best feeling I've ever had. I love you” she said turning her head to give Franky a kiss before she settled back and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas Graham - Love someone


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh some drama coming up

Franky was halfway through her last semester when Imogen called her and asked if she would consider coming to work for them immediately, they were short staffed and up to the brim with clients needing help and with Franky's passionate, hunger and hard working attitude it would be like hiring 2 persons. Imogen had have some long conversations with her dear old friend Mr Jackson aka the principle of Franky's law school about the possibility for her to graduate as usual but not actually be attending her classes. He had been hesitant at first but he could hear the plea in Imogen's voice and he knew the potential Franky had in her. This  would be an amazing opportunity for Franky and he didn't want to stand in the way of that so he agreed that Franky could skip the classes but she needed to come in and finish her last 2 exams when they were being held. Franky was super stoked to say at least - finally out in the real world doing real work. She didn't care that she would probably be facing the hardest and toughest 3 months in her life, with a full time work and keeping up with the study at home so she could pass the last tests. She told Imogen that she was in but that she needed to talk it through with her fiancee too. She wanted to involve Bridget and hear what she had to say, that was the adult thing to do right, because this decision would definitely affect Bridget's life too. Before she left for Bridget's work she filled Boomer in on what had just happened and to say Boomer had mixed emotions was an understatement. She was super happy for her friend to get this opportunity but who the fuck was she now gonna hang out with during and in between classes? She felt like Franky was slowly drifting away from her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Franky reassured her that it was not gonna happen and that they are still best mates - their friendship will never die, and that they will still see each other all the time. After she had hugged the shit out of Boomer she left school for the last time, well if you don't count the 2 times she had to come back to write her exams. 

 

”Franky dear, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Greta greeted her when she stepped inside Bridget's clinic. Franky liked Greta a lot, she had become like a mom to Franky and Franky loved her humor, her wit, her kind heart and despite her old age she had a rapid mouth just like Franky. 

”Good too see ya too” she said giving Greta her biggest smile.

”Hopefully I have some good news, just need to talk to Bridget first. Is she free?” she asked and was surprised to see how quick Greta had gotten on the keyboard - _slow down there tiger_.

”She have a little break after this one, she should be done soon love. Why don't you come sit here with me and tell me all about the latest gossip” Greta said pointing to a chair beside her. Franky just laughed but did what she was told. 20 minutes later the door to Bridget's office opened and a young boy came out, he couldn't be older then 18 Franky thought and he looked like he had have a hard session. His eyes where bloodshot and puffy and he looked exhausted, but there was still something in his eyes, a spark - a spark of hope. Bridget was so fucking good at her job and Franky couldn't help but wish that someone like Bridget had helped her when she were younger. That kid is so lucky to have Bridget by his side fighting in his corner, wonderful beautiful skillful Gidget. He waited until Bridget came out, gave her a hug and thanked her again before he headed over to Greta to book another appointment. Franky was still sitting beside Greta and she could see the boys eyes roaming all over her tattoos on her arms checking them out.

”Nice tats” he said and Franky could only imagine what this guy had been thru in his young life, having gone through a hard childhood herself she knew what this kid must feel like and she didn't wish that on anyone, not even her worst enemy. 

”Ta” she said and put her arm in front of her, ”I'm Franky, nice to meet ya”.

”Shane, you too” he said and shook Franky's hand. 

”Thanks for your help Greta” Shane said after he got his new appointment and was already on his way out.

”Your welcome dear. See you next week Shane” Greta responded.

Bridget was surprised to see Franky sitting next to Greta and walked over to the two of them when Shane had left.

”Hey baby, what are you doing here, you don't have a class?” she asked leaning her body over the reception desk to steal a quick kiss. Franky smiled when Bridget's lips touched hers, every fucking time she thought and wondered if she could ever live without them, probably not. 

”I do but I don’t. I need to talk to you, do you have time? Its kind of important” she said and Bridget nodded leading Franky towards her office.

Franky filled Bridget in about the phone call from Imogen and how she and Mr Jackson had it all planned out. To say that Bridget was shocked would be an understatement but at the same time she was so proud of her girl. She knew how hard she had worked, how big of potential she had and what a big opportunity this could be for her, it was a one in a million chance and she didn't ever want to be the one that stood in the way of that. If this is what Franky wanted then she was going to support the shit out of her and help her in any way she could. She understood it was going to be a tough 3 months for Franky but if Franky felt like she could make it then who was she to tell her otherwise. 

 

Franky was one and a half month into her combined study/work days and had her first of two exams tomorrow. She had been incredibly busy, working long hours during the day and studying a lot during the nights. Her mood was going up and down and her exhaustion was balancing on a thin line, she could feel a sleep depression creeping up on her. She couldn't remember the last time she and Bridget had spend some quality time together except when they were asleep. Bridget had been a rock though, never complained once even if Franky had snapped at her or cancelled their plans on short notice, she had held her when she had been on the verge of a breakdown and whispering encouraging words Franky didn't even know she needed to hear. She felt more then guilty for the lack of her presence but they both knew the conditions going into this and had to deal with it for 45 more days - _just hang in there Gidge, don't give up on me. I promise I will make it up to you._

She sat the whole 4 hours during the exam, she finished it in 3 but sneaked in a 1 hour nap, she was so tired and felt she needed the nap before heading straight to work. She was confident that she had passed the test and was happy that it was only one left, she was over this dubble life. After making a little detour to the little salad cafe she loved to pick up some lunch she was now back at her office diving her nose straight in the new file that had popped up on her desk sometime during the morning hours. Franky didn't get home until 7.30 pm and she felt dizzy, the salad she bought at the cafe was till sitting uneaten on her desk and her lack of food combined with her exhaustion made her irritated. She dropped her bag on the doormat uttering a low hello before dropping down on the couch in need of some rest. 

Bridget had tried her very best to be supportive to Franky and tried to help as much as she could as often as she could. She tried to not take it personally when Franky snapped at her or when she was to tired to do anything. She had a bad feeling and didn't like where this was going, Franky looked to tired, to skinny and Bridget was concerned about her mood changes. She had promised herself that she would respect Franky's decision to do this and help her achieve her dreams but when it became a threat to Franky's mental and psychical health she would set her foot down, she didn't sign up for that. She didn't want Franky to work herself to hard to the ground but it looked like it was going in that direction and she didn't like it one bit so she made a mental note to address her concerns to Franky. 

She thought she heard the door open and close but the greeting she usually got from Franky never came. She walked out towards the living room only to find Franky nuzzled into the couch with her shoes still on snoring lightly. She walked over to the couch placing a gentle kiss on Franky's cheek before pulling the blanket over Franky's fully clothed body leaving her there to get some well needed rest while she continued making dinner in the kitchen. Bridget had eaten her dinner by herself, putting away a plate for Franky to reheat later when she was awake. She didn't like the feeling she had one bit about this situation and she needed to address it sooner rather then later. The clock had struck 9 pm and as much as Bridget wanted Franky to rest she also needed her to eat. She sat down beside a snoring Franky rubbing her cheeks lovingly with her hand, waking her up as gently as she could. 

”Franky baby” she cooed stroking the hair away from Franky's face. Bridget despite all her worries couldn't help but smile at the childish pout and the annoying groans Franky let out. 

”Baby wake up, I have some dinner for you that I need you to eat, then you can go back to sleep again honey” she said kissing her forehead. Franky was awake but she hadn't opened her eyes yet, an act that proved to be to taking more energy then Franky had at the moment.

”Im not hungry Gidge, I'm tired, I just wanna sleep” Franky said in a tired voice. 

”I know baby and you will. I just need you to eat a little for me and then I'm taking you straight to bed, please?” Bridget pleaded with her. Franky used the little energy she had left in her tank and slowly sat up, opening her eyes just enough for her to know where she were. She walked to the kitchen slowly taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and began to eat. Bridget walked over to the fridge getting out a bottle of water handing it to Franky before sitting down on the chair across from her. Bridget didn't really want to do it now but she was worried and she didn't know when the next opportunity would come for them to be sitting like this. 

”Franky” she started carefully sounding more nervous then she wanted to let out.

”I need to tell you something and I don't want you to take it in the wrong way, Im just worried about you and it breaks my heart to see you like this. I can take the long hours, the snapping and the mood changes, I can handle that” she said and she could see the guilt and sadness in Franky's eyes.

”BUT when I see that its affecting your health I cant just sit here and not do anything. I don't want you to break before you have even started baby” she said trying to place all the different emotions in Franky's eyes. 

”I'm fine Gidge, it was just too much today with the exam and everything. Im fine” Franky said trying to play it down. She knew Bridget was right but she couldn't show it. She had told Bridget when she jumped on this opportunity that she would be fine, that it would be okay. If she backed down now it would make her weak, a nobody and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to let Bridget down and that nagging feeling deep inside of her kept telling her to hide her weakness, do not show any fear or defeat - she's gonna leave you if you mess this up.

”Your not fine baby. You lost weight, your not eating properly and you sleep approximately 5 hours a night. Thats not normal Franky and I'm worried about you” she said more sternly trying to make Franky understand that this is serious. Franky rolled her eyes getting a little irritated.

”I said I'm fine, so please leave it” she said and rose from her chair putting her plate in the dishwasher telling Bridget she was going to bed. Bridget sighed, she's so fucking stubborn. Thinking she would leave Franky to cool down a little before she joined her in bed she went up and cleaned the little dishes that was left in the sink before she herself retreated to the bedroom. When she had done her nightly getting ready for bed ritual Franky was already in a deep sleep. This was the first time they had gone to sleep fighting with each other and Bridget already hated the feeling, this was not them at all. She climbed into bed rolling over towards Franky as much as she could without disturbing her whispering _I love you,_ even if they were fighting she never wanted to fall asleep without Franky knowing that she loved her. 

Franky was gone before Bridget woke up and she sighed, what the fuck is going on. Franky never left without waking her up and she started to feel really annoyed. She was just trying to help her and all she got in return was this? She climbed out of bed and started to get ready for work and when she entered the kitchen she saw the note Franky had left her on the kitchen island thinking that it might be an apology or something along that line. Feeling her heart beat a little faster as it always did when she thought of Franky she grabbed the note and read it, her heart beating a million times faster then before and believe me when I say that it wasn't because of a heart warming apology and declaration of love, there were no love at all in fact;

**studying at Booms tonight, probably gonna be a late one so don't wait up - F.**

Bridget crumpled the paper up in her hand and threw it on the cupboards in hope that it would shatter into a million pieces but no such luck. She grabbed her bag and left the house feeling incredibly upset and as she drove to work she found herself questioning their relationship. She loved Franky with all her heart and knew Franky felt the same but if Franky was going to act like this every time they had a disagreement she wondered for the first time if they really would have a future together? 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Franky had crashed on Boomers couch after finishing her workday and Boomer had let her sleep for about 2 hours before she woke her up telling her dinner was ready, or to be exact, the take away containers containing lots of indian food had arrived. Franky groaned telling Boomer she would eat later, she just needed a couple more minutes of sleep. Boomer was having none of it and dragged her off the couch telling her to sit her skinny ass down at the table. Boomer wasn't the one to comment or judge how other people looked but she couldn't not say anything when she saw the state Franky was in, she was worried for her friend and needed her to be alright. 

”Your phone has not stopped blinking all evening and it almost gave me a migraine” Boomer said before taking a big bite of the garlic naan bread she ordered. 

”No? Probably work, it cant wait until tomorrow” Franky said in a tired voice focusing all her energy on brining the fork to her mouth. Shit liar Boomer thought, she wasn't stupid. She had seen it had been Bridget who had text and rang her and she wondered what had happened between the two of them, because this wasn't at all how she was used to see Franky since she had met Bridget. As much as she loved Franky she had also grown to really like Bridget, the blonde superwoman who had made her best friend the happiest she's ever been and she considered her a good friend as well. She knew the stubborn side of Franky and as much as she didn't want to take sides or get in the middle of what this now was she knew that she needed to help because if Franky and Bridget broke up she was afraid that Franky never would recover. So she had sent a text to Bridget telling her that Franky was at her place, that she was okay but not really okay if that made any sense. Bridget had thanked her for the text and filling her in a little on what had happened and begged Boomer to get Franky a decent meal in her body and make sure she didn't study all night. Boomer couldn't help but smile at how loving and concerned Bridget was even if they were in an argument that Boomer now was sure of that Franky and her stubbornness had started and she promised Bridget that she would force feed her if she needed too. 

”Franks. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit. Are you okay?” she said with a worried look pushing Franky's plate closer to her to show her that she needed to finish her plate.

”Oh fuck off not you too. Im fine” she said but it didn't really come out with the force she wanted. She was so damn tired of all this fussing, she just wanted to be left alone to deal with everything herself. She was about to leave the table when Boomer grabbed her arm dragging her back on the chair with quite some force.

”I don't care what you gonna do after this but your not leaving this table until all that is eaten” she said pointing at the 2 containers in front of her. Franky looked liked a stubborn child with her arms crossed on her chest pouting like a three year old. She could hear Boomer mumbled something along the line like _stupid stubborn kid._ She let out a big sigh taking a bite of the naan before throwing it back on her plate giving Boomer a stare like, happy now…mum! An hour later Franky's plate was finally empty, Boomer had shoved the last pieces of bread down her throat feeling incredibly proud of herself. Before she let Franky retreat to her old room she walked over to her putting her hands on her shoulder, an act of friendship but also to keep her there to listen to what she had to say.

”Listen, I know its a tough time right now and that your working so fucking hard to do what you love the most. Your incredible at what you do and you deserve this opportunity more then anyone, yeh? But for fuck sake you need to pull yourself together. Your balancing on a really thin line with Bridget here and to be honest with you, I don't know if I could ever forgive you if you screw this up with Bridget. She's the best thing that ever happened to you and its so fucking clear to everyone around you two that she loves you so much, she just wants to help you and for god sake you have to let her, your not immortal Franks, your not a superhero with nine lives. If you destroy what the two of you have because of this you're a fucking nutcase. She's gonna be your wife so stop acting like a spoiled brat who thinks she can do everything on her own and start acting like the woman she deserves and fell in love with” she said giving a gentle squeeze to Franky's shoulder before heading off to her own room calling it a night.

 

Bridget had been in a bad mood all day and there was times during the day she had even snapped at Greta which she had felt so fucking guilty for when she got home that she had ended up calling her as soon as she got home to apologize. She was professional enough to keep herself together with her clients but as soon as she had been left alone her irritation had come right back. Luckily Boomer had contacted her letting her know that Franky was at her place, that she was alive and that she would do anything she could to get her head out of her gutter. She hadn't got a text from Franky all day and the one she got when the clock turned 9 pm had only said _staying over at Booms, too tired to drive,_ and as much as that made her blood boil it was probably a good decision because driving tired was a big risk and to be honest Bridget didn't know if she wanted her to come home certain of that they probably would end up in an even bigger fight. Feeling that she needed to wind down she poured herself a glass of red before wandering out to the patio sliding down on her favorite lounge chair immediately thinking of all the times when Franky and her had been laying here just talking about nothing and everything all snuggled up in each other. She missed her terribly and these last weeks had been all but happy and if she thought hard about it she couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate. She missed Franky's touch, her hands caressing her body, her own body against Franky's, those soft passionate lips of hers, that beautiful smile and those gorgeous green eyes. She would never forget the way Franky's body felt against hers and the thought of being without that feeling made her want to throw up, she couldn't even think about it. They just had to make it. Give her some time to cool off she thought, make her know you are there for her even if you don't see her, make her feel wanted even if you cant touch her, make her feel loved even if its through a screen. 

 

Franky hadn't come home the day after either and the day after that. Boomer had been in constant contact with Bridget letting her know how she was doing. Boomer had been brilliant through all this and she couldn't thank her enough for all her help. She had become a good friend to Bridget as well and she couldn't ask for a better person to help Franky if she wasn't allowed to herself. Even if Franky didn't want anything to do with her she still loved her deeply and would continue to do everything to help her. She would always love Franky even if those feelings wasn't mutual anymore. Franky was and will always be the love of her life. She looked down on her hand and saw the beautiful ring that Franky gave her and wondered how it all got so wrong and if this was over before it really had started.

 

Franky knew she had treated Bridget and Boomer for that matter like shit and knew it was all her fault, she had treated Bridget like a stranger and a nobody and she wondered if she was able to ever turn this around. How in the world could Bridget ever forgive her for being this dumb.  Boomers speech the other day had been a real eye opener and she hadn't been able to think about anything else the last days, the words spinning around in her head. She couldn't believe she had done this to Bridget, the love of her life, the only person she had ever loved and that meant everything to her, the only person who had loved her back unconditionally without wanting anything in return. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE? She could feel the panic attack creep up on her, she could hardly breath and it didn't help that she was sobbing uncontrollably. She had possibly destroyed the one thing she really cared about and she didn't know how she ever could come back from this. When she rubbed her eyes she felt the jewelry that was attached on her ring finger, the beautiful ring that Bridget had given her and the only piece of jewelry she owned that she never ever would take off even if her life depended on it. Throwing the pillow she had behind her on the door in anger she wondered what the fuck she could do to fix the mess she's been making. 

 

Franky hadn't gotten any sleep last night either, she was up the whole night just thinking about how she could make this right. The thought of loosing Bridget made her nauseas and she couldn't stop the spew coming up when she thought of a life without her love. As soon as she got to work she had asked for a meeting with Imogen, she needed to set down some ground rules if this was going to work because in the end, if she had to choose between work and Bridget it would always be Bridget and she knew that now for real, she knew that nothing she would accomplish would even matter if she didn't have Bridget by her side. Imogen had to be down in the courthouse until lunch but had set aside a meeting with Franky as soon as she got back.

 

”How did it go?” Franky asked when Imogen stepped into her office and sat down in the big grey armchair Franky had in her room. 

”We won” Imogen said and winked. No shocker there Franky thought. Imogen was the queen of lawyers and it was very unusual that Imogen walked out from the courthouse without a win in her bag. But no time to spill, lets get this over with.

”So listen, you know I love this job right and I couldn't be more grateful to you for giving me this chance” Franky started but got nervous suddenly and started to fiddle with her fingers but when she felt her ring the strength came back to her immediately.

”But this arrangement isn't working for me. I don't sleep, I barely eat and the worst thing is that I've neglected the best thing in my life, my fiancee. Its not worth it, she deserves so much more then what I've been giving her these couple of weeks” she said her eyes not leaving Imogen's and when she didn't see anything other then understanding and compassion she continued.

”Please don't take this the wrong way because I LOVE working here and you have been so good to me but this is what I need to survive it all. I wont compromise Bridget anymore, I cant live without her. So I have thought about this a lot and come up with a suggestion for the next 40 days. I only work normal work hours - no overtime, and I get one day off a week to get my studies in. And if some rare case should show up I might take it home with me and work from there if I need more time then my regular hours, but thats only if its urgent. Then after my last exam I'm back as normal. Good, bad, mediocre idea?”

Imogen wasn't blind, she had seen the state Franky had been in because of her workload and had planned some arrangements for her already. She knew it had been a long shot for Franky to go through all of this without blinking an eye and she had seen that the long hours, studies and all the rest that came with the job had taken its toll on her. It was just that it was so hard to get to Franky. Every time she had asked if she was okay or if she needed a break she had just brushed it off like it was nothing. She was actually glad Franky had brought it up herself feeling that if she had been the one to say something first she probably wouldn't have gotten Franky to go along with it. She nodded her head and smiled at Franky.

”I just have one thing to add to that. No work outside this office, when you close that computer, you close your work brain. When you leave this office your not focusing or thinking about anything other then friends and family, or about food or sports or whatever. Deal?” Imogen responded and she could feel Franky's shoulder drop down. 

”Promise boss” Franky smiled giving her that cheeky smile. 

”And just so you know, we love having you here with us. It was never the plan to make you feel like this, to work you so hard that you felt like you had to push the important things in your life on hold. We want whats best for you Franky, your an tremendous asset for us and were just happy that you wanted to come here and work for us. Your gonna be a great lawyer one day and I cant wait to see you in court winning everything you take on” Imogen said and stood up ready to leave. Before she shut the door she turned around;

”You should go home" Imogen said emphasizing on the word home. "Go take some time off and get things right with Bridget because love always comes first” she winked and closed the door after her. 

 

Franky had taken Imogen on her word and left Legal Aid 5 minutes later. Her first step had been successful and all she had to do now was to convince Bridget to forgive her and she was sure that wasn't going to be as easy as it had been with Imogen but she had a plan in mind and with Boomer, Liz and Greta's help she would make sure that she did everything in her power to win her back. Before she drove off she kissed her engagement ring and whispered i love you in hope that Bridget somehow magically would hear it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Franky had slept at Boomers place that night as well. Her big operation ”win Bridget back” was going to take place tomorrow and both Greta, Liz and Boomer had been informed what was going to happen and they were all in on it. After her meeting with Imogen she had felt the stress and pressure leave her body and she had slowly started to rebuild. The only stress she had left was the stress over Bridget, she had fucked up big time and the thought that its gonna be to late was terrifying to her. If Bridget left her, which Franky wouldn't hold against her, her life would never be the same again and her heart would never be whole again. She couldn’t foresee what Bridget was going to do but even the slightest thought of getting a rejection made her wanna curl up into a ball under her bed and never come out again. She had no one but herself to blame and if Bridget really had have enough she would never forgive herself. She went to bed at 9 pm and she didn't remember the last time she had gone to bed that early the last couple of months but she needed the sleep and she wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, she was going all out and she just hoped it would work - she needed Bridget to be hers more then anything. 

 

When Franky had called Greta and begged her to help her out she had jumped on board straight away. She hated to see Bridget, and Franky for that matter, so miserable and she would do anything to help them get back on track. She wasn't mad at Franky for pushing Bridget away she was more sad that Franky, who was such a wonderful person, still didn't think she was worthy of anything good, that she had to protect herself and put up a tough front that she could make it on her own instead of asking for help. To ask for help is one of the hardest things to do but also, asking for help is sometimes the definition of strength. Greta's job in this plan was to clear Bridget's schedule for tomorrow and make her believe that the two of them were gonna have a meeting with their bookkeeper about their financial situation. It hadn't been to hard because Bridget only had 2 clients booked for the day and that had been easy to reschedule. 

 

Bridget was surprised when Greta had called her after work to inform her that her two clients for tomorrow both had rescheduled and that instead they had a meeting at 11 with their economy guy. Bridget didn't even know his or her name, she couldn't be anymore useless or interested in that area and she sighed when Greta had told her about the meeting. She was told to be in around 9 and they could catch up a little before the meeting was going to take place. Her mood hadn't improved at all since that night Franky and her started fighting and neither had Franky's text message stream. She hadn't talked to Franky for 6 days and she felt so alone. She missed everything about Franky and didn't want anything more then to have her back in her arms but that seemed like an unrealistic dream right now. She loved her so much but every day she felt her heart break a little more and she didn't know if it ever could be whole again without Franky by her side and even if she did come back home, how could she ever be herself around her again. She was going to have to be walking on eggshells around her afraid of whats to come if she ever says something that can break Franky. She had just wanted to help, she loved her and wanted her to be okay and all she got was a slap in the face for wanting to be there for her. What a mess for something so small.

 

It was 10.30 and Bridget and Greta was doing some small talk and some paperwork in wait of their meeting. Bridget had actually been pretty glad that she didn't have any clients today, it felt good to just have a day off with Greta doing other things then listening to the usual dark gritty stories of her clients. 

”Bridget love, this came for you” Greta said and handed over a white envelope to Bridget. There wasn't any address on it it just said G with a heart but Bridget knew exactly who it was from recognizing the handwriting in an instant. She looked up at Greta confused and with a raised eyebrow and she was met with a knowingly smile on Greta. 

”Go on open it love” Greta urged her after she had just sat there staring at the penciled heart. She ripped the top off and took out the note that was in it and read it for herself - _12.00 pm Jefferson Rd 52, because I love those hands of yours x -_

She looked up at Greta who were still smiling and had that look in her eyes that told Bridget she knew all about this but there where no chance of her spilling the goods. 

”We don't have a meeting do we?” Bridget asked and Greta shook her head. Before Bridget left her office Greta told her to just go into today with an open mind, let her explain why and learn from this because you two belong together and I would hate to see something so beautiful break over this.

Bridget had enjoyed her manicure, it was one of the things that made her relax more then anything,  the way they massaged her hands and trimmed her nails and every time she walked out of the salon she felt more relaxed and more beautiful. When she was done she had been handed another envelope and inside of that had been a note that said - _13.00 Jefferson Rd 22, because I love that smile of yours x -_

Franky had booked her in on a daytime theatre movie who showed classic movies during the day and today Charlie Chaplin was on, one of Bridget's all time favorite movies, she loved black and white. During the movie she felt her self smile for the first time in what felt like forever, she loved this movie it was hilarious and it felt so good to smile. When she got out of the theatre Boomer was standing waiting for her by her car handing over the third envelope for today - _Let Boomer take you to your next destination, because I love the way you look x -_

Boomer had taken her to a clothing store where she had been booked in with one of their personal shoppers. Coming out with two more bags then when she walked in Boomer was still standing waiting for her where she had left her holding her hand out to Bridget with a fourth envelope but this one slightly bigger. Inside the fourth envelope was 5 smaller ones each labeled with a number. While in the car she opened number 5 - _I love the way you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes x_ -

Number 6 - _I love how generous and caring you are x -_

Number 7 - _I love the way you believe in me and treat me x -_

Number 8 - _I love the way you can make my body weak with just the simplest touch x -_

Number 9 - _I love the way you love me x_

She read the notes over and over again and felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks and she hadn't even noticed that they were now outside her house. Boomer had given her some time to collect her thoughts before she told Bridget to go in and get ready before meeting her outside again in an hour give or take. She dropped her bags on the sofa before heading in to the ensuite that was connected to her bedroom. When she entered she saw that an outfit was already chosen for her and on top of that dress was another envelope - _wear me tonight x_ - 

She didn't have that much time so she jumped straight into the shower enjoying the hot water on her body while her mind keep replaying the notes Franky had written to her.

 

Meanwhile across town Franky was in full chef mode. Liz had a friend that owned a little cosy restaurant and had asked him if Franky could hire his space for a couple of hours and when he had heard the romantic gesture that was going to take place he had been happy to loan it out for free. So thats where Franky was at the moment finishing up the last touches on her 5 course treat for Bridget. Liz had helped her out with the decoration to make it extra romantic, she knew Franky was nervous and she had to get this absolutely perfect. Liz had tried to calm her down on several occasions but Franky was stressed out, what if this doesn't work - what if this is it? Liz had tried to tell her that if was not gonna happen, Bridget loved her and Franky loved Bridget - there was no way in hell she wouldn't show up or leave Franky for good. Liz knew when two people belonged together and Bridget and Franky belonged together more then chocolate and nuts and that said a lot. It was 2 hours until hopefully Bridget would be here and Liz had told her to go home and shower and get ready, she would take care of the rest, she got this. 

 

Bridget had just put her final touches of make up on and was ready to get out of here. She couldn't wait to see Franky and hear her out about what she had to say. She wanted so much to believe that when she saw Franky she would embrace her and never let go of her again but she wasn't sure that it could happen. Franky had really hurt her and she didn't know if just an apology was enough. Or to put it this way, she knew she was going to take her back no matter what but she didn't know if their relationship could ever be the same again, afraid of overstepping or oversaying in everything she did. She grabbed her handbag from the kitchen island and noticed another envelope was laying on the island - _Beautiful Bridget, l hope you had a wonderful day so far. Please let Boomer take you to your last envelope x -_ Looking at the clock on the microwave she saw that it was 6.15 and she had taken a little longer time then Boomer expected so she jogged down the hallway locking the door after her in hope that she didn't have to sleep alone tonight.

 

Bridget was a little after Franky's schedule but she had been texting back and forth with Boomer so she knew she was going to be late. She stepped in to the cosy little restaurant and was amazed by what she saw, there were candle lights lit up everywhere and the table for two was beautifully decorated with roses and the finest of porcelain the restaurant owned. Bridget thought it was beautiful and had her hand over her mouth not really believing it. Boomer appeared from behind, now dressed in all white looking like a waitress. She let Boomer lead her to the table and Boomer pulled out the chair for her to sit. She saw the last envelope on her plate and opened it.

_Bridget my love,_

_I cant describe how glad I am that your here and that your willing to hear me out. To be honest I don't deserve it or you for that matter. I royally fucked up big time and for that I'm so sorry, it was never my intention to push you away. Every day without you I have felt my heart brake a little more by each day. You know I'm not the best to talk about my emotions so I tried to write them down instead because I really need you to know how and what I feel about you. I wished it was as simple as to just write I love you, but for me, those 3 beautiful words just aint enough for what I feel about you. You are my whole life, my whole world and without you I'm just so lost. You are the light so that I can see and you are my air so I can breath. Before I met you I was pretty much an awful person, I was angry and upset and blamed everyone for my shitty life, I felt unlovable and unaccepted and I didn't care what happened to me. But then I met you, beautiful Bridget, and it was like a gift, it was like the universe telling me you get one more chance to do this right, make something of your life. You had me hooked from the second I laid my eyes on you and I swear I loved you from day one, because how can I not? Look at you! You are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy and ridiculous hot. You are caring, loving, smart, cheeky but most of all you are kind. You opened up my eyes to the world and when I'm with you I can see everything just that little bit clearer. You have never once asked me to change who I am, you have let me figure out for myself the person I wanna be and I know I haven't done that yet, the only thing Im sure of is that I wanna be the person you deserve, the person you can lean on and the person you can rely on. I failed that when I left that morning and not a single day goes by where I regret that, I failed you and for that I'm so sorry. When you told me that night that you were worried and asked me to take a step back I got angry. As you know I hadn't slept and ate properly for days and I just felt like the biggest failure in the world. I was afraid that you were gonna be disappointed in me for not making it, for failing to make it work. I felt so weak and worthless because I really thought I was gonna make it. I felt too proud to ask for help and instead I pushed you away for no reason other then to protect myself, its by far my biggest regret of my life. And its so fucking ridiculous because I know you and you would never think that. You love me and I feel it every fucking day in everything you do for me, say to me. I'm so sorry Bridget, for everything._

_I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH_

_xx F_

Bridget felt her tears roll down her cheeks and she didn't make any attempt to stop them, it was useless because they just kept coming. She read it twice, it was just to much emotions to take in. She hadn't realized Boomer had left her side and when she looked up she saw Franky walking towards her with a single rose in her hand. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and oh my Bridget had missed that gorgeous face. Franky greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and handed her the rose thanking her for showing up before she pulled the other chair out and put it opposite of Bridget, close enough so that their knees where touching just the slightest. She was a nervous wreck and didn't know where to start.

”Franky” Bridget gasped but Franky stopped her.

”No Gidget please, let me start, I need to get this off my chest” Franky said and tried to collect her emotions. This was it and she knew it. If she messed this up too it was over, she just knew it.

”Gidge” she stumbled, her throat thick and dry.

”Im so sorry for everything, I acted like a fucking spoiled kid and it was so fucking wrong of me. I wish I could take it all back because you deserve so much more then this, you deserve more then me. But if you let me I promise I will make it up to you every second of every day for the rest of your life. You are my everything and I love you more then anything. I need you Gidge, you are in me, you are a part of me and I cant live without you” Franky said and wiped her eyes with her forearm, the waterworks had started on her too but she had to finish what she needed to say.

”I was scared Gidge, I was afraid that you were gonna be disappointed in me, leave me if I didn't make it. I worked so hard but it was so tiring Gidge. I didn't want to disappoint you and I felt so fucking weak, like the biggest failure in the world. All i wanted was to make you proud, proud of me. Im so sorry, I never meant to push you away. Im so sorry Gidge. I just fucking love you so fucking much and the thought of ever loosing you makes me so fucking scared. I love you” she said and wondered how many I love you´s she had said in the space of one minute, fucking overuse it much do you. Bridget hadn't said anything yet and what felt like hours was only a couple of seconds but Franky's stomach felt like someone was twisting her with a knife. Franky couldn't take it anymore.

”Do you still love me?” she asked.

”Always” Bridget responded.

”Do you still want to marry me?”

”I do” 

”Do you think you can forgive me?”

”I forgive you Franky”

”So we can still be the same as before? Franky asked with hope in her eyes.

Bridget stayed quiet for a while, thinking about that question. She wanted to be as honest as she could with Franky because what kind of hypocrite would she be if she wasn’t. She took a deep breath before her eyes traveled to meet Franky’s. Beautiful blue gazing at beautiful blue as so many times before. 

”No, we cant" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! Should I keep writing or does this need to end soon?


	32. Chapter 32

_”Do you still love me?” she asked._

_”Always” Bridget responded._

_”Do you still want to marry me?”_

_”I do”_

_”Do you think you can forgive me?”_

_”I forgive you Franky”_

_”So we can still be the same as before? Franky asked with hope in her eyes._

_Bridget stayed quiet for a while, thinking about that question. She wanted to be as honest as she could with Franky because what kind of hypocrite would she be if she wasn’t. She took a deep breath before her eyes traveled to meet Franky’s. Beautiful blue gazing at beautiful blue as so many times before._

_”No, we cant"_

 

—————————————-

 

Franky's heart felt like it was ripped from her chest and stamped on by a million people. Her whole body ached and she wondered if this was it, if this was over. What? She was so confused, Bridget loved her, forgave her and still wanted to be her wife, but it couldn't be the same? WHAT??? She couldn't sit still, she needed some fresh air and she tried to release her hand from Bridget's so she could stand up but Bridget kept her hand in place stroking her palm gently.

”Now its my turn to talk and I need you to listen Franky” Bridget said and Franky hated that she couldn't read her right now, she had never seen this look on Bridget before and it scared her. She didn't know what was coming and if a rejection came now she wasn't sure she would survive. She couldn't meet Bridget's eyes, the thought of looking into those beautiful blue eyes for the last time made her insides turn, it was all too much.

”It really hurt me what you did. I have never felt so alone and the way you pushed me away and treated me really hurt me, I just wanted to help you. I hated seeing you so deflated and I was afraid that you were gonna work yourself over the edge and I hated that you didn't let me help. We are supposed to be in this together Franky and you made me feel so fucking useless. I love you and I tried Franky, I really tried to be supportive and let you be but they way you treated me, jeez, its just not fair. I don't deserve that” a tear had fallen and she wiped it away with her hand. It would have been so easy to just embrace her woman and never let go, get lost in her arms and her smell but she needed to be strong, she needed Franky to understand that they were 2 in this relationship, that they were equals and that they were stronger together. She could feel Franky's body shaking and all she wanted to do was to just hold her and comfort her, whispering calming words in her ear and just love her but if they were ever going to work out she needed Franky to really get this.

”I love you Franky with all my heart but if this is going to work you need to let me help you. You need to talk to me, you need to let me in into your darkest places so I can help you heal. I want you to feel that you can rely on me, I'm not gonna leave you, I just wanna be there for you through the good and bad. You cant just leave without a word and not coming back home was a really childish thing to do and I'm to old to play games like this Franky. We had a disagreement and to punish me with silent treatment and not coming home made me feeI like what we had was nothing, I…” she got disrupted by Franky whose voice was more fragile then a crying kid;

”God no Bridget, what we have is everything to me. Im so fucking sorry for the way I treated you and I hate that I made you feel like that just because I was so far up my own ass. You didn't do anything wrong it was all my fault and my insecurities and my proudness took control over my body. It wont happen again, I love you and I cant be without you. I promise you, if you let me, that I will make up for this for the rest of our lives, please, just please give me another chance. I promise you I will treat you the way you deserve, please just don't leave me” she cried out her heart beating so fast that she was sure it would blow up any second now. 

”Franky baby, look at me. I told you I'm not leaving you, I could never. I want everything with you by my side, the only thing I want in return is for you to let me help you sometimes. You need to trust me, trust that I only want your best and trust the love I have for you. We are only humans Franky, we cant go through life without doing mistakes and we can't go through life alone, it doesn't work like that. And its not a sign of weakness to ask for help, its a sign of strength. Can you promise me that?” Bridget said her gaze solely on Franky's red and puffy eyes. Franky wiped away the snot that had escaped with all the crying and met Bridget's gaze;

”I promise Bridget, I will do everything and anything for you and Im so fucking sorry for everything. You are the love of my life Gidge and I'm gonna show you how much you mean to me every single second of every day and I promise I will never let you down again. This week has been the worst in my life because without you Gidge nothing makes sense to me, you are my light, my purpose, my reason and I love you so much. I talked to Imogen yesterday, I told her I couldn't keep this up and that I neglected the best thing in my life and that the job isn't worth it. Don't get me wrong, I love my work but I love you so much more and I'm not willing to risk loosing you over a job, and its true you know, I will choose you over anything, always. You had my heart since the day we met and I do trust you to take care of it and I hope you can trust that I will do the same with yours” she said and it didn't take many seconds before Bridget's lips were on hers and oh my god, those lips have never tasted better then right now. 

 

”Baby you are amazing, it was delicious” Bridget said licking her lips after taking the last bite of her chocolate cake. Franky beamed, not only because of the compliment but because Bridget had stayed - with her, they were going to be alright after all and she couldn't be happier. Franky had promised herself to never ever let anything come between her and Bridget again and would do anything for Bridget to show her how much she loved her. She would never ever let her go again and she longed for the day she could finally call Bridget her wife. Boomer and Liz had cleaned the table and after receiving a nod from Franky Boomer put the music on and she and Liz retreated back to behind the kitchen doors leaving the two of them alone again. Franky held her hand out for Bridget to take before pulling her up from her chair and up on the floor, Franky was in the mood for a dance and the need in her to be close to Bridget was overwhelming. They were dancing cheek to cheek, Franky's hands never still, the need to feel all of Bridget, she couldn't get enough of her, god she had missed this. Bridget was the same, it felt so good to hold Franky in her arms again, her strong arms, her smell her soft skin, Bridget felt so fucking content in this moment and despite last weeks madness she was happier then ever right now, Franky was everything to her and she had come home.

 

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along, I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called yellow_

_Your skin, Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

 

”To me, you are more beautiful then all the stars in the sky combined. I love you Gidge, I really do and I promise you - right here right now- to never shut you out again” Franky whispered in Bridget's ear and Bridget could feel her knees go weak at Franky's statement and she felt like she was gonna fall but Franky just held her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go again. She felt the arousal in her lower regions and god dammit, she needed Franky more then ever and she needed them to be completely alone, away from everyone because she needed Franky naked in their bed in their home - NOW. 

”Take me home baby” Bridget said before guiding Franky out towards the nearest taxi available.

 

 

They had barely made it inside before Bridget had Franky pressed up against the door kissing her with more hunger and passion then ever before and Franky could swear she saw stars. Oh god they had missed each other, it felt like it was ages ago they touched but dear god it felt better then good. It was like Franky's world finally got back its color again, the grey sky became blue and the brown leaves turned green. Franky was ecstatic, not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine this night ending like this, she couldn't be happier. She was so aroused and that combined with the rough touch of Bridget's magical hands on her that she had missed more then she ever could know could make her orgasm right here right now. It felt so fucking good to feel the way Bridget's tongue dominated her own and the way Bridget owned this moment sent Franky into euphoria. 

”Bedroom now” Bridget murmured before pulling Franky with her to the bed she had slept alone in for over a week - never again Bridget thought. 

 

”Holy cheezballs Gidge, where da fuck did that come from? That was from out of this world” Franky panted when they were both satisfied and out of breath. Bridget was tucked inside Franky's chest, her arms over her slender body keeping her as close as possible and it seemed like Franky never wanted to let go off her ever again. Bridget looked up at Franky, noticing the bite mark - it looked painful - on Franky's neck that she did when she had suddenly felt Franky's fingers enter her and it had felt so fuckin good that she couldn't help herself. A small part of her were sorry for marking her like that but the bigger part of her was satisfied, everyone was gonna notice that she were hers, only hers. 

”Sorry, I got a bit carried away” she whispered and gently stroked the bite mark with her featherlight touch, ”I hope it doesn't hurt” she said and looked at Franky.

”Nah, don't sweat it Gidge, it was hot” Franky smirked and gave Bridget a quick peck on the mouth.

They snuggled in silence for a couple of minutes before Bridget thanked Franky for all the things she had done for her today and said that it hadn't been necessary. 

”For future references, I don't need stuff like today baby, I only need for you to be with me all the time, I love you so much that I feel completely and utterly confused without you. I need you to be here with me, to hold me, to care for me and to love me. Thats all I'm asking for baby” Bridget said and Franky's respond was to hold on to her tighter. Of course she could do that, she was no one without Bridget. She loved her so fucking much and she never wanted to spend a single day without her again.

”I promise Bridget, Im not gonna fuck up again, I don't want to do that to you, you are my whole world and I need you so fucking much. You are what I need and I promise you that I'm yours - forever” Franky said sincerely and kissed Bridget on her nose before tightening her grip even further before they fell into a peaceful sleep both extremely happy to fall asleep in each others arms again.

 

Franky woke up a little before 8 in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in which meant that Bridget was very much still wrapped up protectively in her arms- She was sleeping heavy and it felt so good to wake up with Bridget in her arms again, she had missed her so much and she was over the moon that they were back together again. She wanted to surprise Bridget with some breakfast in bed and tried as hard as she could to wiggle out of bed without disturbing Bridget. It wasn't that hard to be honest because Bridget slept like a rock, Franky was sure that Bridget could sleep through a war if she had too. She worked her magic in the kitchen and had whipped up an veggie omelette, some pancakes, bacon and some hash browns. She topped it all off with a cup of freshly brewed coffee, all black, just the way Bridget liked it and a glass of freshly pressed orange juice, breakfast of champions. It had taken a while and she was done at the same time as the clock struck 10, perfect. She tiptoed back to their bedroom with a tray in her hands, putting it down on the bedside table before sliding under the quilt peppering Bridget with kisses all over her body. Bridget barely stirred but when she felt Franky's lips dangerously close to her center she let out a quiet moan. Franky continued kissing her all the way up her body to Bridget's lips whispering;

”Morning babe, got some brekkie for ya”. Bridget hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could smell the hot coffee and the different aromas from the food Franky had cooked and she could feel how hungry she was and not only for food.

”It smells amazing baby” she said while stifled a yawn and Franky had to bite her lip. Bridget looked so fucking cute when she was newly awake and she had to fight hard to try and contain herself, eat breakfast first and eat Bridget after, that was the plan anyway. 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

A month had passed and the couple were better then ever. Franky had kept her promise to Bridget, she had not worked a minute longer then her 8 hours a day and she had even cleared all her past weekends from studying to spend some quality time with her lover. It was 4 days left until her last exam and she felt confident enough already, this was her favorite subject and the kind of stuff she had worked with in real life at Legal Aid for the last months, criminal law. She couldn't wait until Thursday afternoon when she was finally done with school forever and to top it all off, it was only a week until christmas, Ho Ho holy crap time has just flown by. 

It was currently Sunday evening and the couple were snuggled up on the couch watching _Elf_ , one of Bridget's all time favorite christmas movies. When she had seen it was on she had happily told Franky that their evening was saved. It had turned out that Franky had never seen the movie and as soon Bridget heard those words she had ushered her down beside her on the sofa with two cups of Franky’s homemade hot apple cider. Franky looked around the room, seeing the beautifully decorated christmas tree, all Bridget's doing, she saw the presents underneath it, all the lights, candles and everything that came with christmas, or at least came with normal peoples christmases. She felt so friggin lucky and happy but couldn't help but also feel completely overwhelmed by all this. This was the first time she was going to celebrate christmas with someone she loved more then life itself, she was going to celebrate with her girl, her love - her fiancee. This was her life now, a happy, stable, loving partner by her side, a sister she didn't knew she had from the beginning, a newfound relationship with her dad and her 2 best friends Liz and Boomer. She really had hit the jackpot hadn't she? She could feel a tear roll down on her cheek and before she could wipe it off and erase the trace, Bridget had done it for her. Her soft thumb on her cheek, _oh dear god, those soft hands_ , and a loving kiss on her cheek all evidence of tears gone. 

”It has been a long long time since I had a christmas like this too, you are not alone here baby. I love you and I'm happy you are here with me and I cant wait to spend many more christmases with you” Bridget said before she turned her head back to the television. It never ceased to amaze Franky that Bridget knew her better then she knew herself and she was so grateful to Bridget for not pushing her any further, pushing her to talk because quite frankly she didn't know what to say. Instead she just snuggled closer to Bridget, tightening her grip around her;

”I love you too Gidge”.

 

”How did you do?” Boomer said the same second Franky stepped through the door to the exam room. She had finished a little before Franky and wanted to wait on her so that they could leave this building for the last time together. 

”Duuh Booms, chrushed it of course. You?” Franky gave her a grin, they wouldn't get their results until after the new year but the wait didn't bother her at all, she felt that confident that she would pass.

”Yeh, I recon I will pass too” Boomer said before putting her arm around Franky's shoulder, directing her towards the exit door that would lead them out of this school for good and lead them out to the real world

”Lets get out of here Booms. Lets go back to mine and celebrate that we fucking made it yeh. We are fucking awesome ey” Franky beamed at her friend and when they were out Franky and Boomer yelled fuck this place at the same time and raised their middle fingers towards the building before jumping into Boomers car and drove home. They were done with school for good and fuck it felt good. 

 

 

3 days later and it was the day before Christmas Eve, they had both finished their work and were gonna be off until after the new year. Bridget snuck up behind Franky who was stirring the meat in the kitchen, putting her arms around Franky's waist giving her a gentle bite on her neck.

”Mmm delicious baby” Bridget said with a seductive tone.

”I bloody hope so, its my signature dish” Franky grinned.

”I wasn't talking about the food” Bridget purred and something in Franky snapped, ever since Bridget had forgiven her and taken her back she had been extremely turned on with every simple touch, thing, word Bridget had said, it was almost like she felt the need to catch up for the week when she didn't have Bridget beside her. Bridget didn't have time to blink before Franky had turned off the stove, spinned around and connected her lips against Bridget’s. The kiss was fierce and hungry and their appetite for food had turned into a hunger for each other. They didn't make it to the bedroom, their anticipation and arousal too big that they only made it 5 ft backwards ending up with Bridget's back against the kitchen table. Franky put her hands on Bridget's waist and lifted her up so she was sitting on the table, their lips still connected. Bridget opened her legs up inviting  Franky to get closer and to get better access. It didn't take long before Bridget's pants and blouse were on the floor and Franky had to take a moment, to really wrap her head around how beautiful Bridget was. The dark sky combined with the lights on the porch made Bridget look like an angel on the kitchen table and Franky was lost for words. That beautiful naked woman laying in front of me loves me, what a fucking christmas miracle. She came back to the present when she heard Bridget's plea for her to touch her and she wondered how it is possible to daydream about her while she is right in front of her for real. 

”Sorry Gidge, its just your so breathtakingly beautiful, just needed a moment to really make sure I'm not dreaming” she smiled and leaned down so her lips connected with Bridget's once more. 

”Such a smooth talker” Bridget said but her words got stuck in her throat when she felt Franky's warm tongue stroking her clit.

 

 

The happy couple was snuggling naked on the couch only covered by a thin white sheet and both of them were struggling to come back to earth after a couple of rounds of mind blowing orgasms. The tv was on but muted, showing an old christmas movie but neither of them was able to concentrate. 

”Gidge” Franky said in a low voice not knowing if Bridget was asleep or not.

”Mmm” Bridget responded and wiggled her body around so she was now facing Franky. She looked adorable in her sleepy post orgasm state and Franky couldn't help but giving her a peck on her lips. She wondered if it always were gonna be like this between them, the need to touch each other, to be close to each other, the love for each other. It was crazy to Franky, that she fell more and more in love with Bridget every day and she just hoped that she could be the woman Bridget deserved. She was totally under Bridget's spell and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

”Is it okay that I give you a Christmas present now? Like I have no patience, I really want you to have one now” she said a little embarrassed and her eyes flickered between the gifts under the christmas tree and Bridget. Bridget couldn't do anything but smile, Franky was too cute and to be honest, she also couldn't wait for Franky to open the one she had bought yesterday, she hadn't meant to and had already bought the stuff she wanted but when she saw it she just knew it would be perfect for her lover. 

”Of course baby, its our Christmas, we can do whatever we want and it just so happen that I want you to have one too” Bridget said and smiled at Franky who's whole face lit up into a big smile. Franky wriggled out from Bridget's embrace and tip toed butt naked to the tree, secretly enjoying the appreciation whistles and words coming from Bridget, and picked up the gift she wanted Bridget to have, Bridget asked her if she could take the little box with the red bow with her as well and Franky's eyes shone bright of expectations. She settled down again on the couch, as close to Bridget as she could be.

”Baby we should instate a new rule in the house” Bridget said kissing Franky on the cheek.

”Yeh? And whats that Gidge?” Franky smirked.

”No clothes allowed, you are stunning baby, literally stunning naked” Bridget said moving her lips from Franky's cheek to her mouth and pressed her lips hungryingly on Franky's. Franky loved the way Bridget's words reached her heart immediately, the way she could flirt and her beautiful confidence but she also loved the way her cheeks turned the shade of red when she felt flushed and a little embarrassed so she pulled the sheet off of them, both completely naked on the couch in the living room;

”Well in that case, rule starts now” she smirked and knew she had won this game when she saw Bridget's cheek turned to the color red she adored so much. 

 

”Come on Gidge I mentioned before that I have no patience right, please open it” Franky said and nodded towards Bridget as to say rip the paper off already. Bridget took her time unwrapping her gift, it was a rather small package and after a couple of sighs from Franky that indicated that she was too slow she saw that Franky had bought her her favorite coffee beans and on the package was an envelope. _You will need these before we start doing whatever is in the envelope._ She opened the envelope and inside were two flight tickets to Perth, departure early morning in a weeks time. Franky had once again colluded with her mum and Franky had booked them for a visit with her which meant they would be celebrating the new year on the west coast with her mum. Bridget was super happy and surprised and she covered Franky with kisses. 

 

If Bridget was a slow and gentle gift opener Franky was the opposite, she tore the paper off in a matter of seconds, eagerly wanting to know whats waiting inside of that box. Inside of the box was a necklace, a necklace with a kite pendant and on the kite there was a red string attached. Franky loved it, she had always been a jewelry type of gal and while she was younger she had tons of bracelets, rings and necklace on her body but none of them really meant something to her. Since Bridget had given her the engagement ring, that had been the only ring that graced her finger, she didn't need anything else, that was the most valuable she owned and it was incredibly beautiful. From the day she got the ring from Bridget all her other rings had been discarded to her jewelry box, she didn't need them anymore. Bridget had also surprised her with 2 beautiful bracelets when she got home from one of her trips to Sydney and they looked perfect on her wrist and now she had a necklace to complete her. She took the pendant in her hand and rubbed her fingers over it, it was perfect and she couldn't wait to wear another piece of jewelry from Bridget, secretly loving that her jewelry now had a meaning to her.

”The kite means freedom, the kite flies free in the air and nothing can stop it from reaching its destination. I wanted you to have it because it suits you. You made it Franky, you finished school and you got yourself a great job and I just know you are destined to achieve amazing things. Nothing can stop you from reaching your dreams and live the life you have always dreamed off and know that I will be by your side as long as you'll have me” Bridget said and Franky loved the necklace and Bridget even more when she knew its meaning. She gave her a kiss before she put the necklace on around her neck, she couldn't stop touching it and her fingers found the red string attached to the pendant, and once again Bridget knew what she was going to ask before she even had time to open her mouth;

”I had the red string attached because it represents love. I wanted you to know that I love you and that I will be with you on your journey. When you are out there chasing your dreams, when you win in the courtroom, when you are at work stuck up in a difficult case, when you are carefree and happy, when your struggling, when your sad, I will be there right with you. My love for you will never die and I will love you until the day I take my last breath” Bridget said and she felt Franky's arms around her holding her tight. Fuck Franky thought, Bridget had a way with words that just made Franky weak, she always knew what to say and it was so effing honest and raw.

”You sure as hell know your way with words Gidge” Franky smiled, ”Its beautiful Gidge, I love it and I love you too. Without you I wouldn't be where I am today, you have given me so much and opened up my eyes to a life I never thought I deserved. I owe you everything and without you in my life my life wouldn't be worth a thing. Im so in love with you Gidge” Franky said and hoped that Bridget could feel and understand that she truly was the most important thing in her life. 

 

 

The morning after was Christmas morning and Franky and Bridget had already given each other their second Christmas gift, the gift of orgasms and it wasn't even 7 am yet. It was going to be a busy day, lunch with Boomer and Liz and then off to Franky's dad and little sister Tess to spend Christmas Eve. Franky was excited to see her family since it had been a couple of weeks since she had last seen them and she couldn't wait for Tess to see all the gifts she and Bridget had bought for her, she was gonna be so stoked. But what she looked forward to the most was the few hours ahead of them, another round of gifts - real christmas gifts! but who are we kidding here, they would probably end up with more pleasurable gifts too, christmas breakfast and just enjoying the morning with the love of her life during Christmas time. She couldn't wait. 

 

 

Christmas lunch had been great and they were now on their way over to daddy Doyle's house. They had 2 bags full of christmas gifts and Franky could just imagine the look on Tess's face when they showed up, the little girl was going to be in for a treat.

”Merry Christmas family” Franky shouted when she opened the door to her fathers house and she almost lost her balance when Tess ran straight into her hugging her legs. 

”Its Christmas Franky and Bridge, merry…”she shouted but stopped when she saw all the presents they had brought, her eyes almost popping out. Bridget crouched down on one knee and gave Tess a hug telling her that Santa dropped off some gifts that he forgot to leave here for her at their place.

”Seems like you have been a good girl Tess” Alan said approaching the three of them from the kitchen, a little surprised himself of the quantity of gifts. Alan looked a little sad, it was triple the amount of gifts he had afford to give Tess this year and he gave Franky and Bridget a sad smile like thank you but its not necessary, its not your job to splurge out on the kid. Franky noticed and whispered that its nothing fancy, just some books, toys and clothes. Franky never wanted Tess to grew up the same way she did and some part in her wanted to give Tess everything and more even if its just things. The only thing a kid needs is love and she got that, thats the most important thing but she just couldn't help herself buying all the stuff for Tess, wanting her to have the best life possible. 

 

They had all retreated to the living room after dinner, Tess and Bridget on the floor playing with Tess's new toys and Alan and Franky on the sofa watching the two of them and the bond they had created. 

”They are good together” Alan said and Franky just smiled and nodded. Bridget was so good to Tess and it looked so natural for her, like she had been doing it for years. Franky's mind started to go back to the conversation Bridget and her had about kids a couple of months ago, how Bridget had told her that she never seen herself as a mum and didn't know if that was something she wanted to do. Well Bridget, you're a natural and you would be a great mum to our kid Franky thought, a little baby Gidge, how fucking amazing would that be. We would be the hottest parents with the most gorgeous kid.

”So, when are you two going to make me a grandpa?” Alan asked and Franky, for the first time, really did know what she truly felt about this question.

”Im not sure thats going to happen dad” Franky said but Alan could see the sadness in Franky's eyes. 

”But you want to?” he asked and put his hand on her arm, a silent comfort.

”I do” she said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but Happy New Year guys! hope you enjoy this chapter

Franky woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm thinking it must be a cruel joke, the red numbers on her clock read 3.20 am and that was way too early even for her. Shutting the alarm off as soon as she could wanting Bridget to get those extra couple of minutes sleep before they had to go, their flight to Perth departs at 6 am. She got up as quietly as she could and made her way to the kitchen to brew some coffee for her Bridget, she knew what Bridget would be like if she didn't get her morning cup and she wasn't ready to handle Bridget without caffeine in her body this early so to wake up 5 minutes earlier then she had too was a small price to pay. 15 minutes later she tip toed back into their bedroom and left a trail of kisses on Bridget's shoulder up to her mouth, hoping that this kind of affection would hide the fact that it was still night time. Bridget stirred and Franky could feel Bridget responding the kiss and when the _morning baby_ came out of her mouth Franky couldn't help but smile, Bridget was a fucking dream and she looked so cute in her sleepy state, Franky was the luckiest woman in the world.

 

They slept through the 4h flight and when they arrived after getting their luggage Alice were there waiting for them with her new partner Eric. Bridget had only met him once before but they had talked a lot on the phone, Eric often joined her FaceTime calls with her mum. She really liked Eric and was happy for her mum that she had found someone who loved and worshipped her. The death of her father, Alice husband, had been unexpected and Alice had fallen apart, she had been so lonely and she couldn't really pull through the grief until she met Eric and he had been so sweet and comforting that she in the end couldn't help but develop a strong bond with him.

”Mum” Bridget greeted and practically ran the last 10 meters to embrace Alice. She was once again surprised by Franky's love and kindness when she had received the tickets to go see her mum and she couldn't be any happier to spend a couple of days on the east coast. Bridget introduced Franky to Eric before Alice grabbed Franky and pulled her into a warm hug thanking her again for giving both of them such a lovely gift. Alice had been a little apprehensive at first when Bridget had first told her that she was dating someone that was 10 years younger but since the first time she actually met her she could see the way Franky looked at her daughter and all her worries disappeared. Franky was an incredible human being and it was obvious to everyone how much she loved Bridget and that was all Alice cared about.

 

”Bridget, Franky darlings, you ready? We need to leave soon” Alice shouted through the house. It was the last day of the year and they were going out for dinner before they were going down to beach to watch the fireworks and celebrate the start of the new year.

”Give us 15 minutes” Bridget shouted back, her voice closer to a whimper then a yell. When Bridget had come out from the bathroom looking hot as ever Franky hadn't been able to resist, she had pinned her to the nearest wall and ravished her the way only Franky could. Bridget had seen the look in Franky's eyes and at first she had tried to get the upper hand, playing hard to get telling Franky they didn't have time but as soon as Franky's lips touched her neck she had subsided and given in to the temptation, she just couldn't resist Franky.

”Oh my god baby, what a way to end the year” Bridget purred against Franky's lips and she could feel the way Franky's lips turned into a bright smile, clearly pretty satisfied with herself.

”The day isn't over yet” Franky grinned and helped Bridget pull her dress up, ”Now hurry up spunky, we don't want your mum and Eric wait for us do we?” she said with her trademark grin. She gave Bridget a kiss before she let go of her and walked towards the living room where Alice and Eric waited for them, leaving Bridget to finishing up her last details.

”Always gotta wait for Bridget, she takes ages to get ready” Franky smiled sitting down on the sofa beside Alice and Eric. Alice and Eric just smiled at each other before locking eyes with Franky, like mmm sure, we all know the reason to why Bridget is late.

 

The dinner had been amazing. Ben - Bridget's brother, and his girlfriend had also joined them and even if she only just had met Eric and Ben, Franky felt really comfortable with them. Eric and Franky had the law interest in common, Eric had worked at a big firm in Sydney most of his life and she had loved listening to all his stories. Ben was like a male version of Bridget, witty, kind and loving and Franky had loved his stories about the siblingswhen they were younger. And then there were Alice, the mother of her future wife, her future mother in law. She loved her, they had only met a couple of times but she was exactly like Bridget, warm, kind, loving and caring. She was forever thankful for Alice and the way she had treated and welcomed her since their first meeting and she was forever grateful that Alice had raised such a beautiful daughter and that she had been welcomed into their family.

 

It was a beautiful clear night and the temperature was perfect for a night on the beach. They were lucky that they arrived when they did because the closer it got to midnight the more people showed up and when the clock struck 11.30 pm the beach was crowded and Franky wondered if the whole city of Perth had showed up to celebrate the new year on this beach.

Alice turned her head to her right to look at her kids and their partners, both of them had finally settled down and found their soulmates and she herself had found happiness again with Eric. It had been a good year and she felt blessed to end the year with all her family next to hers.

Bridget was standing in front of Franky, with Franky's arms wrapped around her waist lovingly and a little protectively. She couldn't wait to end the year that had have its ups and down but to end it on a high with the love of her life and her family on a beach in Perth she realized she wouldn't have it any other way, bring on 2019.

The clock on the beach counting down the minutes until the clock struck midnight, it was currently on 1 minute and Franky turned Bridget around so they were facing each other.

_58, 57, 56, 55_

”I have been in fights, I had quite a crash there for a while with work and school, I got you fired from your teaching job, I had a stalker who was a psychopath and to top it all off I got shot” Franky chuckled, but there was a raw intense honesty in her voice that made Bridget squeeze Franky's hand a little tighter.

_45, 44, 43, 42_

”Most people would say they had a shitty year but yet to me, this has been the best year of my life” she continued.

_34, 33, 32, 31_

”Because I got you. This year I learned how it feels to be in love, to be loved. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I was lucky enough that you loved me back. Out of all people in the universe you chose me, you love me and you have shown me how it feels to be truly loved and I just wanna thank you for showing me that, that I deserve to feel like this” she said, fighting really hard to hold her tears back.

_24, 23, 22, 21_

”I guess I just want to say that I will always love you, you are it for me, you are the best person I have ever met and I just want to promise you that I'm gonna be the person you deserve, I'm gonna be the person you can rely on, trust on. I love you more then I can explain and I will never take that for granted”

_13, 12, 11, 10_

”So I guess I just wanna say thank you for giving me the best year of my life and I cant wait to spend the next 60 years with you by my side” Franky finished and her thumb sought out the tears that had fallen on Bridget's beautiful cheeks. Bridget mirrored Franky's moves and it was one of those moments where time stood still, everyone around them vanished and it was just the two of them alone on the beach, not able to tear their eyes off each other.

_7, 6, 5, 4_

”Oh baby, you just made me fall in love with you all over again. You say you are not good to express your feelings into words but I beg to differ, you are amazing baby.  You are everything and more to me. You are the love of my life and I cant wait to spend the next 60 years with you too. You are an amazing woman Franky, you are so strong, so brave, so beautiful. You have the world at your feet baby and I know your gonna grab it and accomplish great things because you are exceptional. You always say that you are lucky to have me, but trust me when I say baby, that I'm the lucky one. I love you so much Franky Doyle and I always will” Bridget said and their lips met in a loving kiss.

_2, 1.._

It wasn't until they heard the fireworks and the Happy New Year shouts from everyone around them that got them to brake the kiss, both of them looking up to the colorful sky. Franky had always loved fireworks, the way they just opened up the sky with all of their different colors and constellations but today she couldn't care less, in front of her was the woman she loved and she was more beautiful then any firework in the world and she couldn't stop staring at her. Ending 2018 kissing Bridget Westfall and starting 2019 in the same kiss, Franky's life couldn't be any better then this. Franky leaned in for another kiss before pulling away just the slightest;

”Happy New Year Gidge”

”Happy New Year baby”

”Happy New Year guys” Bridget's brother, his girlfriend, her mum and Eric said at the same time crashing their happy moment and changed it into a big friendly family group hug instead.

 

 

”Morning lovebirds” Alice greeted them with a huge grin on her face when they came out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. Alice filled 2 cups of coffee and brought them over to the kitchen table where breakfast had been served. They hadn't fallen asleep until close to 4 am, they stayed up talking, touching, making love, neither of them wanting the night to end. When Franky had woken her up this morning with a trail of kisses over her body she had just groaned and cursed out loud why the hell she had agreed to breakfast at 10 am, it was way to early according to Bridget. Franky just thought that Bridget was too cute, she couldn't understand how Bridget could literally sleep all day long if she wanted. They needed to get up, they were going to go back home in the afternoon and Franky reminded her that she would regret sleeping away the day and not spend time with her mum the last hours of their trip.

”You look tired honey, something kept you up?” Alice smirked knowing full well how late the two of them actually fell asleep, the walls in this house were thinner then a slice of cheese. One could think Alice would have been disturbed by what she heard but she wasn't at all, she couldn't be any happier for her daughter to have found someone that she was deeply in love with and that loved her back unconditionally. To be fair to the couple, they had tried to keep it down as much as possible. While Bridget groaned at the question Franky couldn't help but smile, giving Bridget a kiss on the cheek before stepping in and answering the question for Bridget;

”She's not a morning person this one and she's a little grumpy because I woke her up”.

”Oh is that so, well stop pouting and start smiling honey, lets make the most out of the last couple of hours” Alice said and sat down enjoying their family breakfast.

 

”Im gonna miss you guys, thank you for having us this weekend” Bridget hugged her mum and Eric, sad to leave but at the same time grateful to have had these days together, but it wasn't to bad to come home and spend some alone time with Franky before the normal madness started again.

 

They were halfway through their flight back home, 2 hours left and Bridget were resting her head on Franky's shoulder well on her way to fall asleep, or at least that was what Franky thought. Maybe that was why she was so surprised when Bridget suddenly said;

”I definitely think we should get married this year”

”Yeh?” Franky responded rubbing Bridgets arm lovingly.

”Yep, I wanna be your wife more then anything” Bridget said her eyes now sole focused on Franky’s, ”If thats what you want of course, there is no pressure if this is to soon for you”.

Franky tried to hold back a chuckle, because how could she not know it was not soon enough.

”I want that more then anything. Bring on 2019, wedding time! I cant wait” Franky smiled and kissed the lips she never wanted to be without - forever.


	35. Chapter 35

It was Wednesday afternoon mid February, Franky was running some errands before she had to go back to work. She was down at the coffee shop by the beach getting some take away to bring back to the office when she saw a boy, couldn't be older then a teenager, stumble to a bench not far away. He looked like he had been roughed up pretty bad but she couldn't really be sure from the distance. She payed the barista and took the tray with the cups and headed towards the kid.

The closer she got the more she thought she remembered the guy, she had seen him before but couldn't really remember when and where. Then it suddenly dawned on her, Bridget's office, one of Bridget's clients, SHANE, and he didn't look good. She slowed down her movements when she got close to him, not wanting to startle the young man.

”Hey, you alright there?” she asked and she couldn't help but feel sad for the poor guy. He had a cut on his lip, bleeding from his eyebrow and it looked like someone had got a really good punch in just under his eye.

”Im fine” he said his head still down not bothering looking up.

”Can I sit down for a while?” Franky asked but didn't wait for a reply, she sat down and put the coffees on the ground, making herself comfortable. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Shane's head slowly started to rise to look at the woman next to him. He recognized her, those tattoos were hard to forget. Fuck, it was Bridget's girl, his psychologist girl and there was no chance that Bridget wouldn't hear about this, shit. She was going to be so disappointed in him and he couldn't deal with it. He liked Bridget a lot, she had been the first person to give a shit about him and she had helped him deal with his problems and emotions. They had been making huge progress and they had built a trust between them that he never had experienced before and he could already see the disappointment in her eyes when he told her what he had done. He tried standing up from the bench, wanting to get away, just in case she hadn't recognized him yet, there was a slight chance that she hadn't and maybe he could get away with it, but his body worked slower the usual because of his injuries and he wasn't fast enough. He was about 5 ft away when he heard his name being called, turning around to find the woman's eyes on him.

”Im a good listener and I'm bloody good at my job too if I get to say so and thats me being modest” she said and winked at him. She needed to thread carefully with this one, she knew what his every move, defense and emotion was going to be because she had been the same, it was like looking back on herself not too long ago. His eyes searched hers, studying them, like if he could see if she was telling the truth or not, if he could see her life through her eyes, if he could see the answers to all the questions he had and he found nothing but honesty and sincerity. He walked back to bench and sat down, wincing in pain as he did so.

”I remember you” he said his eyes fixed at Franky, ”you're my psychologists girlfriend”. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Franky could see his defenses up. Fuck she knew all about it and she knew what he was going through right now, the trust issues, the urge to fight before letting someone in, the urge to show independence instead of letting someone else help. She wondered how he would know that she was her girlfriend though, he couldn't have seen them interact with each other that day back at Bridget's office and she was damn sure that Bridget hadn't told him about it either.

”Why would you say that?” she said eager to find out.

”Your eyes” he shrugged before he looked away, his eyes on the blue water in front of him instead of on the intense gaze from Franky.

”My eyes huh, care to explain?” Franky asked but she already knew the answer. Shane wasn't the first person to point out to her the way she looked at Bridget. Even though she wasn't the best to talk about her own feelings and emotions she knew she had to open up to this kid, let him in make him feel safe, just treat him the way you would have wanted to be treated when you were a kid.

”The way you looked at her when we came out of her office, it wasn't a look between friends or co workers” he said and Franky smiled at him, he was smart and observant, just like herself. ”Plus the drool around your mouth kinda gave it away” he said giving her a smirk and at that statement Franky gave him a friendly shove on his arm, a playful fuck off and a smile wider then her face. Thats one way to brake the ice.

They had been talking for a little more then an hour when Franky needed to go back to work, she had offered him a ride to wherever he needed to go but he had politely declined. She gave her number to Shane, an invitation to call whenever he wanted, if he needed help or just talk to someone - no strings attached. She had turned and started to walking back to her car when she heard Shane call out;

”You gonna tell her?” he said, referring to if Franky was gonna tell Bridget about their meeting. Franky knew the question was coming and she didn't want to betray the trust they had built the last hour, but at the same time she had made a promise to Gidge to never lie or keep something from her never again, talk about a loose-loose situation.

”Im not” she said turning around so she could see his face, ”But I think you should. She can help you Shane, we both can. If there only could be one person fighting your corner she's the one I would pick every single time, she's that amazing” she said in honesty and smiled when she saw Shane do the same. Progress she thought and walked back to the car, making a detour to the same cafe to buy some new coffees, the old ones gone cold a while ago.

 

 

 

Franky was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Bridget arrived home a little later then usual, she had gotten an emergency client coming in that she wanted to take on which made her stay a little longer then usual. She gave Franky a kiss telling her that she just needed to change into something more comfortable before she helped with dinner.

They had been eating in comfortable silence for a while when Franky decided to act on her promise. She was torn because she really liked this Shane kid and felt that she could help him if he gave her a chance but there was no way she would risk loosing Bridget over it. Bridget deserved the best and Franky wanted to be the person Bridget could be proud of, the person Bridget could trust the most, the person Bridget deserved.

”I need to tell you something Bridget, but you have to promise me not to tell the person I'm lagging on” she started and frowned a little when she saw Bridget try to hide a chuckle.

"What?" Franky frowned.

”Baby, you are too cute” Bridget responded taking Franky's hand in hers.

”I made a promise to you that I would never hide anything from you again and this is me trying to do that, so promise me” Franky said.

”Baby I appreciate this and I trust you, you don't have to tell me, I think I know what this is about anyway” she said and Franky looked surprised.

”Y..y..you do?” she stuttered but why even be surprised, Bridget always knew what was going on.

”Mmmhh, the reason why I was late today is because I had an emergency client coming in. He told me what happened today and what you did for him” she smiled at Franky whose face had gone from nervous to proud in amatter of seconds. He had listened to her, he had taken her advice, damn I'm good she thought. Bridget had walked around the table, and were now sitting in Franky's lap.

”Thank you baby, that was really sweet of you. And also, thank you for being honest with me, I love you” Bridget said and gave Franky a loving kiss, good god, what have I ever done to deserve this wonderful human being Franky thought. When they broke their kiss Franky gave Bridget a cheeky smile, kissed her cheek and said;

”Well technically I didn't tell you anything but I would have if you hadn't beaten me too it. I promised you I would never keep anything from you again and I intend to keep that promise, I want to be the person you deserve Gidge. I love you too” she said and lifted Bridget under her bum, her legs automatically wrapped around Franky's waist and Franky started to walk the short distance to their bedroom, it was time to show Bridget just how much she loved her.

 

 

Franky woke up by the buzzing sound coming from her bed table, she reached her hand out trying to locate the phone with her eyes still closed, she grabbed it and saw it was an unknown number. Who the hell is calling her 2.45 am? She crept out of the bed and out of the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Bridget and pressed the green button to answer.

”Hello?”

”Franky” the voice sounded scared but she knew who it was straight away.

”Shane. You alright?” she asked.

”No. I need help” he said and Franky had already put on some pants and a sweater. He told her to meet him at the same place they met earlier. Franky had a bad feeling, Shane had sounded scared, frightened and the tone in his voice told her that he was close to giving up completely. She wrote a note to Bridget telling her she would be home soon but hoped she would be back long before her beautiful Gidge would even open her eyes. The drive there was fast, her heart started beating a little faster and her adrenaline was spiking. She didn't know what to expect and she didn't know what she would walk into. She parked her car as close as she could and jumped out running towards the bench they had sat on so peacefully just a couple of hours ago. She didn't see Shane and wondered if he had changed his mind. Then she saw it, the shadow beside the skatepark that was located just a couple of hundred meters from the bench, the lean figure trying to walk towards her, his upper body bent over, like he was trying to keep himself together in one piece. She ran towards him, not even looking if there were someone else around, just wanting to get to him as soon as possible. When she got closer she saw his shirt, it wasn't grey anymore, it had changed colour to red/black, blood dripping from his shirt, his face was full of bruises and cuts and he was bleeding from his eyebrow. What the fuck happened.

”Shane, what the fuck happened? We need to get you to the hospital” she said not wanting to waste any time, she pulled off her sweater and tore it in 2, she fastened it around where she thought the blood was coming from and tightened it as hard as she could to stop the bleeding. She grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulders leading him towards her car.

”No hospital” he said before he stopped only to wince in pain. He felt like he would pass out any second now but he couldn't go to the hospital, he couldn't risk going there only to be back in the system and sent back to a new foster home, it wasn't worth it, he would rather die.

”Shane, you need help, your bleeding…a lot!” Franky tried to reason with him but he didn't budge. Franky's head was in turmoil, what the fuck could she do? She wasn't in any way compatible to fix the state he was in, he needed a doctor. She asked if he had been shot, he hadn’t, it was just a knife wound he said. Well fuck, thats just as bad for crying out loud. She needed to do some quick thinking. She tried to steer him in the direction of the car but Shane didn't follow.

”No hospital” he said again.

”Fuck sake, I heard you the first time. I'm not taking you to the hospital, but you need to come with me now” she said and tried again to drag him towards the car and this time he followed.

 

It was 3.45 am when Franky opened the door to her house, her and Bridget's home, with Shane still leaning on her. He was still conscious but he was also still bleeding, her sweater hasn't done much good apparently. She grabbed an old blanket from the cupboard in the hallway and put it on the couch before helping Shane to lay down so she could think of her next move, she hadn't really thought this through to be honest. Leaving Shane on the sofa she walked to their bedroom needing Bridget to wake up to help her. _Gidge, wake up, I need you, Shane needs you_ she said in a panicked tone and Bridget woke immediately.

”Franky what the hell? Who did this to you? Where have you been?” Bridget sat up in bed and saw the blood on Franky's hands and clothes, clearly confused and scared because she hadn't even noticed Franky leaving their bed.

”Please I need your help. Shane is badly hurt and he's refusing the hospital. I didn't know what to do, so i brought him here. He needs help Gidge, fuck he's been stabbed” she said in shock, not quite sure if this was just a bad dream or if this was really happening. Bridget got up and put some clothes on before following Franky to their living room. It was dark so she turned on the lights and when she saw the state Shane was in she couldn't help but gasp, this doesn't look good at all. She told Franky to get her black bag, her own personal medical bag that she got when she studied medicine 30 yr ago, from the bathroom that was stashed away in one of the cupboards and kneeled down in front of Shane to get a closer look at him.

”Shane, can you hear me?” she said searching his eyes to see if he was still with them. He was and she asked if he could tell her where the knife went in, _stomach_ he breathed out. Franky was back with the black bag in her hands and Bridget took it, put it on the floor and opened it.

”Franky baby, I need you to get 2 towels, one dry and one wet. I need you to take a belt from my wardrobe and I need you to get my phone. Ok?” she said and Franky ran off no questions asked.

”Ok Shane, I'm going to take of your shirt now to see if I can find the wound ok?” she said and got a nod in response. She cut the sweater off, it was the fastest and easiest way. When the sweater was gone she froze for a second, she recognised some of these scars, it was like looking at a male version of Franky and she couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheek, GET A GRIP BRIDGET, NOW IS NOT THE TIME. His torso was full of scars and bruises and she could see this wasn't his first knife wound either, fuck, this poor kid has been through enough hasn't he?. She located the bleeding and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it on a cotton wool and started to clean the wound. Franky had perfect timing, she came back to the room when Bridget was done with the cleaning, Bridget took the belt and put it around his stomach and fastened it hard trying to stop the bleed. She told Franky to put the cold towel on his face, putting pressure over the open cut on his eyebrow. She opened her phone and scrolled down her contact list and when she found the name she was searching for she pressed the call button.

”Hi. I need your help. Can you come over now? Bring your medical bag” she said and after receiving an answer she hung up. Both Franky and Shane looked at her with open mouthes, like who the fuck is coming now? She put her hand over Shane's and rubbed it gently;

”Its okay, you are gonna be okay”

”Im sorry Dr Westfall” Shane said before his eyes closed.


	36. Chapter 36

Franky and Bridget had retreated back to their bedroom, Bridget's doctor friend had been over to help Shane and he was now out cold from all the pain killers he was force fed in order to get through the stitching with minimal pain. The knife wound had gone deep into his body but luckily it hadn't hit any major organ what she could see, the bleeding had stopped and she had stitched him up with 54 stitches. Before she had left she had strongly recommended to get him to a hospital to get an x-ray just to be sure that nothing was damaged and had also told them to keep an eye on the wound so it wouldn't get infected. Franky was pacing back and forth not being able to calm down, her adrenaline had worn off and had instead shifted into worry. In spite of the doctors words Franky was still worried about Shane and wondered who the hell had done this to him, was it the same guys that had beaten him up the day before as well, what was he involved in that made him a target? Bridget couldn't take it anymore, she became stressed and nervous of Franky's pacing;

”Please Franky, sit down, you are making me nervous” she said and reached for Franky's hand which she took and positioned herself on the bed beside Bridget.

”Im sorry to drag all this on to you but I really didn't know what else to do, he didn't let me take him to the hospital” Franky said her head now resting on Bridget's chest, trying to calm down to the exquisite sound of Bridget's calming heartbeat.

”You did good baby, Im proud of you. I really do think we should get him to a hospital though, he needs a scan” she replied stroking Franky's arm, trying her best to get Franky to calm down. Franky nodded.

”What happened tonight?” Bridget asked still confused about what had happened tonight. 

”When I saw him yesterday, we talked a little and I gave him my number just in case he wanted someone to talk too, a friend. Fuck, he reminds me so much of myself and I feel like I can help him ya know. I know what he feels, what he's going through and I just wanted him to know that he's not alone in this. He called me tonight and sounded really messed up, so I told him that I come get him. I had no idea it was this bad. He looked so scared Gidge, I didn't know what else to do” she said and searched Bridget's eyes for some sorts of understanding. She always got more than she asked for and couldn't help but give a sad smile when she saw the way Bridget's eyes looked back at her, full of love, pride and admiration.

”Lucky for me my super spunky awesome sexy girlfriend knew exactly what to do and helped me when I panicked” she continued and fell back on the bed letting out a big breath. Bridget followed suit and they naturally gravitated towards each other. After tonights event all they wanted to do was to be close to each other. They had been laying in silence for a couple of minutes when Franky asked;

”So who was that doctor friend of yours?”

”An acquainted to me, we have dealt with some clients together during the years and she was due a favour to me” Bridget said giving Franky a kiss before she stood up;

”You should get some sleep baby, I'm gonna sit with Shane for a while, keep an eye on him to see if he's alright. Love you baby” she said and walked out, getting herself comfortable in the big armchair that was close to the couch Shane was currently snoozing on.

 

Franky had been tossing and turning for a while now, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going 100 mph and she was thinking of ways she could help Shane. It didn't help that Bridget wasn't beside her to keep her sane, to hold her in her safe arms. After another 20 minutes she gave up, she took the quilt with her and padded out towards the living room and Bridget. Bridget was still awake and smiled at Franky when she saw her walking towards her with their quilt around her body and head, she looked too cute. Franky climbed behind Bridget in the chair so she had Bridget between her legs, her head resting on Franky's chest, the quilt covering their bodies and both of them instantly relaxing at the touch of each other.

”Couldn't sleep?” Bridget whispered and she felt Franky's arms around her stomach.

”You know I cant sleep without you” Franky responded giving her a kiss on her head.

”How is he doing?” Franky asked, he looked like he was having the best sleep of his life and if she didn't know better she would say he looked peaceful.

”No problems so far, he's still out of it, guessing the pain killers still working its magic” Bridget said and snuggled into Franky, loving the way Franky's presence made her totally relaxed despite the situation they were in.

 

 

Bridget woke up with a sore neck, the armchair not the best place to sleep on when your well on your way to 40. She stretched and blinked the sleep out of her eyes before turning her head towards Shane who was still sleeping. She could hear Franky in the kitchen and got up, stopping to check Shane's pulse and to look over his scar, it didn't look infected and she took that as a good sign. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Franky had made breakfast, 2 plates with omelette and bacon and some smoothie for Shane, probably thinking it might be easier for him to eat something in fluid form.

”Morning baby” she said with a raspy voice and kissed Franky on the cheek.

”Morning spunky. How are you feeling, sleep okay? Have you checked on Shane? Do you think he's going to wake up soon?” Franky said so quick that Bridget felt dizzy.

”Slow down baby. He seems to be doing alright, his wound looks good and he has a strong pulse” she said taking Franky's hand in hers leading her over to the kitchen table to sit down.

”Sorry I'm just worried” Franky sighed.

”I know baby, but he will be fine, he's a tough kid” Bridget responded, ”We have to talk about whats next though, he cant stay here Franky, I cant have a client living here, Im sorry” she continued and Franky nodded. She had figured that out herself and she had already come up with a different solution.

”I know, thats what I was going to talk to you about” she started, ”I´m gonna ask Booms and see if he can stay with her, she has an extra room and he would be safe there. She's not gonna let anything happen to him, plus it would make me calm to know where he is. I wanna help him GIdge, I want to find those dickheads who did this to him and go all Harvey Specter on them” she said feeling more and more riled up.

”Whats a Harvey Specter?” Bridget asked confused. Franky couldn't help but smile at her girl, sometimes she was just to adorable for her own good.

”Oh Gidge” she said, ”just the baddest coolest lawyer from the show Suits that WE watch like every night” trying hard to keep her laugh in.

”Ooh I see” Bridget smiled and then continued, ”lets just say that I have other priorities when we are snuggling on the couch then to actually remember a tv characters name” she said and kissed Franky.

 

It was close to midday and Shane was slowly waking up. Franky had gone over to Boomers place a while ago and should be back any second now, Bridget hoped that she had convinced Boomer to help them out  with keeping Shane safe, because deep down, Bridget too cared a lot for Shane, he was a good kid that had been dealt a shit hand. Who was she kidding though, she knew Franky would fix this, that girl could talk anyone into doing things, especially Boomer. Bridget sat on the armchair, doing some paperwork that had to be done for her work while waiting for Shane to wake up. She put the computer on the floor when she heard Shane cough and walked over to him, to see how he was feeling. She kneeled down in front of the couch, putting two fingers on his throat to feel his pulse, still strong. She took the bottle of water and straw that Franky had left on the sofa table along with the smoothie and urged Shane to take a few sips.

”How are you feeling Shane?” she asked.

Shane looked around for a bit, a little confused at first where he was but when he met the gaze from his psychologist it all came back to him.

”Thirsty…and sore” he said and felt thankful when Bridget once again brought the water towards his mouth. Taking a few more sips he tried to sit up, but the fresh stitches made him wince in pain and he admitted defeat in trying to that again, lying position it was apparently.

”Im sorry for this, I never wanted this, for me or for you guys. I haven't done anything wrong I swear, I told them I wasn't gonna do what they asked me to and I guess they weren't too happy about it” he confessed and Bridget's eyes told him that he was safe now, that she believed him. Shane had always been amazed by Bridget, they way she beamed self-confidence, the way her eyes made him feel like the safest person on earth, they way she never judged him but instead listened to him, guided him and helped him.

”I know Shane, and Franky does too. You don't need to apologise. But I do want you to talk to me - to us, we want to help you. Who did this to you?” she asked and as she waited for the answer she took another look at the stitches, still no infection.

”I cant, I'm sorry, but I cant get you two involved. You'll be targets as well and I don't want that. Please don't make me do this, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you” he said and Bridget could see he was starting to get riled up, his pulse raised, his breathing seemed heavier and the panic in his eyes;

”Sshhh, its okay” Bridget said and laid her hand on his chest, guiding him through what seemed to be a panic attack.

 

 

Shane had just fallen back to sleep when Franky got home with a big smile on her face - seemed like Boomer had agreed.

”Good job baby” Bridget greeted her when they met in an embrace and she could feel Franky trying to stifle a laugh.

”How did you know?” she asked and Bridget gave her that look that only Bridget could do, the playful look that made Franky's heart beat faster and her limbs in her body go weak.

”Just a feeling I had…and also that huge grin on your face” she smirked and gave Franky a quick peck on her lips.

”Is that so?” Franky flirted back before she got more serious again.

”Hows Shane?” she asked taking two steps back to see him asleep on the couch.

”Better. Still no infection and he was up for a while before, talking and getting some fluid in his body. He's still got a long road ahead of him and he's not out of the woods yet but so far I'm happy with his progress” she said and Franky's nervousness disappeared as fast as it had arrived.

 

 

 

4 days later Shane was feeling much better. He still had some pain but he had been up and walking around and he felt stronger every day that had passed. He had still not talked more about who did this to him and what they wanted him to do and he was glad that the power couple - his words not mine - had stopped asking him about it. He was also super thankful to the two of them for helping him out, looking after him when no one else did and when they had told him that they had arranged a place for him to stay he had broken down completely, how could he ever repay them for what they have done for him? Boomer had been over a couple of days ago to get to know Shane a little and a pretty strong bond had formed between them. She had never told anyone but when she was 18 her little brother, at the age of 8, had been hit by a car when he was out playing on the street and tragically passed away and when she saw Shane her thoughts turned to her little brother and she swore she wouldn't let the same thing happen to Shane, she would do anything in her power to help him live the life he deserved, the life every kid deserved to live.

 

 

When Bridget arrived home a little later then usual she expected to walk in on Franky in the kitchen finishing up the last details on her dish for the evening. Thats why she was so surprised to walk in to a house in complete darkness and frightening silence. She called out for her but didn't receive an answer, weird she thought, her car was on the driveway and her too old chuck taylors were kicked off in the hallway as they always were. Bridget walked upstairs and exhaled, relieved to see the weak light from their office space and the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard.

”Franky” she knocked on the door before slowly opening it, not wanting to scare her girl to death by just walking in. She hadn't seen or heard Bridget yet, eyes glued to the screen and headphones pumping music into her ears. Bridget released a chuckle, seriously, Drake? Bridget had long beforestopped trying to understand Franky's music taste,one day it was Coldplay, the next Drake and the day after Celine Dion, so fucking random she thought but didn't deny that that only made her more loveable.

Apparently the laughter was louder then she thought because the next second Franky jumped on her stool, her hand over her mouth and the other trying to get the headphones off.

”Holy shit Gidge, you scared the shit out of me” she said calming down in an instant when her brain realised it was only her girl.

”What are you doing up here? I didnt know you were home” Bridget asked.

”Just trying to help Shane, trying to figure out what happened and what I can do to help him” she said looking down at the watch on the computer. ”Holy fuck, I totally lost track of time, I didnt know it was this late, sorry babe, I´ll go down and start with dinner” she said before giving Bridget a welcome home kiss. She was on her way out when Bridget grabbed her wrist, telling her how proud she is, how in love she is and how incredibly lucky Shane is to have her in her corner. Franky's smile grew wider and wider and her eyes teared up, not even embarrassed to show her feelings towards Bridget anymore. She drew Bridget into her embrace and gave her a passionate kiss that only stopped when both of them didn't have any air left in their lungs.

”Let me fix dinner for us tonight, you stay here and finish what you started” she said and gave her one last kiss on the lips. She was almost out the door when she turned and said;

”And baby…”

”Yeah?” Franky asked looking up from her seat.

”I fucking love you” she said and smiled, knowing full well by the way Franky's face lit up that she fucking loved her back.


End file.
